


Luminosity Of Souls

by handsomebamboo



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsomebamboo/pseuds/handsomebamboo
Relationships: 漩涡鸣人/宇智波佐助
Kudos: 16





	Luminosity Of Souls

设定：哨兵向导AU。  
*虽说是在这个背景下进行的故事，背景却并不重要，私设太多，基本上可以看做是借用了大体框架然后放飞，所以只做简单的科普。  
人类被分为哨兵、向导和普通人三种类型，其中普通人占绝大多数。  
哨兵拥有过人的五感和出色的身体能力，会不自觉的收集信息（比如擦肩而过的无名氏穿什么颜色的衣服，垃圾堆的气味）。通常情况下哨兵自身虽然拥有精神力但不具备精神疏导（清理垃圾）的能力，狂躁会逐渐积累下来，到达临界点会导致精神崩溃。  
向导则处于哨兵的相对面。一般来说身体素质不会比普通人强多少，但他们拥有强大的精神力，可以进入哨兵的意识进行精神疏导，有用与否取决于精神匹配度。  
匹配度高的哨兵向导精神共鸣的话会产生1+1>2的效果。  
塔：一个国家内部向导的集中地，觉醒后的向导会进入这里进行系统的训练，直到可以完全掌握精神力的使用。通常完成训练后的向导会搬离塔。  
已结合的向导无法对绑定哨兵以外的哨兵进行精神疏导。

*人物设定和原作出入较大，慎入。  
以上都OK的话就继续往下看吧www

01\.   
波风水门正坐在属于他的首席办公室里批阅文件。  
在纸上流畅的签名，他有些心不在焉。事实上这种状态已经从他接到自己的儿子即将踏上返程的消息那一刻开始持续到了现在。  
紧接着他感知到了什么，连忙抓过另一份文件摆出严肃的表情。  
下一秒门被打开了，红发的哨兵笑容灿烂的叫了他的名字，喜悦之情溢于言表。  
水门无奈的叹气：“玖辛奈，要敲门。”  
漩涡玖辛奈毫不在意的摆了摆：“老夫老妻的别不好意思呀我说！比起这个，水门，鸣人应该马上就会到木叶了，去接他吧？”  
默默的合上笔帽，水门把批阅完的文件略微整理了一番踏出办公室，和妻子并肩走向电梯。一路上他接到了不少来自塔里其他哨兵和向导的问候，他完美的兼顾着“听大大咧咧的妻子说了什么”和“回复问候”两件事，脸上一直保持着和煦的微笑。  
没有人知道他其实正在思考：作为首席向导，精神域覆盖整个木叶的我都没有感知到儿子……现在去接会不会太早了？

波风水门，火之国的首席向导，木叶塔的最高负责人，是个同时具备了“性格良好”和“能力超群”两方面优点的…妻奴。他的妻子漩涡玖辛奈，出身于哨兵名门“漩涡”一族，是少见的高等级女性哨兵。  
两人相识在孩童时代，起初关系并不融洽。水门觉醒成为向导后就进入了“塔”开始封闭式训练，之后玖辛奈也觉醒为哨兵，再次见面就是搭档出任务的时候了。  
那次任务他俩误打误撞被卷入了大事件，所以虽然等级并不高却出乎意料的凶险，甚至还牵扯到政治纠纷，对两个初出茅庐还第一次合作的新人来说难度大得可怕。好在他们凭着出色的随机应变能力有惊无险地完成了任务，身为攻击型向导的水门除开精神攻击，还亲自参与了近身战，身手矫健完全不输给他的哨兵搭档，甚至好几次援护玖辛奈免于受伤。之后，一同经历过生死的两人就走到了一起，伉俪情深。  
随后他们迎来了爱情的结晶——一个可爱的，两侧脸颊上各有三道狐须一般的胎记的男婴。  
刚出生的他有着一头细密柔软的金色胎毛，眉眼像极了他的父亲。为了纪念恩师，水门用老师所著小说中的主角为这个孩子命名“鸣人”，随母亲姓“漩涡”，全名“漩涡鸣人”

高等级哨兵向导结合所产生的后代有很高的几率会继承父母的强大精神力，因此鸣人从出生起就受到了多方面的广泛关注。然而随着年龄的增长，这份来自他人的期待却渐渐变少甚至消失：入学之后他的表现实在不尽人意——调皮捣蛋，淘气得不行；在学校不遵守规则，课业糟糕。  
以上种种，看不到任何属于他父母的优秀的影子。水门和玖辛奈对此毫不在意，对于他们来说，就算鸣人只是个不能觉醒的普通人，他们也不会停止爱他，更何况……以后的事情，谁能说得准呢？  
果不其然，这个孩子在13岁那年觉醒了，和母亲一样是个哨兵。  
但连他的父母都没有想过他会是一个黑暗哨兵。  
黑暗哨兵，是立于顶端的存在。他们拥有远超普通哨兵的、强到极致的身体能力；同时精神力比起最高等级的向导也毫不逊色。因此他们往往具有可怕的自制力，缺乏感情而冷静自持。过高的精神力导致他们几乎不可能找到可以和自己匹配的向导，无法进行精神疏导，可以依靠的只有自我束缚的力量。  
然而再坚强的意志都会被逐渐累积起来的狂躁击垮，这一天终究会到来，或早或晚，只是时间的问题。精神崩溃后的黑暗哨兵会变成脑海中只剩下肆意破坏的欲望的怪物，一刻不停的发泄着精力直至死去。  
那么，有没有阻止精神崩溃的方法呢？不仅有，还很简单——把拥有强大精神力的妖怪封印在黑暗哨兵的体内。封印完成后，精神力妖怪的生命和作为它们宿主的黑暗哨兵紧密相连，为了不让宿主发狂而死，它们会用自己的精神海把宿主的意识包裹起来，相当于一层坚不可摧的精神屏障。由于不是人类，不存在匹配度的问题，只要屏障还在，黑暗哨兵的精神域就绝不会崩溃。  
事实上，从发现精神力妖怪的存在开始，这个模式就一直沿用至今。  
但是这种方法也存在着巨大的风险：在精神层面打败妖怪的话，它们的精神力就可以为黑暗哨兵所用，使得战斗力成倍的提升。可想而知这并不是一件容易的事情，但对于每个黑暗哨兵来说都是必经之路，否则在精神力的拉锯战中一旦妖怪占了上风，他们的意识就会被妖怪侵蚀，失去自我。也就是说，精神力妖怪就如同一把双刃剑，黑暗哨兵被它们保护着，却又不得不时刻提防它们。  
精神力妖怪非常稀有，整个大陆上只发现过九只。幸运的是大陆上同时存在的黑暗哨兵也从来没有超过这个数目，所以在没有宿主的情况下精神力妖怪会被封印在特制的卷轴中妥善保存起来，等待下一个宿主出现。  
这九只妖怪有着共同的特点——拥有几乎和身体同等长度的尾巴，因而被称作“尾兽”。而它们的尾巴数量刚好是从一到九递增的，为了区分每一只尾兽，就以尾巴的数量为它们命名。  
鸣人的身体里就封印着这样的一只精神力妖怪，是被叫做“九尾”的狐妖。他觉醒被封入九尾后受到火之国上层安排前往雷之国，向另一位拥有八尾且能够熟练运用其力量的黑暗哨兵学习控制尾兽的方法。  
和木叶塔不同，云之塔拥有两位黑暗哨兵，分别是持有八尾的奇拉比，负责守卫云之塔及其周边地区；和持有二尾的、相当罕见的女性黑暗哨兵二位由木人，负责处理高难度的任务委托。  
话虽如此，偶尔他们也会对调工作内容当做调整，但自从接收了鸣人这个徒弟，奇拉比就再也没有外出执行过任务。  
在完全掌握尾兽的力量之前，出于对其他觉醒者的安全考虑，奇拉比采取了全封闭式的训练，在这期间鸣人只能从他人口中得到零星的关于火之国、木叶塔和父母的消息，再通过别人转达对父母的关心和问候，到即将归乡的现在已经五年了。

整个木叶是以木叶塔为中心，加上塔周边分布着的各大哨兵、向导家族的聚居地，和或大或小的属于普通人的店铺和居民楼组成的。听上去似乎结构很简单，但实际上占地面积相当大。  
玖辛奈性子急，对丈夫不紧不慢的步伐十分不满，干脆握着他的手强行加速，风风火火就这么从塔底来到了戒备森严的入口处，留下一路感叹首席夫妇感情真好的声音。  
和负责守卫入口的哨兵们打过招呼，水门突然感受到几股熟悉的精神力进入了他的感知范围，它们属于自己的儿子和前不久换班前往雷之国的随行人员。一向情绪起伏不大的他也难得的激动了起来，还生出了撤掉笼罩着木叶的针对其他国家的哨兵和向导的屏障，让儿子不必从来自雷之国的交通工具上下来徒步回家的冲动。  
不过他迅速地掐灭了这个念头，微笑着把消息告诉了一旁的妻子。时间刚刚好，至于为什么玖辛奈会有鸣人快到了的预感，大概是母亲专属的对孩子的神奇感应能力吧。  
远处的路上出现了几个小点，水门和玖辛奈已经牵着手并排站在了大门口。感受到同时从交握着的手和相连的意识里传来的颤抖，水门揽住了妻子的肩，在精神域里传达了安抚的情绪。他们维持着亲密的姿势，视线里的那一小拨人已经走得越来越近。  
他们看到了自己的儿子——哪怕五年不曾见面，还是一眼认了出来。顶着和父亲如出一辙的耀眼金发的鸣人也看见了他们，弯着眼角冲自己的双亲挥了几下手，接着回头打了个招呼得到点头的答复后就深吸一口气迈开腿奔跑起来。  
鸣人只用了很短的时间就来到了父母的身边，欢快的叫了“老爸老妈”，这段路实在算不上短，但他的呼吸和心跳依然保持着平常的节奏。  
玖辛奈激动得直接把儿子举起来转了好几圈。这没什么好奇怪的，就算外表纤细也没办法否定她作为高等级哨兵所拥有的力量，相比之下她比水门更容易举起自己的儿子。  
她放下鸣人，走近一步比划了一下身高，接着一掌拍在他的头上说：“臭小子五年不见长得比妈妈都高了！”   
鸣人捂住被拍到的地方一脸委屈的回答：“我好歹也是个男孩子的说……老妈别打头呀喂，长不高了怎么办我说！”  
“的确长高了不少，不过比起爸爸我还差得远哟。”  
鸣人循着声音偏过头去的同时有一只手轻轻落在他的头上。  
对上水门的目光，他看见了自己父亲和蔼的微笑，于是他咧开了嘴：“我会努力长高的说！老爸！”   
还留在脑袋上的那只手加大了力道把他的金发揉了个遍，水门收回手，笑意更甚：“欢迎回来，鸣人。”  
看着五年不见却完全没有生疏的感觉的父母，鸣人眯起眼露出灿烂的笑容。他大声的回答道：“我回来了的说！”

02\.   
漩涡一家感情交流的差不多的时候，被甩在后面的随行人员也走到了入口处,。然而毕竟“陪同黑暗哨兵受训”并不算是个任务，所以他们向水门问过好就马不停蹄去找自己的哨兵上级汇报工作了。  
首席向导看着他们的背影意识到办公室里还有大堆的文件等着自己，长长的叹了一口气对身边的母子俩说：“工作还得继续，玖辛奈你带着鸣人在木叶逛一逛好好说说话吧。”  
玖辛奈鼓起一边脸颊回复他：“一家三口好不容易见面就要分开真是难以接受，我和鸣人和你一起去塔里不就好了？”连站在旁边的鸣人也鼓起了脸，还和玖辛奈同侧，母子俩步调一致动作整齐划一。  
玖辛奈的话，也许是因为儿子刚觉醒就离开了家，她一时半会没能反应过来。至于儿子……在云之塔大概一直在学习控制尾兽的方法所以缺乏常识。  
水门耐心的开口：“你与我结合了，进入塔自然没有什么问题，可是鸣人还是个未结合哨兵，他进不去呀。”他看着玖辛奈脸上的“原来如此”和儿子脸上的“恍然大悟”，忍不住感叹了一下漩涡家的天然还真是一脉相承。  
“而且，鸣人回来了的话，作为火之国目前唯一的黑暗哨兵，应该马上就会成为首席吧，先说一句恭喜。”  
自从鸣人觉醒，原本的哨兵首席就变成了次席，在存在黑暗哨兵的情况下，哪怕他还是个刚觉醒的完全无法运用能力的孩子，首席的位置都不可能再属于其他人。  
语毕，水门意料之中的看到了面前的两位漩涡同时右手握拳敲在左手掌心张大了嘴。玖辛奈突然发出了欢呼，一只胳膊揽过儿子的肩，另一只环住丈夫的手臂：“那火之国的两位首席不就都是我家的了？！”  
鸣人却很明显没有被母亲的欢乐感染，他还沉浸在要成为首席的巨大信息量中，苦着脸说：“可是我根本不知道首席要怎么当的说，听上去好像很麻烦啊……我觉醒前就看老爸一天到晚窝在办公室批文件什么的，完全不想要这样的生活的说……”  
话音刚落玖辛奈就哈哈大笑起来，水门也没忍住笑出了声。  
他伸手搭在儿子的肩上说：“鸣人，虽然都是首席，哨兵和向导也是有区别的。在哨兵的单兵能力足以满足等级不太高的任务的和平年代，任务委托不断，大多数向导因为辅助型精神力更适合脑力劳动而转向了文书处理的岗位，但也只是‘大多数’，这绝不意味着向导就不会出任务了。普遍来说向导的身体能力不及哨兵是事实，但是那指的是“辅助型”精神力的向导。你看看我，爸爸的物理战斗力是完全不输给妈妈的哟。事实上在可能会出现觉醒者袭击的B、A和S级任务中塔会派出中高等级向导来配合作战，但是作为首席的我只要还有能调派的其他向导都必须守在木叶，所以窝在办公室里我也很无奈呀。而你，哨兵首席，还是黑暗哨兵，多少委托人会指名要求你就不言而喻了。”  
看着鸣人似懂非懂的点了点头，水门最后安抚性的拍了拍他的肩就转身朝着塔走去。  
与此同时玖辛奈挽住了儿子的手臂露出了斗志满满的表情：“鸣人，要加油哟！妈妈看好你！那么现在带你去看看五年来木叶的变化好了，跟紧我哟！”

刚回到家乡的黑暗哨兵被母亲带着一头扎进了各种商业街，出来的时候两个人的手上都拿着一根冰棍，是拆开包装后需要掰成两根来分享的那种。  
在远离了喧闹繁华的地段拐进各大家族聚居地之后母子俩终于可以放慢脚步边散步边聊天，玖辛奈对儿子五年来的生活充满了好奇，不停地发着问，鸣人也一一解答了。  
这么几个回合下来她的问题储备似乎告罄了，歪着头略微思考了一番接着说：“那么来说说使用尾兽之力的感觉吧，我听说了哟，你和你的尾兽成为了朋友的事情。”  
鸣人挠着头回答：“老妈，九喇嘛他不喜欢被称作尾兽，以后要好好的叫他九喇嘛哟。嗯，在使用他的精神力的时候有一种力量源源不断涌现的感觉，五感比平时也强很多的说。”  
“好的好的，”玖辛奈把手移到鸣人的腹部晃了晃，“九喇嘛，我家的鸣人承蒙你关照了哟！” 听不见回答，但她知道对方听到了。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈九喇嘛说‘哼’了的说！” 鸣人又笑得眯起了眼。他们正走过一个拐角，转向后道路两边的墙上都被漆上了巨大的家徽。  
玖辛奈突然就停住了脚步，她对上一步之外回过头来的儿子的目光说：“鸣人，你还记得这一片区域属于哪个家族吗？”  
金色的脑袋又转了回去，鸣人盯着墙上红白两色的团扇，哪怕儿时的记忆已经不再清晰，这个纹样还是给他一种太过熟悉的感觉。他在脑海中翻找着对应的称呼，很快就得出了结论：“宇智波！”  
“没错。那你还记得佐助吗？”玖辛奈看着儿子一幅没反应过来的表情补充道：“从小就认识的，会因为成绩比不过人家就打架，还记得吗？”  
“……记得的说…啊……为什么要说我成绩比不过他就打架！话说最后我明明考到了和他一样的分数的说。”鸣人的语气无力，表情也变得很微妙。  
“啧，你难道没有每次拿到考卷都去挑衅人家吗？虽然说平常也没少因为小事情闹就是了。佐助那孩子一直没有觉醒，几个月前离家去了首都，听说是打算从政呢，因为你在进行最后最关键那一步的训练，所以我和水门一直没有跟你取得联系，也没来得及告诉你。怪可惜的……我总觉得他要是觉醒了，不管是哨兵还是向导，你们都会成为很好的搭档哟。”  
“是吗，没有觉醒啊……”稍微想象了一下和那个佐助并肩作战的场景。对方的轮廓由于多年未见而模糊，他冲在前面率先解决敌人之后回身对自己说“超级大白痴”的声音却仿佛就在耳边。  
画面太美，鸣人只觉得自己的鸡皮疙瘩都要冒出来了，他连忙甩甩头，把脑内场景连带着在听说自己的竹马没能觉醒之后的一丝惋惜一起抛在了一边，和仍在讲述着佐助近况的母亲一起走进了紧挨着宇智波家的漩涡一族聚居地。

建立塔需要的各种资源使得这片大陆上只有五个大国拥有属于自己的塔，但并不是每个黑暗哨兵都出身于拥有塔的大国。  
木叶存在着好几个从塔建立的最初就定居在这里的大家族，漩涡就是其中一个。这个家族以螺旋的纹样作为家徽，规模并不出众，成员觉醒率也不高，却声名显赫——几乎所有的觉醒成员都是高等级哨兵，比如漩涡玖辛奈，比如火之国唯一的黑暗哨兵漩涡鸣人。  
而放眼全木叶乃至整片大陆的哨向家族，以红白两色的团扇为家徽的宇智波一族都是独一无二的——人丁兴旺，成员觉醒率颇高，但这个家族的特殊绝不仅仅因为这一点：他们的觉醒成员既有哨兵，又有向导，比例大致相当而且等级往往不低。  
没错，就是“比例大致相当”。通常一个家族内成员的觉醒倾向都是一边倒的，要么几乎全是哨兵，要么清一色的向导，而且向导的觉醒几率会远远小于哨兵的。但这个规律完全不适用于宇智波，他们也因此成为了当之无愧的木叶第一家族。  
鸣人的竹马宇智波佐助是现任族长的小儿子，属于这个庞大家族最核心的本家。他们同龄，佐助略大3个月，各自的母亲又是至交好友，因此从婴儿时期就会被妈妈抱着去拜访闺蜜，在一起玩（da）耍（jia）了。  
不知是不是气场不合，他们从未有过和平共处的经历，还不会说话的时候总是见面就开始挠对方的脸。后来长大一些了，就会针锋相对打起嘴炮，然后发展成相互殴打。奇怪的是不管他们打得多么起劲，坐在一边吃团子的佐助的哥哥和喝茶的两位母亲都会露出欣慰的笑，感叹他们相处得真融洽。  
再后来两个熊孩子都上了学，好巧不巧又被分在同一个班。负责老师是认识双方家长的，顺手就给安排坐在了一张桌子上。从此，欣赏漩涡同学和宇智波同学斗嘴、比成绩和在教室里追来赶去就成为了其他同学的日常。  
最开始鸣人的各个方面都是被佐助秒杀的：一个是唯恐天下不乱课业一塌糊涂的淘气包，另一个就是从长相到成绩都无懈可击的乖孩子。他们处于两个极端，却一直都坐在一起。  
鸣人在初等学校的六年间无时无刻不以赶上同桌为目标努力着，也一点点进步着，终于在毕业考的时候拿到了和佐助相同的分数。知道成绩之后鸣人欣喜若狂，甚至开始暗自计划着升学之后一定要继续努力超过佐助。  
然而在升学的那个假期他就觉醒成黑暗哨兵，随即离开了木叶。  
刚到达云之塔开始修行的时候，鸣人的身边只有负责指导他的云之塔的那位黑暗哨兵和几位木叶塔的随行人员，凭着奇拉比那为了押韵而特别抽象的文字描述他毫无头绪，只能慢慢摸索着寻找感觉。  
在努力尝试一整天却毫无进展，怀着迷茫的情绪躺在空旷的房间里的时候，他还是会经常想起这位竹马——只要努力我也可以和佐助那样被称作天才的人并肩——然后动力就会代替迷茫。  
虽然随着时间的流逝鸣人对这位竹马的印象渐渐模糊了，却不论如何也忘不掉那些让自己成功突破瓶颈的信念和毅力来源于谁。  
如今他回到了木叶，佐助却去了首都。  
鸣人其实在听说这个消息之后就明白了他做出这个选择的原因：作为大家族本家族长的儿子，从小就被寄予厚望是毋庸置疑的，何况还是那个“宇智波”。再加上大他五岁的哥哥早在10岁那年就觉醒了，还被检测出A级精神力……肯定会被拿来对比。  
18岁还没觉醒的情况基本就可以确认是普通人了，佐助应该很长一段时间内都承受着相当可怕的压力吧。从玖辛奈的说法可以推测出走上从政的道路也是考虑了很久的，所以才会生日刚过就离开木叶前往首都。也不知道什么时候才会再见面了。  
宇智波佐助是多么骄傲的一个人啊，天资聪颖却从来不放松对自己的要求，总是尽力而为做到最好。他做好了一切准备来迎接那一天，但那一天永远都不会出现了。  
鸣人突然有些难受，但他也无能为力，只好不再去想。

03\.   
与此同时千里之外的首都，宇智波佐助打了个喷嚏。  
他及时转向另一侧捂住了嘴，桀骜不驯的黑发随着主人的动作晃了晃。在重新站直身体的时候，他接收到了身边西装革履的议员投来的关心目光。  
佐助淡定地摇头表示自己没事，一只手掏出口袋里的手帕另一只抚平了西装上大动作带来的褶皱，跟着那位议员走进了会议厅。  
今天应该就是最后的决策阶段了，议员对此次会议的重视程度相当高，绝对不能出现任何差错。

会议这种东西不论搁在哪里大概都是一样的，无非是一群人坐成一圈或者好几个同心圆，表面彬彬有礼各抒己见实则在内心爆粗的场合。进行得顺利的话这样的状态会维持到会议结束，不顺利嘛……就会看到衣冠楚楚的各位政界大佬脸红脖子粗撸起袖子干架的场景了。  
这些对佐助来说并不重要，他根本不关心大佬们会闹出什么幺蛾子——今天他是作为见习秘书到场的，需要做的事情就是记录顶头上司的发言有谁赞同谁反对理由是什么。听上去似乎并不是什么难事，但其实对精神高度集中的程度和凝练文字的能力要求很高。  
佐助在角落里的长凳上坐好，从包里拿出签字笔和笔记本摊开放在桌上。当主持人宣布会议开始之后他就全神贯注的投入到了倾听当中——尽管唇枪舌战并不是什么值得集中全部精力去理解的东西，时不时拿起笔飞快地在摊开的笔记本上写下几行工整的字。  
这样的状态没能持续多长时间，原本嘈杂的会议厅突然陷入了鸦雀无声的状况。他抬起头看向被自家上司呛到却无法反驳，憋红了脸的另一位议员，又扫视了一圈其他表情各异的、看着这针锋相对的两位议员的人，好奇的推测着他们的内心波动。

他听见了上司的对手的声音，连忙让自己的视线回到那位议员身上，却惊讶地发现对方的嘴唇没有任何动作。  
然而那个声音还在继续，内容是一句相当粗鲁的话。  
看上去仪表堂堂的议员的内心活动竟然是如此的激烈，但在座的所有人当中能有几个没有在心里骂人呢？佐助不由得摇了摇头。  
紧接着他突然意识到了什么，难以置信地睁大了眼——他十分确定刚才那句粗口是不可能当着所有人的面说出来的，何况那位议员的嘴唇压根就没有动过，但佐助还是清晰地听到了他的声音。  
也就是说，“声音”并不是通过听觉接收到的，而是直接出现在他的大脑中的。  
身为宇智波，佐助对这种“脑海里的声音”非常了解——从小到大无数次听到族人说起过的，向导即将觉醒的征兆。  
这个想法只在他的脑海里停留了很短暂的时间，下一秒他的表情恢复了淡然，只在嘴角勾起一个自嘲的弧度，觉得自己一定是没有休息好出现了幻觉。  
醒一醒宇智波佐助，你已经过了18岁了，还有什么好期待呢。

他回过神来，发现由于自己的私人原因，错过了至少半分钟的辩论，有些惭愧，正准备重新拿起笔却再一次怔住了。  
和刚才的情况一样，有声音直接进入了他的大脑。但和之前完全不同的是，这一次他听到的是来自几乎会议厅里所有人的。  
不同议员的声音同时涌进了他的大脑，他呆呆地看着视线范围内那些声音的主人们，绝大多数人都没有讲话，而那些嘴唇开开合合的议员们脸上的表情，和他脑海中所听到的对应的声音说出的话语中透露的情绪截然不同。  
佐助只觉得整个会议厅里的人都脱下了伪装，他们真正的自我正集中在他的大脑里吵吵嚷嚷，而且声音越来越大。他的耳朵里全是巨大的、一刻不停的嗡鸣声，甚至直接引起了剧烈的头痛。  
他痛苦地抱住了自己的头，但那些声音完全没有消停下去，反而变本加厉的放大了，每一个发音都仿佛隆隆的雷声，重叠在一起的话语在他的意识里接二连三地响起。  
他知道自己的行为已经吸引了别人的注意，至少坐在他周围的人都渐渐地注意到了他的反常，因为他听到了那些人炸响在大脑里的、抱怨他扰乱会议秩序的声音。  
……所以我是一个向导吗……好在我才刚刚接触政治……  
佐助这么想着，在满脑子嘈杂的声音中失去了意识。

这里是一望无际的冰原。有风，夹杂着雪花，落在头上。  
佐助穿着普通的衬衣、休闲裤和帆布鞋，走在用肉眼无法看出厚度的冰层上，看上去像个涉世未深的高中生。  
他并不觉得冷。情况已经不能更明了了——他觉醒了，是个向导，目前处于自己的精神域中，不出意外的话将在这里和自己的精神体见第一面。  
参照物太少（或者说压根没有），所以他无法得知自己已经走了多远，但他完全不着急，只是持续朝着一个固定的方向以固定的频率迈着步子。  
视线里出现了一个小黑点。佐助停下脚步眯起眼睛，发现距离太远他看不出来那是什么，只知道那个小点上下晃动着，像是某种动物正在奔跑。  
毫无疑问那就是自己的精神体了。他有些激动，加速分泌的肾上腺素使他的心跳越来越快，于是他遵从了内心的渴望再次迈开腿，在冰面上小跑了起来——不用担心，处在自己的精神域中不会出现摔倒滑很远的情况，而且就算发生了也没其他人知道。  
当然佐助是不可能摔倒的。逐渐接近的过程中他看清了那只动物，不过和刚登场时完全不一样。距离太远的时候看什么都会是黑色的一个小点，而事实上它全身上下的毛皮都是白色的。  
他们很快就相遇了。那只动物体型不大，似乎还是未成年的幼崽，但这并不妨碍它有着矫健的奔跑姿态。它抬起头和佐助四目相对，眼睛乌溜溜的，透着好奇。  
是北极狼。  
佐助向自己的精神体伸出手，后者乖巧的伸头蹭了蹭，传来厚实的、毛茸茸的触感。时隔多年他终于又一次露出了发自内心的微笑：“你来得可真晚，不过总比不来好太多，那么，今后请多指教。”  
话音刚落，场景迅速变换起来，那些泛着蓝色的冰层和手心里温热的感觉都消失了。佐助放下手环顾四周，发现自己身处一个墙壁和地板都是纯白色的空无一物房间中央，只有正对面的墙上有一扇门。  
他向那扇门走去，握住把手用力一拧。

佐助睁开了眼。他正躺在一张非常柔软的床上，舒适却陌生。  
想要起身的时候有一只手用温柔的力道阻止了他的动作，他顺着那只手转头，在看见自己的母亲之后惊讶的微微张开嘴。  
见他安分的躺好了，那只手转而握住了他的手。  
美琴温和的开口：“你昏倒之后会议就中止了，议员先生第一时间联系了我们，把你送回了木叶。这里是木叶塔，你的房间。对了，你身体恢复之后就要接受系统的训练了。鼬去执行任务了，正在往回赶，应该不久后就到；你父亲忙得脱不开身，抽空来看过你几次。”  
她扶着自己的小儿子坐了起来，调整好枕头的位置让他靠在上面，递给他一杯水接着说：“向导的觉醒过程是十分痛苦的呢，辛苦你了佐助。”  
母亲的目光里满是慈爱和关切，佐助捧着玻璃杯莫名的有些想哭。然而他迅速被从自己的情绪里扯了出来——门突然就被推开了，有一个熟悉的声音无奈地说了一句“要敲门”，紧接着跑进来一个红头发的女人。  
她一把搂住佐助哭了起来，边哭边说：“呜哇啊啊啊我就知道佐助这样的好孩子一定会没事的说！”跟着她进来的金发的男人正不好意思的向美琴道歉，后者摆摆手表示不用放在心上。  
佐助安抚性地拍了拍玖辛奈的背，在水门尝试把她从自己身上撕下来的时候给了他一个自己完全不介意的眼神。他其实一点也不反感来自竹马母亲的热情，某种程度上来说，她表现出来的关心和爱护甚至超过了自己的母亲。  
坦诚地说，佐助一直都渴望着来自亲人的强烈的感情和亲密的肢体接触。这些稀松平常的东西对他来说是那么的可望不可即。  
宇智波的家风就是克制情感，家族成员之间的关系一直都很淡，父亲甚至因为他比起哥哥迟迟未觉醒而隐隐地看不起他。  
所以某种程度上来说他厌恶自己的大家族出身，羡慕着觉醒前不被看好却依然被父母毫无保留地爱着的鸣人。  
听见敲门声后玖辛奈终于放开了他，紧接着门被再次推开——这一次是轻轻地——佐助抬起头，看见了自己的哥哥。  
鼬走进房间向首席夫妇问好，玖辛奈站起身为他让出位置，他道过谢后坐在了弟弟的身边。  
“佐助，恭喜觉醒。”鼬的嘴角略微扬起，语气还是淡淡的，但是佐助可以听出来哥哥现在很高兴。  
于是他也微笑着回答了一声“嗯。”  
“在精神域里见过精神体了吗？是什么动物？”  
“见过了，精神域是一片冰原，精神体是北极狼。”  
听到这个回答，鼬和水门都眯起了眼睛。  
向导的精神力通常是辅助型，因此精神体一般都是温顺的小型草食动物；只有很小一部分向导拥有攻击型的精神力，除了调节哨兵的五感，他们还能配合哨兵的行动对敌人的精神发起攻击，非常实用。目前为止拥有肉食动物精神体的向导全部是稀有的攻击型。  
鼬摸着下巴问：“能放出来看看吗？”   
佐助点头应允，床边的地板上突兀的出现了一只白色的狼，睁着乌溜溜的眼睛冲他摇尾巴。水门和他都凑上前去仔细观察，随后得出结论：确实是北极狼的幼崽。  
“看来佐助是攻击型精神力呢，很久没有遇到攻击型的新人了，恭喜。”水门温和的笑着，一旁的玖辛奈已经握着美琴的手欢呼雀跃了起来，连鼬都少见的露出了笑容，他摸了摸弟弟精神体的头对佐助说：“得给他起个名字呢。”  
然后首席向导突然意识到了什么，换上不好意思的表情叫住了刚坐回床边的鼬：“抱歉呢鼬，能不能跟我先去一趟办公室再来陪佐助呢？”  
被叫到名字，鼬点点头，正准备站起来却被弟弟拉住了胳膊。  
看到佐助欲言又止的表情，鼬伸出手用食指和中指轻轻的戳了戳他的额头说：“ 我知道你有很多问题想问，不过先别想太多，好好休息。抱歉了佐助，下次吧，回家了的话，我们会有很多时间可以待在一起的。”   
和哥哥这样亲密的互动是佐助7岁之后的11年里再也没有经历过的，他听话地放开了鼬的胳膊，目送他跟着竹马的父亲走出房间。  
美琴和玖辛奈问了他想吃什么也结伴离开了，他在觉醒过程中一直靠葡萄糖摄取养分，现在醒来了总算可以正常进食。但现在不是饭点，塔的食堂没有食物供应，她们得出门去买。

两位母亲走出房间后不算大的空间里只剩下他一个人，佐助终于能够好好整理自己的情绪。  
从最初接触有关“觉醒”的知识起到离开前，那么长的一段时间里，哪怕有来自哥哥的安抚，他还是一直生活在不会觉醒的恐惧中和来自亲人的期待的巨大压力之下。中学毕业后他正视了自己也许是个普通人的可能性，开始思考不同于觉醒成为哨兵向导的其他道路。18岁生日那天他已经对觉醒不抱有任何期待，郑重地对父母提出了离家去首都从政的想法。  
尽管经过了深思熟虑也做好了充分的心理准备，他还是被父亲冷淡的回应伤到了自尊，对家的最后一丝眷恋就这么被冲散了。  
离开的那天哥哥在外任务，家族成员中只有母亲来送他，再就是一些曾经的同学和竹马的父母。他只身一人来到首都，成为了议员的助理，跟随他出席大大小小的会议，以为自己的一生大概就会这样平静的过去。  
没想到的是明明已经走上了另一条路，却还是被迟到的觉醒抓住衣领拽了回去。醒来后他见到了母亲和哥哥，还有竹马的父母，甚至久违的被哥哥戳了额头，这一切都让渴望亲情的他感到前所未有的安心和满足。  
那些多年里被强行压制住的委屈都在这一瞬间发泄了出来，而作为精神体的北极狼第一时间感到了主人的情绪波动，跳上床在他的腿上团成一团。  
佐助把它抱在怀里，放任了从眼中不断流出的，汹涌的液体。

04\.   
木叶塔的最高层是首席向导办公室所在的地方。  
其实不单是木叶，建立了塔的五个大国都会把首席向导的办公室安排在塔的最高层，这样可以让球体状的“感知范围”的利用率最大化。  
鼬跟在水门身后进入了这间办公室，随手带上门。他的动作很轻，只造成了轻微的刮擦声，可以看出受到过非常良好的家庭教育。  
有些天然的首席在文件堆里翻了半天才找到身边另一位向导的任务文件，期间鼬一直好脾气的站着，没有表现出来任何的不耐烦，只是在看到第二张文件时微微扬了一下眉。  
水门抱歉地朝鼬笑了一下，在椅子上坐好，后者开始用平淡的语调进行任务情况汇报。  
“如此一来这个任务算是圆满，辛苦你了。”鼬微微颔首。他没有离开的意思，仍然站在原地，那双没有波澜的黑眼睛看着水门，透出询问的意味。  
水门迎上他的视线，直截了当地拿出了第二张纸递给他说：“鼬君，虽然刚完成任务就安排下一个给你很不厚道，但纵观整个木叶，我也只能拜托你了。”  
鼬的表情还是十分平淡，水门看不出来他有没有因为刚见到弟弟就被外派而不满。他接着说：“我的儿子漩涡鸣人，对就是小时候爱找佐助麻烦的那个，他回木叶了，就是几天前的事情。他是一个黑暗哨兵想必你是记得的，目前已经有几个等级很高的任务排着队等他解决了，委托人指名要他。但是，鸣人他在雷之国受训的内容并不包括执行任务的注意事项，而且他不擅长学习理论知识，所以在家恶补也没有什么效果。因此我希望你能作为他的搭档让他在实践中学习这些，同时替我监督他好好控制自己的力量。”  
首席向导的表情严肃，他直视着鼬平静无波的黑眼睛继续说：“他的力量太过强悍，把握不好的话会造成不必要的损失引起麻烦。虽然是不情之请，我还是希望鼬君能接受这个任务，不需要进行精神辅助，黑暗哨兵都有精神力妖怪所以不会陷入狂躁。我只请求你，帮助他保持冷静，不要因为失去理智而在意志力的拉锯战中输给精神力妖怪。”  
鼬一直保持着淡漠的表情，他在水门说话期间就把手中的任务委托书大致看了一遍，他用双手把委托书递还给他点点头回答说：“首席您不必担心，鸣人君和佐助从小玩在一起，我也是把他当做自己的弟弟来看待的。我很期待在这次任务中和鸣人君重逢，顺便了解一下火之国黑暗哨兵的实力。我会尽全力保证鸣人君的理智，请您放心。”  
“非常不好意思，明天就要出第一个任务了，止水君大概会埋怨我的吧。那就拜托你了，鼬君。”水门看着鼬的脸上似乎是有那么一点红晕，他点头告别后安静的走出办公室，带上门的时候依然没有发出很大的噪音，低下头给他的任务报告书盖了个章。  
安静走向弟弟房间的鼬叹了一口气。他对自己说，从提交结合申请书起到拿到批复，那样长时间的等待都走过来了，再等待几个任务而已，不要急。  
他很快就回到了佐助的房间，在敲门得到允许后才推门进去。走进房间的瞬间他看到了坐在床上抱着一团毛茸茸的白色动物，正看向他的弟弟。  
他露出微笑走到床边坐下，试探着向佐助怀里的北极狼伸手。它没有抵触情绪，顺从地接受了覆在头上的大手，似乎被摸得很舒服还蹭了两下。  
鼬嘴角的弧度变得更大了。他对上弟弟的眼睛笑着说：“通常精神体会拒绝除了主人和主人的绑定者之外的人去触碰，关系特别好的家庭成员例外。我们果然是兄弟呢，佐助。你想好它的名字了吗？”  
佐助也回以一个微笑。他回答说：“还没怎么思考，不过就叫番茄吧。哥哥可以给我看看你的乌鸦吗？”普通人看不到哨兵向导的精神体，所以尽管早就知道鼬拥有乌鸦他却从来没有见到过。  
鼬对弟弟给精神体起的名无语了一秒……他很怀疑佐助这么多年的作文都不是自己写的，或者弟弟因为觉醒耗费了太多精力而选择了随意地用食物给精神体起名。尽管如此，他还是维持住了脸上的微笑。  
“当然可以。”鼬伸出右手接住了从天而降的一只黑色大鸟，“它叫别天神。”乌鸦乖巧地站在主人的手臂上，睁着红色的眼睛观察坐在床上的佐助，后者小心翼翼接近它，在哥哥鼓励的眼神示意下伸出手去摸到了它没有杂色的漆黑羽毛。  
于是提着食物返回的玖辛奈和美琴进门就看到了这样一幅兄友弟恭的景象。她们把包装袋放在床头柜上催佐助赶紧吃，接着对鼬说吃完再聊不迟，鼬却摇头说既然这样就回家准备明天出任务了。  
他没想到玖辛奈听到这个回答会气得连头发都炸起来：“水门那个混蛋又给你安排任务？！你刚回来吧？好不容易见到佐助为什么又要出任务？？！”  
鼬稍稍有点惊讶，上一次看到母亲的闺蜜气到头发翻飞似乎还是很久以前因为儿子的淘气？他拉回自己的思绪耐心地回答道：“事实上因为鸣人君明天第一次出任务而且等级不低，首席拜托我通过实践教他一些任务守则以及帮助他保持冷静，和监督他好好控制力量。阿姨您不用担心，出于私心我也很想见一见鸣人君。但是鸣人君是黑暗哨兵，精神力等级也比我高，我无法起到辅助的作用，所以严格意义上来讲，我的角色应当是‘导师’而非‘搭档’。”  
玖辛奈的头发随着他温和的吐字恢复了柔顺。她上前一步一把抓住鼬的手郑重地说：“我家的鸣人就麻烦你了！他可笨了，在家看了两天任务守则都是看完就忘，该骂还是要骂，千万不要手下留情！”   
态度转换得太快，鼬有点黑线，不过母亲的这位友人的行事方式一向都是这样，他也没觉得多意外。  
鼬也换上郑重的神色应了下来。他旁边的佐助在听到哥哥要带着鸣人出任务时就停下了进食的动作愣住了，现在才若有所思地开口：“鸣人回来了吗？什么时候的事？”  
一直没怎么说过话的美琴妈妈回答了这个问题：“鸣人君是三天前回到木叶的。”然后她转向自己的大儿子接着说：“首席这样安排肯定有他的考虑，鼬你可不要因为结合仪式延后不高兴哦。”  
“……我没有不高兴。”  
“哎呀，别不好意思嘛。”美琴看着大儿子的脸上泛起红色，还是没忍住调侃了一把。  
“……那我就先走了。佐助，精神力消耗过多的最佳解决办法就是睡觉，所以吃完东西就好好休息，恢复之后就要正式学习向导的知识了。我会很快回来的。”鼬最后揉了一把北极狼的头，在乌鸦消失的同时起身离开了房间，而美琴和玖辛奈也在看着佐助解决掉最后一口食物之后叮嘱他乖乖睡觉就告辞了。  
佐助又回到了一个人的状态。他把枕头重新摆放成适合睡觉的样子又将精神体放在旁边，仰面躺了下来。  
他并不准备立刻进入睡眠，或者说他已经睡得太多一时半会没办法再睡着，翻了个身面朝北极狼幼崽侧躺，用手指轻轻捋着小白团子的毛，开始思考既然都回来了，这么久没见是不是什么时候找个机会和竹马聚一聚。  
不知道那个吊车尾的这五年里有没有长高啊，是不是还是一脸蠢样。反正一直到那家伙觉醒离开木叶他都比我矮一截。佐助这么想着，突然意识到自家竹马是哨兵而自己是向导，说什么他都不可能再比自己矮，顿时觉得还是不要见面了比较好。

05\.   
作为一个指名黑暗哨兵的任务，申请单上填写的要求实在是简单得让水门感到意外：只有非常简单明了的“护卫担当”四个字而已。唯一特殊的地方在于委托人——在整片大陆都颇有名气的古董商人。  
树大招风，盯着他的强盗劫匪根本数不清，甚至还会出现训练有素的觉醒者雇佣兵。他只是个普通人，而古董又是相当贵重的东西，一旦遭遇抢劫，哪怕没能得逞，只要对货物造成了非常轻微的破损就会是巨大的损失。按照任务描述，他此次出行随身的古董并不多，却件件价值连城，因此对于安全问题尤为担忧。  
在鸣人回到木叶的第二天他的委托申请就从登记窗口转移到了水门的办公桌上，指名了黑暗哨兵，而且不仅仅是古董商人，同时出现的还有好几份同样指名鸣人的申请，这让水门哭笑不得：要不要这么受欢迎啊！儿子刚回家就要出任务真的好吗！而且他还没有学习过任务守则万一出问题了怎么办！爸爸我好担心！  
而就在他纠结万分的时候，传回来了佐助觉醒的消息，尽管只需要做出决策再安排下级去处理接收新血液的准备工作，他还是忙得焦头烂额，出任务的事就被搁置下来了。好在没过多久他就有了可以放心的人选，把儿子的第一次任务托付给了他。

第二天，鸣人第一次穿上了代表着“身体”的黑色哨兵制服，和同样一身黑色制服的母亲并排走出了漩涡家聚居地。  
他看到站在门口等着他的鼬，对方的制服款式和他一模一样，只是颜色换成了纯净的白——象征“精神”。  
鼬很安静的背着包站在那里，身形纤细，背挺得笔直，柔顺的黑发在晨曦中泛着淡金色的光。他的身边还有一个穿着黑色制服的人，比他略高一些，有着和他一样的黑色头发，但是很短，而且发尾全都打着卷。  
听到脚步声这两个人转过头来，对着玖辛奈和鸣人露出微笑：“早上好。好久不见了，鸣人君。”  
玖辛奈也笑着回复了相同的内容，相比之下鸣人显然比她激动太多。他笑得爽朗极了：“早上好呀我说！好久不见了！鼬哥！止水哥！”  
“鸣人君一点都没变呢，虽然已经比我高了，性格还是和以前一模一样。”鼬看着已经需要移高视线的面前的少年，想起他才及自己胸口时的样子，神色变得柔软：“这么说也比佐助高了不少。欢迎回家。”  
“诶我已经比佐助高了吗？听老爸老妈说他觉醒了来着，虽然很想去看看他但是进不去塔的说……”鸣人说到这里有一点低落。  
“会有机会的，虽然受训期间因为还无法自如控制精神力，存在着对其他觉醒者造成不良影响的可能只能呆在塔内，但一旦完成你们就可以见面了，说不定还会搭档出任务。”出言安抚他的是宇智波止水，“叙旧还请稍后，我们得出发去和委托人见面了。”  
四个人的速度都不慢，他们到达木叶塔正下方时正好碰上波风水门领着一个长相陌生的人走出塔的大门。  
这位名气颇大的古董商人意外的拥有十分普通的相貌，然而周身散发的气质却让他看上去非常醒目。  
他们在台阶前站定，首席向导温和的打过招呼就开始介绍身边拎着小型手提箱的人。  
“早上好呀各位，这位是此次任务的委托人川田先生。”被提到的人向他们点头致意：“麻烦诸位了。”  
水门的心情似乎很愉快，他眯起眼睛说：“哎呀，任务的细节就不赘述了，事不宜迟，鸣人你和鼬君就赶紧出发吧！祝你们一切顺利！”  
鼬点头应下，旁边的鸣人动作夸张地立正站好，冲着他的父亲敬了个礼：“等着吧我的好消息吧老爸，保证完成任务的说！”紧接着他就被一只手搭在了肩上。于是他转过头，看到了卷曲的发尾。  
止水的另一只手放在鼬的肩上，他对着鸣人露齿一笑说：“鸣人君一定要保护好我家的鼬噢，我可不希望看到他带着伤回来呢。”他身边的鼬嘶了一声抄起手肘打算捅他一下，被对方轻笑着挡了下来。  
鸣人默默地捂住了眼。好像并没有什么强烈的光源，他怎么就是觉得刺眼得无法直视呢？

总而言之，鸣人的第一次任务就这么开始了。  
水门选定这个任务作为试水可谓用心良苦，想必那些盯着川田先生的人只要不是没有情报源，就都应该听说了他此次的护卫是火之国的黑暗哨兵。考虑到巨大的实力差距他们很有可能会知难而退不出手。也就是说，鸣人和鼬说不定会一路畅通无阻地把川田先生送到目的地。  
然而这也只是最乐观的一种可能。事实上，鸣人虽然顶着“黑暗哨兵”，却从来没有真正向外界展示过自己的实力，因此依然不排除会出现抱着“只是一个初出茅庐的小孩”这样的侥幸心理铤而走险的亡命之徒的可能。  
鼬走在队伍的最后，边迈着步子边用平淡的语调把以上分析讲给前面的两人听。按照鼬的提议，他们采取了鸣人打头、鼬殿后把委托人保护起来的方式行进，走成一竖列。  
“如果是前者，自然皆大欢喜。但如果发生了后者的情况……会是一场苦战，因为袭击者必定是实力不低的觉醒者。鸣人君，你要做好心理准备。”鼬顿了顿，刚想开口继续，却噤了声——走在最前面的鸣人突然停下了脚步。  
他应该是发现了什么，侧身说：“鼬哥不用担心，请不要离开川田先生身边，剩下的交给我就好。”话音刚落正前方就出现了一排黑衣人，他们都戴着面具，看不见脸，衣服上也没有任何能看得出所属组织的标志。  
鼬吃惊地睁大了眼睛——这些人毫无疑问是听到了鸣人的话知道自己已经没有继续隐藏起来的意义了才选择现身，所以他们最初的打算就是偷袭，而且看样子其实早就进入了自己的感知范围。  
但是……哪怕是普通人也会有微小的精神力波动，这些人却能屏蔽掉向导的精神感知，也就是说，他们全部都是已结合的哨向组合！  
几乎在黑衣人出现的瞬间鼬就加固了好几层自己的精神屏障，这是属于向导的战斗本能。他转身背对委托人，警戒着鸣人后背的方向，伸出了自己的精神触须巡视周边，尝试确定是否还有仍潜伏着的袭击者。  
鸣人的声音从身后传来，说着：“你们的向导也穿黑色吗？一下子全都跑出来，这样一点后手都不留真的不太好啊我说。”  
听到鸣人关心对方的衣服颜色鼬有些好笑，但他迅速分析出了话中隐藏的信息：所有的敌人都已经现身了，这意味着鸣人可以感知到自己无法察觉的敌人。  
就算是可以通过出色的听力来捕捉到呼吸和心跳的声音……眼前这位哨兵的感知范围恐怕不会比自己小。  
黑衣人们没有回答鸣人的话，他们只是沉默着抽出了各自的武器。  
鸣人挠了挠头，声音里透着苦恼的情绪：“真的要打吗，老实说你们太勉强自己也不好……不过看起来似乎是不会撤退的样子呢，那就没办法了。”他似是毫不在意已经把武器拿在手里的这一小拨人突然发难的可能，闭上了眼。  
瞬息之间，空气中产生了无形的波纹，带着沉重的压力，以他为中心朝着黑衣人的方向迅速扩散开来，而他也由内而外散发出了充满了压迫感的气息。  
虽然鸣人尽可能的在控制，这些压力还是不可避免地扩散到他身后影响到了鼬。在和止水搭档任务时亲身体验过数次，他很清楚这是什么——高等级哨兵的威压释放，类似于某种不成文的约定，是作为哨兵之间交手前给对手的下马威一般的存在，在面对等级差距过大的敌人时甚至可以利用精神威压直接造成对手的精神崩溃。  
只是，拥有A级精神力的他从来没有因为己方哨兵的威压而产生过呼吸困难的感觉，或是不由自主的想要臣服的冲动。  
这就是，黑暗哨兵吗。

超过半数的袭击者都因为根本撑不住鸣人的精神威压跪在了地上，剩下的虽然还勉强保持着站姿，也都是一副抖得厉害的样子。  
尽管一再尝试用力，他们痉挛的手指也无法握住沉重的金属兵器，只能眼睁睁看着它们脱手，砸在地面上。  
金发的黑暗哨兵在听到沉闷的撞击声后挠了挠脸，一挥手将仍在向四周不断蔓延的、可怖的威压收敛起来，动作十分洒脱自如。  
他回头给了鼬一个带着歉意的眼神，在看到对方颔首表示不在意后又转回来对着撤去了压力反倒扑通跌在地上的黑衣人们开口：“抱歉，持续时间其实也很短啦，但是我很确定你们真的加起来都打不过我的说。怎样，不然收拾收拾你们的武器回去呗？”  
“别……别开玩笑了！”回答鸣人的看上去是这伙人的头目——只有他戴着图案奇形怪状到根本无法形容的面具，别人的好歹能看出来面具上画了什么——他已经从地上站了起来，正双手撑着膝盖喘着气。  
稍稍找回呼吸频率后他强迫自己用颤抖的手捡起武器，指着对面明显实力比自己高出太多的哨兵，接着说：“我们怎么可能，就这样回去呢！”从面具里传出来的声音嘶哑而低沉，带着一股狠劲。听到他的话，其他黑衣人也重新打着颤站立起来，握住了属于自己的武器。  
隔着面具，鸣人看不见他们的脸，无法从表情或眼神推断他们是不是正因为以卵击石的行为感到害怕或是后悔。但哪怕现在面对的是对他而言实力弱到可笑的人，他的脸上也没有半点轻蔑或不屑。  
漩涡鸣人，火之国的黑暗哨兵。不论自身实力强大到何种地步，都会尊重每一个对他来说不堪一击的对手。  
“我知道了。”他的表情严肃神色认真，“那么，我出手了！”  
站在他身后的鼬只看到了金色的重影——那是黑暗哨兵的金发。  
鸣人的速度实在是太快了。当鼬再一次清晰地看到他的身影时，几乎所有的黑衣人都已经倒在了地上，只剩下一个还在倒下的途中。而他也在黑暗哨兵翻飞的衣角重新归于平静时倒在了同伴的身上，发出沉闷的、肌体相撞的声音。  
鸣人则在声音响起的瞬间卸掉了自己散发的压迫感，恢复成那个意气风发的少年。他眯起眼，笑着对并排站着的鼬和川田先生比出一个大拇指，然后在鼬充满深意的凝视中败下阵来开口：“诶诶，我都没下重手，只是打晕了他们而已的说，不过晕的时间可能比较久就是了，鼬哥你别那样看着我啊压力超大的我说！”  
他的表情瞬息万变，神态生动，鼬不由得在心里再次感叹他真的和小时候一模一样。  
他对鸣人露出微笑：“你做得很好。”又转头对从开始到结束都非常淡定，看来已经对突发情况习以为常的委托人说：“非常抱歉耽误了时间，川田先生需要休息一下吗？”  
委托人摇摇头：“继续走吧，我也是经常出门的人，很习惯长途跋涉。”说完川田先生就重新提起小型手提箱向前走了几步，在经过鸣人身边时拍了拍他的肩说：“你很不错。”紧随其后的鼬也像他那样在自己看着长大的少年肩上轻拍了两下，留下错愕不已的鸣人站在原地。  
他好一会才反应过来，咧开嘴追了上去，灵活地避开了地上横七竖八倒着的黑衣人们，回给他们一人一个大力拍肩，重新走在最靠前的位置。

无惊无险地解决一切后他们再也没有遇到新的袭击者，顺利地把委托人送到了交货地点。鸣人和鼬站在川田先生的身后寸步不离，直到他完成交接工作。  
“非常感谢二位，宇智波先生的鼎鼎大名是在普通人中也广为流传的，而漩涡先生，您并不是第一个接下我的护卫任务的黑暗哨兵，却是我最欣赏的一个：年轻、实力强悍，却谦逊，不滥用力量，心地善良。我很期待您日后的成就。”川田先生说完向鸣人和鼬微微鞠躬，在他们回礼之后告辞离去了。  
年轻的黑暗哨兵伸手挠了挠自己的金发，转头对身边的“任务导师”提问：“鼬哥，川田先生这样夸奖我，真的超不习惯啊……我哪有他说的那么厉害？”  
鼬的目光依旧停留在闻名五大国的古董商人的背影上。他没有转头看鸣人，保持着原先的姿势回答：“年轻，这点不用解释，你才18岁不是吗。实力强悍这一点，说实话我都被吓到了，你发现了我没能注意到的袭击者。再有，我的精神力是A级，而你的威压甚至会让我颤抖，我还是第一次体会到因为己方哨兵的威压战栗的感觉。但是这样强大的你，却尊重那些袭击者，哪怕他们在你的威压之下连保持站立都很困难；最后，你没有下杀手，只是打晕了他们。鸣人君，我很高兴，你一点都没有变。”  
“诶？！有吗？我完全没感觉到的说……鼬哥你别夸我，太不好意思了我说……”鸣人低头搔了搔自己的脸颊，指尖掠过的地方微微发红，也不知道是没控制好力道还是被夸奖之后的害羞。  
鼬终于转过头来微笑着看他：“为了奖励你，我们去吃拉面吧，鸣人君，希望我没有记错你的爱好，或者说我的记忆应该不会出错，希望你的爱好和你的性格一样并没有产生变动。”  
“诶我确实一直都喜欢拉面来着！鼬哥你还记得啊！话说你怎么知道这里有拉面？你也是第一次来这里吧我说？”  
“因为过来的路上我观察了周边，而你没有，所以我知道而你不知道。”  
鸣人露出委屈的表情：“我可是一直都有好好留意是否存在袭击者的说！鼬哥你和我注意的东西不一样啦……”  
“并没有责怪你或者嘲笑你的意思，鸣人君。”鼬换了个方向迈开脚步：“跟上。”  
“噢！我要双份叉烧和鱼板！”  
“好的。”鼬看着一秒恢复元气、眯起眼笑得灿烂的金发少年小跑着追上自己，觉得心情实在是好极了。

06\.   
拉面店里，在点完单等待食物上桌的间隙中，鼬突然想到了什么。他侧身对坐在旁边摇头晃脑一脸幸福的鸣人提问道：“鸣人君，可以告诉我你的精神体是什么动物吗？有些好奇。”  
鸣人停下了晃来晃去的动作，金发因为惯性，小幅度抖动一番才恢复静止。他笑着回答：“当然可以啦鼬哥！而且虽然之前没有见过，但我一直都知道你的精神体是乌鸦，也要告诉你我的精神体是什么才公平嘛。它是一只狮子，唔，听奇拉比大叔说是巴巴里狮子，我也不太懂，总之看上去还很威风的说。”  
“奇拉比……雷之国的黑暗哨兵么，你们似乎相处得很愉快。巴巴里狮子可是已经灭绝的物种，不过作为精神体出现也并非不合理。有机会的话真想见识一下呢，属于黑暗哨兵的精神体。”  
鸣人竖起拇指说：“我和大叔关系可好了！还学会了唱RAP哟！”说完，这个满面阳光的人突然就蔫了下去：“我倒是很愿意把它放出来给别人看……但是它超级懒啊啊啊啊啊在精神域里从来都是睡觉！不睡觉就在森林里晃悠！每次放出来都是一副没睡醒的样子！精神沟通的时候还会打着哈欠跟我说没事不要放它出去打扰它睡觉！战斗也不出来帮忙！为这个我可是被奇拉比大叔嘲笑了好久的说！”  
鼬看着他因为苦恼而抓起头的动作，出言安抚道：“狮子这种动物就是十分慵懒的，不过进入战斗状态就会和平时完全不一样。按照鸣人君的实力，恐怕也确实不怎么会碰到需要精神体辅助战斗的场合，你不用想太多。这么说来鸣人君的精神域是森林吗？”  
“不完全是，应该算是森林和草原各一半的说。谢谢鼬哥……希望真是这样。哪天遇到非常强的敌人，或许就能得到答案了吧。”  
“没错。鸣人君你的精神体叫什么名字呢？”  
年轻的哨兵正想回答，就被送来拉面的店家打断了。他看着面前被放在桌上的海碗，蒸腾而出的热气里带着食物的香味，粗细均匀的面条上码放着泛着油光的大块叉烧，正准备向着筷子伸手，却莫名地感到一股凝视。他侧过头去，发现鼬依然盯着他，似乎对答案很执着。  
于是他有些不好意思地说出了自己精神体的名字：“鼬哥你别笑……它就叫拉面的说！”  
听到这个回答，要说完全没有笑的想法是不可能的，但事实上鼬在吃惊之余更多的是欣慰：这里还有一个拿食物给精神体起名的人，弟弟你并不孤独！鸣人君真不愧是作为竹马的存在有你陪着佐助真是太好了！  
埋头吸溜面条的鸣人完全沉浸在了美食带来的味觉享受中，并不知道身边这位向导内心的思绪是多么的澎湃。

吃完拉面天色已晚，鼬决定在当地的民宿里休息一晚再和鸣人一起启程返回。他们第二天一早出发得有些迟，不过因为觉醒者的身体素质比普通人强上不少，所以返程用去的时间几乎只是任务途中的一半。  
到达木叶后他们径直去了塔，快走到的时候鸣人才想起来自己其实是进不去的，只能郁闷地和鼬道别。  
“超怀念小时候去老爸的办公室捣蛋的日子啊我说……那么就拜托你了鼬哥，我先走了的说！啊对了，麻烦替我问候一下小佐助哟！” 鸣人对着鼬挥了挥手，转身离开了。  
鼬站在原地看着他的背影，好一会才刷了自己的手环走进塔的大门。他向首席办公室走去，路过佐助的房间稍微停顿了一下，还是将迈步的动作继续了下去。

敲门的力道适中节奏规律，鼬在得到应允后打开了门。他站在首席向导的办公桌前进行任务情况报告，语调依旧平淡，却在提到鸣人的战斗时露出了微笑。  
“鸣人君实在是很优秀呢，因为袭击者都是已结合的觉醒者，而我没有办法和作为黑暗哨兵的他精神共鸣，所以没能及时发现他们，但是他注意到了，可能是察觉了呼吸或者心跳的声音。鸣人君对哨兵威压的控制能力非常好，能集中方向释放而且收放自如，压迫感十足，是会让我产生臣服冲动的强大。他在劝说对方放弃无果后也没有露出半分轻蔑，眼神很认真，那是尊重对手的眼神；最后，他只是打晕了那些袭击者，并没有伤害他们。总而言之我认为，鸣人君拥有健全而强大的内心，和对于自己的‘力量’的正确认知。他已经成长为可靠的哨兵，请您对他放心。”  
波风水门露出欣慰的笑，他在委托书上戳下一个“任务完成”的章，对上鼬的眼睛说：“鼬君，真是麻烦你了，非常感谢。你的眼光肯定不会错，我相信鸣人他已经可以独当一面。既然如此，接下来的任务我就安排塔里的其他向导和他搭档好了，毕竟我也不希望耽误你和止水君太久，从今天开始你们就可以休假了。”  
“感谢您的体谅。能在绑定前和鸣人君搭档是我的荣幸，我也很高兴，亲眼见证了火之国黑暗哨兵的强大。那么我就告辞了。”  
水门目送着他离开房间，门被带上的瞬间从舒适的皮椅上跳起来握住拳头说：“哈哈哈哈哈任务完成得这么顺利！鸣人这么棒！到底是我和玖辛奈的孩子！爸爸我好高兴！”  
他重新坐了下来，打开抽屉拿出一小叠文件——全部都是指名黑暗哨兵的委托书——开始思考接下来安排哪一个任务给自己的儿子。

鼬回到了属于自己弟弟的房间门口，再一次地伸手敲门，却没有得到回应。为了防止不受控的精神力影响到其他觉醒者，塔中属于受训中向导房间的这几层都采用了屏蔽精神触须的特殊材料建造，他无法使用精神力寻找佐助。鼬正思索着弟弟是不是已经开始受训了，就听见有人叫了一声“哥哥”。  
于是他回过头去，看到了站在走廊拐角的，自己的弟弟。  
佐助抱着自己的精神体加快脚步走到房门口，鼬注意到他的右手上多出来一个手环，还换上了预备向导制服——和正式向导的制服颜色一样，只是款式简单一些。他将手环凑近感应区，领着哥哥走进了自己的房间。  
“怎么这么快就回来了？我还以为要很久。”佐助把北极狼幼崽放在床上，坐在它的旁边，看着在不远处的软椅上坐下的哥哥问道。  
“因为鸣人君实在是很优秀，所以轻松解决了。”  
“啧，那个超级大白痴居然能让哥哥你给出这么高的评价，真是好奇啊，黑暗哨兵的力量。”  
“非常强大哦。鸣人君已经是十分可靠的哨兵了呢，见到面的时候说实话吓了一跳，他已经比我高出这么多了，”鼬说着站起身用手比划了一下：“大概要比佐助高小半个头。”  
“……不知为何我非常的不爽。”  
“还是那么孩子气呢佐助，身高方面的较劲确实是从婴儿时期持续到了现在吧，”鼬坐回软倚，露出温和的笑：“哨兵的身高确实普遍要比向导高一些，不用太在意。这次任务发现了有趣的事情哦，鸣人君给他的精神体——一只巴巴里雄狮，起名叫做‘拉面’。你们俩真不愧是竹马，起名风格都一模一样。可惜的是没有看到他的精神体，据说是因为懒以及确实没有需要精神体辅助的强大对手，希望还有机会能看到。”  
佐助偏过头嘁了一声，说：“总觉得这只精神体会和它的主人一样蠢，哥哥你还是不要抱太大期望比较好。”  
“我怎么觉得你其实很想亲眼验证鸣人君的实力呢。话说你有手环了，精神力等级测试已经完成了吗？”  
“完全没有验证超级大白痴实力的想法，我只是好奇黑暗哨兵而已。一大早就出门去做精神力测试了，评级之后拿到的向导手环。”佐助突然露出了骄傲的笑继续道：“给我的评级是S，比哥哥还高哦！”  
这样孩子气的表情已经太久没有见到过了。鼬有些恍惚，眼前浮现了弟弟孩童时代朝自己撒娇的可爱模样。  
“是啊，佐助可是我的弟弟，当然会超过我呢。”他站起身走到佐助面前，伸手戳了戳弟弟的额头说：“加油，我期待着你日后的成就。”  
佐助抬起头来和自己的哥哥四目相对。他笑得意气风发，目光里满是对未来的向往，回答的声音坚定有力：“那是自然！”

07.  
鸣人沿着聚居地外围的墙壁缓缓踱步。古老的各个家族聚居地之间的缝隙中很难碰上人，四周安静得过分。  
他心不在焉地边走边数漆在墙上的团扇家徽，数量多起来之后就弄混了数字，索性放弃。  
走进漩涡一族的聚居地后终于能看见顶着红发的族人，他们笑着对鸣人点头致意，鸣人也咧嘴一笑作为回复。他就这样一路保持着温暖的笑容，回到了自己的家。  
在拧门把手开门的同时喊出一句“我回来了哟！”，鸣人刚踏进家门就被自己的母亲抱了满怀：“欢迎回来！”女哨兵散发着愉快的气息，她放开自己的儿子锤了一把他的背继续道：“任务顺利完成，妈妈很开心的说！恭喜！”  
被结结实实捶了一拳正闭上眼睛准备嚎痛的鸣人突然感受到了和刚才那一下截然不同的、轻柔的力道，他睁开眼，发现玖辛奈正把手搭在自己肩上。母亲的脸上是难得一见的温柔神情，她接着开口：“你长大了呢，鸣人。”  
年轻的黑暗哨兵伸出两条手臂架在后脑勺上，露出灿烂的笑容，对自己的母亲比出了大拇指。他把背包卸下来放在玄关的柜子上，边脱鞋边发问：“话说，老妈你是怎么知道我任务顺利的？鼬哥应该还在老爸的办公室才对啊我说。”  
“你忘记了吗，这里属于水门的精神力覆盖范围。他呀，在鼬汇报的时候心里都高兴得欢呼大叫了，还得为了形象硬憋着，结果鼬一走他就从椅子上跳了起来哈哈哈哈哈！水门的兴奋包括鼬说的话都从精神链接里反馈到了我这里，所以我都知道呀。”  
“对哦！”鸣人一脸的恍然大悟，“这么一说确实，小时候也是，你总能知道老爸在想什么……这就是结合之后的精神链接吗？能拥有一个可以毫无保留的分享自己的思想的人，听上去真不错呢我说。” 他苦笑了一下：“可惜我这个黑暗哨兵只能和九喇嘛一起玩耍啦。”  
儿子无奈的表情让玖辛奈有些不知所措，正准备说点什么来转移话题，类似于“就算不能精神结合，鸣人你还是可以寻找自己的爱情呀！”之类的，就看见站在对面的鸣人表情飞速变换，垂下头盯着腹部快速地摆手说：“九喇嘛我没有不满意！真的很高兴可以和你一起玩耍呀我说！相信我！”  
瞎担心什么呀，我家的鸣人可是个乐观向上的孩子。玖辛奈这么想着，伸出手去抓住鸣人的小臂，拉着他走向沙发：“收拾东西的时候翻到了年代久远的相册，一起来看看吧，小时候的鸣人很可爱哟！”  
“诶诶诶诶老妈小点劲疼啊！！！！”

总而言之，揉着手臂的鸣人和自己的母亲并排坐上了沙发。虽然黑暗哨兵强大的身体素质使得他的小臂上并没有出现红印，该疼还是会疼的。  
玖辛奈拿过摊开放在茶几上的相册翻到第一页，指给鸣人看：“这是你刚出生的照片，婴儿时期的你总是很乖巧的睡觉，完全想象不到长大一点会调皮成那样哈哈哈哈哈！”  
鸣人瞄了一眼照片上那个皱巴巴的婴儿，觉得难看极了。见他一幅兴趣缺缺的样子，玖辛奈翻开第二页说：“这张是美琴抱着佐助来看我的时候，把你们俩放在一起照的，那时候你才一周大，佐助大你三个月。婴儿长得快，所以他看上去比你个头大很多，不过现在你要比他高咯。”  
这次鸣人明显被引起了兴趣，他从母亲手里接过相册，仔细端详婴儿佐助，得出一个结论——就算一周大的自己已经不再皱巴巴，旁边白白胖胖的佐助还是要比自己好看太多。  
他接着向后翻，发现这本相册应该是母亲存放自己小时候的照片用的。他看到大概是出生没多久，头上还只有一层细密绒毛的、啃手指的自己，长大一些后被母亲抱在怀里喂饭的自己，大概两三岁、坐在父亲肩上的自己，被父亲扶着腰走路的自己，一系列记录着成长经历的照片。除了自己、父亲和母亲，照片中出现得最多的就是佐助了，母亲一一保留着他们挠对方的脸、向对方扔豌豆泥、一起玩泥巴、搭积木和骑单车的照片。  
尽管和佐助是从小一起长大的，但鸣人从来不知道，原来在儿时还不会有什么清晰记忆的时候，他们一起经历过那么多——毕竟小时候的自己不爱看照片。  
指尖从照片上清秀的孩童脸上划过，他自言自语道：“这家伙小时候比长大之后可爱多了，他竟然还会有这么丰富的表情吗，我只记得他到了初等学校的高年级几乎都要变成面瘫了，大多数时间都是没什么表情的。”  
虽然这只是鸣人的自言自语，玖辛奈可不会当做没听到。她猛地凑到儿子的手边，看到照片上的两个因为小恐龙玩具正在怄气的小朋友笑出了声：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，佐助小时候第一次喊我阿姨那会害羞的样子我一直记得的说！超可爱！当然啦鸣人你也很可爱，不过你们俩的可爱类型不同呢，佐助刚出生的时候还被我当成女孩子差点给你们定下娃娃亲哟。”   
“诶？！” 鸣人被惊人的信息量震撼到了，他想象了一下长头发的女版佐助一脸轻蔑地看着自己甩出一句“哼，吊车尾的”，起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。他在心里握拳泪流满面：谢天谢地没有定下娃娃亲！！！佐助是男生实在是太好了！！！  
他继续向后翻，后半部分的照片几乎全是自己和佐助的合照：开学典礼上并排站着，领到校服换好后在教室里被安排坐在一起；大概是父亲加班母亲出任务的时候借宿在佐助家一起吃饭；在自己家里和佐助一起打游戏。上学之后能捕捉到的瞬间要少很多，但还是积攒下来这么多照片，看来自己和佐助呆在一起的时间确实是超乎想象的多。  
相册的最后一张照片是觉醒后离开前和佐助站在一起拍的。两个小孩为了离别都伤心不已，佐助眼眶已经红了还倔强地咬着下唇，自己则痛快地哭了出来，皱着脸，鼻涕眼泪一大把。  
鸣人对这个场景还是有着非常深刻的印象，只是看到照片后的感想和当年眼泪汪汪的时候可完全不一样了——唉唉，真丢人。  
希望佐助忘得一干二净而且这几年都没有看照片！  
鸣人合上相册，侧头问母亲：“佐助的训练大概要持续多久呢我说？”  
“嗯，这个取决于他学习的内容和掌握情况。不过因为佐助觉醒得很晚，精神力级别又是S级，大概会为了早日投放到有生战力中而删减不必要的内容吧，再加上那孩子聪明，应该不会很久的。”  
“诶？！S级？！不是说S级向导只有老爸一个吗！”鸣人吃惊地长大了嘴，觉得不愧是佐助啊居然这么厉害不愧是我一生的对手！  
“哈哈哈哈哈很意外吗？我和水门倒是很期待你们俩搭档出任务的说！”玖辛奈站起身揉了一把儿子的头发，继续道：“为了庆祝第一次任务大成功今晚吃大餐！我去厨房了，鸣人你整理一下行李洗个澡准备吃饭吧！”  
“好的！老妈的大餐超期待啊我说！”  
放在腿上的相册尽管被保存得很好，还是因为陈旧磨损了边角。鸣人用手指抚过毛边，决定要去买一个新的相册，再把这些照片一张不漏地收藏进去。

08.  
波风水门无比地想要立刻飞奔回家抱抱儿子，举起来转个圈，但目之所及尽是堆积如山的待处理文件，他不得不留在办公室里让它们逐渐变少直至消失。  
话虽如此，首席向导还是分出一点注意力，打开精神链接边工作边全程观看了老婆和儿子的互动。所以他也看到了，在提到“精神链接”时鸣人无奈的苦笑。  
水门瞬间心痛不已，父爱泛滥。他觉得玖辛奈的想法实在是太正确了，就算不能进行精神结合，没办法体验到伴侣之间毫无保留的链接，难道鸣人就不能去寻找自己的真爱吗！从外形条件到人品，从个人能力到性格，儿子哪一点比其他哨兵差！爸爸我要帮助他找到真爱！  
他数了数手头指名鸣人的任务委托书，决定安排塔里的未结合向导们挨个和儿子搭档出任务。这其中有不少都是曾和鸣人同学过的旧识，做做任务聊聊天叙叙旧说不定就会擦出爱的火花！

于是——鸣人背着包来到塔下，看到眼前不敢直视自己，一直侧头盯着地面，红着脸绞手指的第二次任务搭档时有些不知道该说些什么好。  
这位新搭档名叫日向雏田，出身于木叶又一大家族“日向”。该家族的历史和规模可以与“宇智波”媲美，只是觉醒成员数目和能力等级都比不上后者。  
总而言之，这位出身本家的大小姐和鸣人同班学习过六年，性格温婉举止端庄。虽然精神力等级平庸了些，不过在鸣人是黑暗哨兵的前提下这也不是什么问题，总得来说水门十分看好她。所以他看到这位大小姐在面对儿子时害羞的神态时心里窃喜：有戏！可行！爸爸我怎么那么英明！  
怀着这样的心情，首席向导微笑着挥手送走了一脸莫名其妙，走在前面的儿子，对着手指低头紧跟在鸣人后面的雏田和他们的委托人。  
只是，任务结束后返回木叶的儿子对那位昔日的女同学并无太多热情，确切来说是保持着礼貌而疏离的态度。在日向小姐的汇报中他只收集到了“鸣人君实力强大”，“委托人对他很满意”这样的讯息，所以他回家就去问鸣人对这位搭档的看法。  
在回答水门的询问时鸣人的语气意外的冷淡：“感觉是个奇怪的人，讲话的时候总在看旁边从来没有目光交流，给人不真诚的印象。遇上突发情况从来反应不过来，僵在原地一副不知所措的样子，我都不敢把委托人的安全交给她，得在战斗的时候分心留意。虽说也不是什么困难的事情……总之不太愉快吧，还不如我一个人。她的精力似乎都用来对手指了，就是不愿意让两根食指分开，看来这两根手指关系真好。”  
一向温和、体谅他人的鸣人竟然毫不留情地给出这样的评价，大概任务中真的发生了不愉快的事情吧。按照水门对儿子的了解，这位大小姐看起来是彻底没戏了。  
首席向导略微思考一番，对儿子说：“我知道了，那么以后就不安排你和她搭档了，下次任务的人选让我考虑一下再通知你。”  
鸣人松了一口气，对自己的父亲比了一个道谢的手势。

第三次任务不再是护送，而是铲除一个矿业发达的城镇上的恶势力——一个由无所属的哨兵向导们集合成的组织。  
自从这个组织看上了这个小镇的矿产并强行接管，居民们的生活就欢笑不再，所有人都被笼罩在恐怖的气氛下。前不久镇子里的人终于忍无可忍，刚巧传来了黑暗哨兵归来的消息，居民们商量一番做出了决定：每家每户都拿出了自己的积蓄作为任务酬劳来雇佣黑暗哨兵，不论如何都要除掉他们。  
执行这个任务就意味着肯定会发生觉醒者之间的战斗，而且在战斗的同时，需要保护的对象数量之多，前两次任务根本无法相比。  
水门安排的搭档向导叫天天，觉醒前是大鸣人一届的学姐。她不属于什么大家族，只是普通人家的觉醒者。虽然出身平凡，这位女向导却给了鸣人相当好的印象：她冷静且果断，分析能力极强；战斗风格属于少见的武器控场型，而且感知能力非常敏锐，可以保障相当大范围内的绝对安全。  
他们听完委托人描述的情况，天天就推断出了组织成员的实力状况：“规模不算大，但也绝对不小。这样的一群觉醒者盘踞在镇上这么久，我们却没有得到消息，说明他们的实力平庸兴不起什么大风浪。”  
商讨一番后决定了作战计划：矿工们按照组织的安排上工，其他居民留在家中关好门窗。鸣人和天天潜伏在暗处等待组织上的管理者出现，后者负责在战斗开始后集合所有矿工并保障他们的安全，前者则负责警惕后援，将组织成员一网打尽。  
细致分析后制定的完美战略，加上执行者出色的个人能力，这个任务的圆满程度是意料之中的。觉醒者罪犯监狱派人接走了被制服的组织成员，他们将在审判后正式开始牢狱生涯。  
返程时鸣人和天天被镇上的居民送到城镇的大门口，他们俩手里都被塞满了各式各样的小礼物——居民们实在是太热情了。  
金发的哨兵单手抱住收到的东西，回过身边走边冲着还站在门口目送他们的男女老幼挥手，直到镇子的入口被茂密的树冠遮住。  
并排走在一边的天天突然开口说了句和任务完全不相关的话，鸣人愣了半天，完全不能理解她这样做的原因。他一路上都持续思考着，却并没能得出任何结论，直到回到木叶在家里和父亲说起任务见闻——  
“天天她很厉害啊，怎么行动都是她安排的，我只是照着做就大获全胜了的说。不过有一件事很奇怪……启程返回时她说‘虽然你很强大，但果然在我看来宁次是比黑暗哨兵还要优秀的存在’，话说宁次是谁啊我说？”  
水门没有回答儿子的问题。他思考了一会，做好了近期内在办公桌上的文件堆里看见由日向家的少爷提交的结合申请的准备。  
所以说，都可以省掉去问天天的意向这一步了，首席向导的章直接通过。两情相悦的情况下申请应该很快就能批下来，希望评估委员会那群古板的老头子不要因为所谓“大家族身份”为难这两个年轻人。  
他从自己的思绪中抽身，发现儿子正顶着一脸难以言喻的表情看着自己，不好意思地挠挠头开口：“抱歉鸣人，想到别的地方去了……”。水门看着鸣人，后者的表情没有变化，只是眼神里出现了鄙夷的情绪。  
他伸手揉乱了儿子的头发，表情柔和地说：“天天她应该是很认可你的吧，毕竟合作得很愉快。但是呢，宁次是她喜欢的人，所以对她来说哪怕你是黑暗哨兵，也比不上宁次在她心里的地位。”  
水门挪开手，发现儿子顶着乱糟糟的金发看着自己，脸上写满了“我不懂”，轻轻地笑了出来：“喜欢一个人的时候，对方和其他人是完全不一样的呢，会无意识地觉得对方什么都好。”  
会懂的，会出现的。鸣人，你会找到喜欢的人的。

除开因为出任务组成搭档才见第一次面的向导，陆陆续续和鸣人合作过的一群人里旧识还真不少。  
比如山中家族的大小姐，山中井野。她是一位相当有天赋的向导，精神力等级也是少见的A级。和鸣人搭档期间两人聊天的话题一直没离开过另一位老同学——春野樱。老同学是井野的发小，小时候长得甚是可爱所以鸣人在第一次见面的时候还红了脸——然而也就一小会儿，因为他的注意力马上就被坐到旁边来的佐助转移走了。  
鸣人觉醒后就离开了木叶，并不清楚昔日老同学的情况。听完井野的描述他受的惊吓着实不小：万万没想到昔日可爱的小女孩觉醒成了A级哨兵，还因为拥有一身惊人怪力被培养成了赤手空拳紧身战斗的类型。  
不过仔细回忆的话……其实樱她快毕业的时候就已经表现出暴力倾向了，这种发展倒是十分合乎情理。  
井野的家族内部流传着一种特殊的使用精神力的方法，可以控制敌人的意志，让鸣人啧啧称奇。任务进行得十分顺利，和搭档相处得也很愉快。  
如果井野没有调侃他在第一次看到樱的时候脸红了的话。  
“诶，樱小时候确实很可爱啊我说，脸红一下也很正常吧。”  
调侃他的人掏出钱包，向他展示了放在透明夹层中间的照片——两个短发的小女孩手牵手笑得开心极了，是小时候的樱和井野。  
她指了指照片上那个粉色头发上有红色蝴蝶结的那个说：“啧啧啧，宽额头应该就是那会班上最可爱的了，确实不能怪你。”  
鸣人看了看照片，脑海中浮现了完成第一次任务之后，坐在沙发上和母亲一起看的相册中吸引了自己的注意力的，因为在和自己抢小恐龙玩具而鼓着脸颊的，小时候的佐助。  
樱确实很可爱啦，不过佐助比她还要可爱就是了。  
这么想着，鸣人没忍住弯起了嘴角。井野看见他露出了温和的笑，感到十分满意，收起了钱包，浑然不知对方笑的原因和自己想象的完全不一样。

不得不提的还有一位重量级搭档兼老同学，出身奈良一族的奈良鹿丸。  
漩涡一族人丁并不兴旺，因此童年的鸣人一直缺乏同族的玩伴，经常和其它家族的同龄人呆在一起，他对鸣人而言是非常重要的朋友。  
不同于佐助，孩提时代的鹿丸是个会和鸣人一起偷懒调皮捣蛋的人，后者实施的大部分恶作剧都有他的参与。虽然年级第一名从来都是佐助，但按照鸣人对他的了解，他绝对是个不折不扣的天才。而当被问起为什么不在考试的时候全力以赴时，他的回答是——  
“引起老师注意的话会变得很麻烦，我最害怕的就是麻烦。”  
回忆着儿时的交情，想起鹿丸那张总写着“麻烦”的脸，鸣人有些迫不及待。所以在看到塔下姿势随意的向导时，他选择了跑到对方面前，完全顾不上被气流带动着在身后乱飞的制服下摆。  
“哟鹿丸！好久不见了！还是那副毫无干劲的样子呢我说！”  
叫做鹿丸的年轻人似乎完全不在意自己白色的制服蹭上灰尘，靠在塔的外墙上，双手插在裤兜里。他微长的黑色头发即使已经被束起在脑后，还是倔强地朝天翘着。  
他看着眼前兴奋的旧识叹了口气，不情不愿地开口：“真是麻烦，虽然我早就知道总有一个任务要轮到我和你一起。” 鹿丸直起身，与搭档的蓝眼睛四目相对继续说：“喂鸣人，虽然我知道你肯定没有了解到首席的用意，还是想问问。你就不奇怪为什么自己的任务搭档一直换没有过重复吗？”  
年轻的黑暗哨兵歪头思考了一阵，右手握拳敲在左手掌心说：“对哦！确实是一直在换搭档的说！你不说我都没注意到的说……不过老爸真的有什么用意吗我说？”  
鹿丸脸上的表情从“麻烦”变成了“我就知道”。他又叹了口气，迈开脚步示意鸣人跟上，边走边说：“塔里的未结合向导都在交流讨论和你搭档的任务经历，我注意到一点，他们在向首席汇报情况的时候都会被问一句对于你的看法。那么情况就很明显了：首席在安排你相亲。”  
他回过头，不出所料看到了一脸呆滞，表情写满了“难以置信”的鸣人。鹿丸露出玩味的笑，继续说：“看样子是要把所有的未结合向导都挨个搭档一次哟，原来你真的什么都不知道吗，啧啧啧。”  
鸣人痛苦地扶住了自己的额头回答：“完全搞不懂老爸在想什么啊！我是黑暗哨兵没办法和向导精神结合啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
走在前面的向导停下了脚步，白色制服的下摆在空气里晃了两下，最终归于静止。鹿丸转身对上鸣人疑惑的视线，后者见他表情认真也严肃起来，他再次开了口：“黑暗哨兵无法与向导精神结合，这个理论存在的前提是什么你知道吗。好吧我知道你肯定不知道，就直说了。黑暗哨兵和普通哨兵的区别在于他们拥有不逊于向导的精神力，而精神结合的要求是向导一方能够为哨兵一方进行精神疏导，精神力匹配度越高效果越好。这就意味着向导的精神力要能驾驭哨兵的精神力，等级差距太大会导致向导控制不住双方的精神力而暴走。所以其实黑暗哨兵可以和向导精神结合，只是几乎不存在精神力等级高到那样程度的向导。”  
鸣人挠挠头，觉得不存在和无法结合这两者并不存在区别。他小声说出了自己的想法，换来了一声轻笑。鹿丸重新迈开了脚步，身后的黑暗哨兵还因为他的轻笑有些没反应过来，拉开了一小段距离。  
“我可不这么看。”因为背对的姿势，他的声音到达鸣人耳边时已经变得有些模糊。被追问时智商200的天才露出了富有深意的笑，他十分自然地说起另一件事，将话题转移到了另外的方向。  
你的竹马可是多年来精神力最强的向导，连首席都赞不绝口。至于他能不能驾驭你的精神力嘛……这事还真说不定。不过话说得太开就没意思了，而且很麻烦，还是等你自己去发现吧。

09.  
在鹿丸善意地提醒后鸣人变得特别小心翼翼，对接下来任务中搭档的向导都采用了礼貌而疏离的态度来对待——好在这对他并不陌生，毕竟第二次出任务就已经经历过了。  
回木叶后的半年时间里鸣人的任务搭档都没有重复过，一向有话直说的他不忍心打击父亲的积极性，也好奇着是否真的存在精神力高到能和自己匹配的向导，竟一直把对“相亲”的抗拒憋在心里，把全副心思都放在了任务上。  
所以在再一次圆满完成任务回到木叶，看到还不到下班时间就出现在家中的父亲时，鸣人松了一口气——终于要来了啊老爸。  
而波风水门的想法其实很简单：玖辛奈出门执行任务不在家，这是个父子谈心的好机会！  
他招呼儿子坐在身旁的沙发上，看着对方超然的表情感到自己的脸部肌肉变得十分僵硬，深吸一口气硬着头皮问了出来：“……鸣人啊，这段时间也认识了不少塔里的向导吧，有没有觉得谁相处得特别舒服或者长得很好看？”  
听到这个问题鸣人在心里翻起了白眼，他努力装作还不清楚父亲意图的样子回答说：“老爸你问这个干啥，相处得都还行啊，大家长得也都挺好看的说。”  
“那有没有程度特别高的呢？”水门紧追不舍。  
鸣人顿了顿，还是选择了回答：“……老实说，跟鼬哥出完任务回来的时候看了小时候的相册，虽然不知道佐助现在什么样但我觉得他们都比不上佐助好看的说。”他的眼神游移，边说边在心里双手合十向竹马道歉：佐助你比他们都好看是真的！现在这情况只能拿你出来当挡箭牌了对不起啊我说！  
首席向导露出了高深莫测的表情，目光灼灼盯着儿子看了好一会，直到鸣人浑身不自在得快忍不住时才拍了拍他的肩站起身来一言不发地走开了。  
为了进行“男人之间的对话”水门特意空出一段时间溜回家，他还得回到塔中继续批文件。  
父亲离开的关门声响起后鸣人紧绷的心情终于放松下来，他放松身体向后仰去，让自己整个人都陷进柔软的沙发靠背，长长吐出一口气，觉得终于卸下了一个已经背得太久的包袱。  
他暗自庆幸着机智应对让自己逃过一劫，哼着小曲打算出门去商业街那家最爱的拉面店享受人生。

回到办公室，重新坐上软椅的波风水门在效率极低地看过几份文件后再也控制不住自己的思绪，他放下手中的笔站起身，走到窗前打开抽屉拿出一张纸——那上面是宇智波佐助的精神触须综合运用能力测试结果。  
他对着那张纸发了会呆，做出了一个重要的决定。

宇智波佐助的训练要结束了。  
尽管觉醒得很晚，他运用精神力的手法却自如得仿佛与生俱来，往往是指导者讲解完理论知识再稍作示范他就能够完全掌握。因此，在短短半年时间里他就完成了诸多向导必修科目，测试结果也都十分理想。  
这是一个哪怕对于人才辈出的宇智波一族来说，也可谓不可多得的精英向导。按照古老大家族的传统，在他正式穿上向导制服的那天，家族内部将举办隆重的庆典。

身穿传统和式服装的族长宇智波富岳正襟危坐在矮桌前，美琴端来茶盘放在桌上，跪坐在他身边开始沏茶。  
许久没有使用过盘腿坐姿，腿部传来硬梆梆的触感让波风水门非常怀念自己家中柔软的沙发。他纠结了一阵，还是决定开门见山地说，边道谢边接过美琴递给自己的茶杯放在面前，终于开了口：  
“我有一个不情之请。”  
面前的友人因有事相求而亲自登门的情况还是第一次发生，富岳和美琴听到这番发言时难免有些惊讶，但很快他们的眼神就变得异常认真。  
水门对上他们的视线，面露难色低头盯着摆在面前矮桌上的茶杯，说出了自己的请求：“如果可以的话……可否允许漩涡一族参加佐助君正式成为向导的庆典？”  
首席向导把自己半年前的小九九和与儿子的对话一股脑倒了出来。  
停止讲述后他先拿余光瞄了一眼坐在侧面的宇智波鼬，发现对方的脸上居然带着淡淡的笑意，他震惊不已，猛地抬起头看向族长夫妇——富岳的表情是难以言喻的微妙，而美琴则弯起了嘴角。  
他们的表情让让水门松了一口气，仿佛受到了鼓励继续开始说自己的想法：“所以，我想借这个契机让两个年轻人见个面交流交流……当然，我们肯定会尊重佐助君的选择，让他们自己解决，绝不干涉！”  
族长和夫人面面相觑，精神链接让他们一瞬间就明白了对方的想法。富岳清了清嗓子说：“水门你也知道，庆典一般都限定了家族内部成员才能参加，要打破传统的话我们需要时间考虑，所以很抱歉现在并不能给你明确的答复。”  
“提出这个要求确实很唐突，其实已经做好了被拒绝的心理准备，富岳你能给我这个‘考虑’的回答已经很让人喜出望外了……那么我就此告辞，希望能尽早得到答复。”水门的腿已经因为蜷曲的姿势开始发麻，他扶着桌子稳住重心，又加了一句：“请务必不要告诉玖辛奈，她那个直来直往的性子恐怕在得到消息后一小时以内就会不经意让鸣人也知道，拜托了。”  
三位宇智波送水门离开后回到桌前坐下，族长家中变得寂静无声。他们保持着沉默，室内的空气渐渐凝重起来，气氛变得越来越压抑，连水门留下的杯子里往外冒热气的速度都仿佛变慢了。  
鼬差点产生这奇怪的氛围会永远持续下去的错觉，但庭院外传来了止水的声音。卷发的宇智波走进院门，边脱鞋边说：“我回来了”，他走近客厅，在看到和室内三人端正的坐姿和严肃的表情时愣住了。  
虽然止水并不知道刚才发生了什么，但他的出现总算给这莫名其妙的气氛画上了句号。时刻保持着端坐的族长终于出声打破了沉默，他看向自己的大儿子，问他：“鼬，你对首席的要求怎么看？”  
“我觉得父亲您不妨一试。”  
富岳被提起了兴趣，他倾身向前继续问道：“是吗，为什么？”  
完全不清楚状况，还穿着黑色哨兵制服的止水颇为苦恼：到底该不该像往常一样先回房间换上和服再下来坐到自己向导的身边呢？他只好呆立在和室的拉门处。  
好在鼬察觉到了他的无措，在回答父亲的问题前打开了精神链接让他直接过来自己身边坐好。止水还想继续问问发生了什么，对方却直接关掉了链接，但他并不觉得困惑——按照他对自己向导的了解，鼬一定是有很重要的事情要考虑，不便分神。于是他安静地关好拉门，走了几步在对方身边盘腿坐下，自觉地拿过一个倒扣在茶盘里的杯子给自己满上。  
鼬在他坐稳之后深吸一口气开始陈述自己的观点，语气里满是认真：“父亲您还记得鸣人君回到木叶后第一次任务的搭档是我吗？这是首席因为不放心而特意让我照顾他的安排。我虽然很感谢首席对我的赏识和信任，但在接到任务的时候还是免不了担心——毕竟鸣人君是黑暗哨兵，万一发生意外就会造成不可挽回的后果。然而我多虑了，鸣人君在任务中表现得非常出色，在我看来就算没学习过任务手册，他自身的品格却完全足够弥补。我没有和其他黑暗哨兵搭档过，不能作对比，但那次任务的委托人给了鸣人君相当高的评价，说鸣人君是他最欣赏的一个黑暗哨兵。而我也亲眼见到了鸣人君实力多么强大，对力量的控制是何等自如。鸣人君变了，又好像完全没有变：现在他已经成为了合格的哨兵，不再是离开木叶前的那个孩子，但他的性格、待人接物的方式还是和以前一模一样：真诚而又大方，十分温暖。”  
鼬直视着父亲的眼睛继续道：“鸣人君和佐助从小一起长大，双方家族交好父母又是旧识好友，不存在家庭背景方面的问题；而亲自登门的首席那边态度也很明确了，希望我们能给鸣人君一个机会，迫不及待到要求参加其他家族内部的活动恐怕是因为想让鸣人君尽可能早和佐助重逢吧。”  
他顿了顿，坐在旁边的止水一言不发地拿起他的茶杯倒上热水递了过来，他接过杯子捧在手里，并不进行接下来的动作，似乎略微有些紧张。鼬低着头不去看自己的父亲，手指摩挲着茶杯的外壁，过了好一会才重新抬起头继续对话。  
但这一次他的语调带上了不易察觉的颤抖。  
“客观角度上我认为这个提议可行，毕竟漩涡一族的聚居地从木叶塔成立最初就和宇智波紧挨在一起，大家一直都互相了解。至于传承下来的规矩，也可以随着时代演变而逐渐演化，做出一些改变；主观上来说，如果要给佐助选择绑定对象的话，我看好鸣人君。”  
富岳刚想开口说点什么，就被鼬打断了。他有些错愕，但同时十分清楚自己的大儿子是一个处事极有分寸的人，就按捺住了反驳的话语选择了继续听下去。  
“我知道您一定在想：鸣人君是黑暗哨兵，谈何绑定。哨兵有这样的认知很正常，但我想作为向导的母亲应该在受训期间一定听说过黑暗哨兵无法与向导精神结合的实质。”鼬看向美琴，对方朝他点了点头，露出温和的微笑。  
母亲的态度给了他莫大的鼓励，压力瞬间消失了不少，鼬长舒一口气，语调恢复了常态：“哨兵向导精神结合的前提是‘精神力的可控’，也就是双方精神力等级不可相差过大，而黑暗哨兵的精神力一般向导难以企及，与其说‘无法结合’不如形容为‘没人配得上’比较合适，但不知为何前者的说法却流传得更广。首席已经是难得一见的高等向导了，他告诉过我，目前来看这片大陆上都不会有比佐助精神力还强的向导，而木叶塔也只在最初建立时出现过一位精神力波动图峰值和佐助一样高的向导。”  
“而且，就算佐助的精神力等级和他一样，还是会成为超越他的存在，因为成长带来的进步会让佐助更上一层楼，所以他已经把佐助当做首席向导的接班人在培养了。在我看来，佐助能够与鸣人君精神力匹配的可能性并非没有。而我同时也觉得，以佐助的能力，放眼整个木叶的未结合哨兵，没人能配得上他——除了鸣人君。”  
鼬的话说完了，房间内又一次变得寂静无声。他看向父亲，发现对方的眼神涣散没有焦点，像是陷入了沉思，终于暗自松了口气，把被冒着汗的手攥得外壁有些滑的杯子端到嘴边喝了一口。  
良久，富岳才长叹一声对大儿子的发言做出回复：“不得不承认你分析得很有道理，鼬。站在旁观者的角度上来看我一定会非常认同你的看法，而站在一个父亲的角度……我实在很难接受。”  
他意有所指地看向坐在大儿子旁边那位哨兵，目光锋利得像是出鞘的寒芒，刺得止水坐立不安，不自在地从盘着腿换成了支起一条腿的姿势。  
“我的两个儿子都觉醒成向导，大儿子被拐走才过了半年，就有人觊觎小儿子……虽然知道这是迟早会发生的事，像这样还没穿上制服就被盯上的情况还是完全无法接受。真的不拒绝掉吗，我觉得佐助应该看不上那小子吧？”  
美琴依旧微笑着，鼬则平静的喝完了水，把茶杯轻轻放回了桌上。他淡淡的开口：“父亲您可要考虑清楚，毕竟我们需要尊重佐助的想法。而如果佐助其实对鸣人君也有好感的话，他估计不太会希望看到您的阻挠。”  
“啧……”富岳皱起眉头，恶狠狠地说：“那这事就应下来吧，还得考虑怎么跟其他家族解释为什么不请他们，美琴你准备一下通知到全族成员。我倒要看看佐助对这个臭小子到底是什么态度。”他又剜了一眼止水，没好气地说：“你，快去换衣服，没规矩。”说完就站起身大步离开了和室，走廊上的木质地板被他踩得啪啪响。  
止水扶住自己的额头叹了口气，觉得实在是流年不利，也不是自己故意不换衣服的不是吗。他察觉到鼬重新打开了精神链接，侧头准备问刚才到底是什么情况，却看见了对方弧度明显的嘴角。于是他吞下了即将脱口而出的问题改在精神链里发问。  
发生什么开心的事情了吗？  
算是吧。  
是什么？  
你过几天就知道了。  
诶？！你这样可不好啊鼬！  
鼬笑意更深，他没有再回答自己的哨兵，只是拿过空茶杯塞给止水示意对方给自己倒茶。  
漩涡鸣人，前路畅通无阻，但能不能拿下佐助可就要看你自己了。

10.  
这天一大早鸣人就被母亲的大叫吓得从床上摔下到地，瞬间清醒。他迅速爬起来飞奔下楼，看到玖辛奈和水门站在厨房里，前者表情兴奋眼神闪亮，而后者露出了无奈的笑示意妻子小点声。  
玖辛奈用没有拿锅铲的那只手冲着儿子比了个剪刀，紧接着握成拳激动地说：“鸣人！今天佐助就要拿到正式向导的制服了！等会宇智波家族会为了他举办庆典，我们漩涡一族也被邀请参加了！非本族成员参加活动这可是前所未有的！你爸爸几天前就收到了邀请，但他居然到最后了才告诉我！真是过分是不是！哈哈哈哈哈这可是你们竹马二人时隔五年半的重逢！快去洗漱来吃早饭然后穿得帅气无比地过去！”  
说完她推着儿子的背出了厨房门，回去接着煎蛋了。水门看着妻子干劲十足的背影，十分庆幸自己还没把儿子可能对佐助有点意思这件事告诉她。  
鸣人走进洗漱间，慢吞吞刷好牙洗完脸，终于意识到老妈噼里啪啦连珠炮一样倒给他那么多话里最重要的信息是什么——一会就可以见到佐助了！  
他突然就亢奋起来，蹬蹬蹬狂奔上楼回到自己的房间，三下两下蹬掉密密麻麻印着鱼板的睡衣裤，扯下卡通睡帽换上T恤套进牛仔裤。  
然而当鸣人回到厨房，走向餐桌时却被玖辛奈一巴掌拍在头上勒令换上哨兵制服，他委屈不已哀嚎一声表达抗议：太不方便了！  
发给鸣人的几套制服都是木叶考虑到黑暗哨兵身份特制的，目的是与其他哨兵区分开来，比起普通哨兵制服区别很小——仅仅在于具有加长的下摆。虽然只有这么一点细微变化，但对于鸣人来说，活动腿部的时候实在是相当的不方便，所以不出任务的时候他都会把任务中穿过的制服洗干净丢进衣柜。那几套制服都被按照穿着的先后顺序摆好，雪藏着等到出任务时轮换着穿。  
不过再怎么不方便也要顺着母亲的心意来。因此孝顺的好孩子漩涡鸣人最终选择了上楼打开衣柜拿出其中一套制服穿好，之后看着摊在床上的T恤和牛仔裤欲哭无泪。  
走路都会晃来晃去真的是太麻烦了我说！

与此同时，宇智波佐助提上了装着制服的手提箱被父母和哥哥从塔里接走回到了宇智波家。族中成员都在为了接下来的庆典忙碌着，富岳打了声招呼说要去指挥工作就离开了。  
回到自己房间，佐助按照美琴的叮嘱直接换上了刚发到手的向导制服，对着与和室格格不入的穿衣镜整理领口和袖口。  
现在他已经不会像刚穿上预备向导制服时那样不自在了，虽然不得不承认在受训刚开始，需要天天穿白色的预备向导制服时，已经习惯深色衣物的他还耗费了一段时间来适应。  
佐助看着穿衣镜里的自己，发现正式制服下摆要比预备向导制服的长很多。但其它部位的尺寸都非常合适，前几天也确实被带去后勤部量了尺寸，那么就是特意做成这样的了。佐助盯着下摆的底部，可以想象它们随着动作晃来晃去的样子，没忍住叹了口气。他思索了一下把制服做成这样的目的，本以为最可能的原因是自己的S级精神力，但事实上作为首席向导同样拥有S级精神力的波风水门都穿着清爽干练的制服。  
他当然不可能想到这是水门为了尽可能地给自己的儿子创造机会而动用特权干涉了后勤，强行让他们成为了木叶唯二拥有加长下摆的人。  
百思不得其解，佐助放弃了探究坐回床上，把手臂垫在脑后顺势躺了下去。他在脑海中飞快地把自己这半年来在塔中接受过的训练内容回顾了一遍，心里满是豪情壮志。  
然而他的思绪被敲门声打断了。来人对着佐助弯起嘴角，走到床边向他伸出手，被对方自然而然地回握住后用力把他拉了起来。  
鼬松开了弟弟的手，并拢两指轻轻戳了戳他的额头说：“该出发了佐助，都准备好了吗？”  
“当然。”佐助跟着哥哥走到家门口，与等在那里的母亲和止水汇合后在家人的陪伴下走向崭新未来的开端。

然而他还没来得及走到庆典举办地，就在途中遭遇了一只冲着他们四人狂奔过来的大型动物。佐助第一时间认出了这只来势汹汹的狮子是属于某个觉醒者的精神体，但他并不能确定它属于谁。  
所以虽然圆满结束了训练完全不担心会被袭击得手，佐助还是本能地进入了戒备状态，精神触须蓄势待发。但出乎意料的是那只狮子在靠近他之后自动放缓了速度，换上小碎步蹦跳着来到了佐助面前，然后——  
低下头用它毛茸茸的脑袋蹭了蹭佐助的腿。  
佐助被这样的发展弄得哭笑不得，他侧头用眼神询问哥哥知不知道这是谁的精神体，顺便嘲讽了一句那个连自己的精神体都管不住的家伙，却看到对方将狮子观察一番后露出了微妙的表情。  
“所以说，这到底是——”怎么回事？终于忍不住出声的佐助没能把自己的问题说完，因为从狮子出现的方向传来了中气十足的大喊。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我终于找到你了拉面！！！！”声音由远及近，来人的速度非常快，停在狮子旁边时佐助才看清对方的长相。  
他很高，比佐助高半个头，金发蓝眼，两边脸颊上各有三道狐须状的胎记。佐助的目光一路向下，看到了对方身上穿着哨兵的黑色制服，也有着非常长的下摆。  
就在佐助的目光黏在对方的制服下摆上撕不下来，内心被“自己不是一个人”的安慰充满时，一个想法涌进脑海，他直接楞住了。  
等一等，这个外貌特征，这个精神体……佐助想起了哥哥说过的巴巴里狮子，产生了不祥的预感。  
他抬起头，发现对方也在低头看他，蓝眼睛里透露出欣喜，咧开嘴笑着说：“你莫非是佐助吗，宇智波佐助？”  
宇智波佐助没能按捺住翻白眼的冲动，面前这人绝对是吊车尾的没得跑了。他冲着对方露出挑衅的笑，回答道：“你一定是黑暗哨兵漩涡鸣人先生吧，啧啧啧想不到传说中的人物竟然管不住自己的精神体，真是长见识了。”语气充满了调侃，却并无鄙夷的意味。  
金发哨兵脸上的笑僵住了，他欲哭无泪地说：“我也不知道拉面它今天怎么了……平常喊它出来都不愿意，还要跟我闹脾气，结果今天刚进你们宇智波的聚居地它就自己出来跑掉了的说……”  
鸣人伸手搭在自己精神体的头上，好言相劝想让它回到精神域中，却遭到了无声的拒绝——拉面无视了自己的主人，继续着蹭佐助裤腿的行为。  
“嘁，你真是完全没变啊超级大白痴。我听父亲说了漩涡也会过来，那么就别管它了，既然碰到了就一起去吧。”佐助绕开和高大威猛的外形完全不相符的卖萌狮子继续向前走。  
“噢噢噢噢好的我说。那个啊佐助，拉面它可能是想跟你的精神体玩？要不要放出来呢？”鸣人也迈开步子追上佐助，并排走在一起，后面跟着小碎步蹦跳着的巴巴里狮子。  
“啧。”佐助看上去很不耐烦，但还是在身后放出了北极狼。凭空出现的它比起最初觉醒时已经长大了不少，但和鸣人的狮子比起来还是显得非常娇小。  
“噢噢噢噢白色的狼！它真好看的说！它叫什么呀佐助！”鸣人指着竹马的精神体双眼放光。  
“……番茄。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我的狮子叫拉面的说！它一定是察觉到了也被用食物命名的小伙伴的气息才跑出来找它的吧我说！”鸣人大笑着说出这个推测的同时，他的巴巴里狮子小心翼翼地尝试抬起藏好了指甲的爪子，试探性地想用肉垫去拍拍北极狼的头，被灵巧地躲开后失落得连鬃毛都耷拉了下来。  
“……啧，你这个超级大白痴。”佐助懒得理他，自顾自加快了脚步想拉开距离，然而对方黏得很紧，不停地问他能不能行行好让拉面摸摸番茄。  
他的注意力全都放在了旁边这位竹马身上，完全没有回头看因为跟在身后的精神体而走得有些靠后的母亲，哥哥和止水，更不用说他们脸上精彩纷呈的表情了。

11.  
庆典的举办地是坐落在宇智波一族聚居地中心小山丘上的一幢古老建筑，属于传统的和式风格，据说应该被叫做“神社”。  
鸣人和佐助来到通往神社的台阶前，在迈出一步踩上第一阶之后停住了，伸手提起过长的制服下摆。他们同时做出了完全一致的动作，然后在注意到对方和自己的高度相似后相视一笑。  
两个五年没有相见的竹马在重逢后迅速找回了儿时那般自然的相处模式，双方都没有感到生疏。  
他们拾级而上，保持着一致的步调并肩而行，身后是各自的精神体，步子大的狮子走几步就会停下来回头等着另一个小伙伴。  
鸣人侧过头和佐助说话，刚好看到自己的精神体回身的动作，本来到了嘴边的话硬生生吞了回去，取而代之的是憋了很久的感慨：  
“我说佐助，我都很久没有在精神域以外的地方见到拉面了，但是刚进宇智波的聚居地没多久它就突然出现而且狂奔了起来，怎么叫都不回来，我只好追上去，就看到它在蹭你……这实在是很奇怪啊我说。”  
“啧，你不是都自我解释了一遍‘好不容易遇到也叫一种食物的同伴’吗，还想什么有的没有的，与其纠结那只蠢狮子跑出来的原因不如好好学着控制自己的精神体。我好像是比你晚五年觉醒吧，然而先觉醒的那个还拿自己的狮子没办法？”最后一句的语调上扬满是玩味，佐助也侧过头看着竹马的蓝眼睛，他勾起单边嘴角的表情透露出的情绪和语气一模一样。  
年轻的黑暗哨兵倒抽一口凉气：“嘶……佐助你能不能不要揪着不放……话说我真的很努力地和拉面沟通交流了，别人的精神体都跟主人的半身一样，我也不知道为什么拉面它就是不听我的话……你是怎么和番茄交流的呢？”  
对方的眼睛闪烁着期待，尽管如此佐助还是毫不留情地说出了事实：“或许是因为黑暗哨兵的特殊性？我和它并没有什么特别的交流，我说什么它都会听，所以帮不到你。”他看到对方一瞬间变成失落的表情突然隐隐觉得其实那句话可以说得再委婉点。  
“可是奇拉比大叔的精神体还是很听他的话啊我说……这样啊……那就没办法了的说。我跟鼬哥出任务的时候他说过拉面不听话不愿意参与战斗可能是因为我没有遇到过实力相当的对手，不需要精神体辅助。我以为在碰上那样的人之前都没有机会把拉面叫出来了……总之也很谢谢你让我再一次在现实中见到了这家伙。”鸣人边说边加大转头的幅度回头看着自己的精神体，倔强的金发轻微晃动几下后恢复了原状，没有随着身体倾斜改变角度。  
听到道谢，佐助有些莫名的不好意思。他趁着对方还没有转回来，摆正姿势把视线转移到前方的台阶上，发现他们已经快要到达山顶了。

他们踏上最后一级台阶后站定，松开提着制服下摆的手，仰头看着眼前被漆成橙红色的高耸的鸟居。鸣人的视线掠过一座座鸟居，到达主殿青灰色的瓦片和雕花的屋檐，因为这前所未见的，自带着庄严肃穆气息的建筑睁大了眼睛；佐助则略微扫了几眼周边环境，得出神社刚经历过修缮的结论就继续向前走去。  
他一连走了好几步都没有听到另一个人跟上来的脚步声，停下了迈步的动作回身看向对方，发现竹马呆呆地仰着头，身边的精神体巴巴里狮子和主人姿势完全一致，眯眼盯着主殿的方向。  
漩涡鸣人的金发被山顶刮过的风带起，在气流中轻轻颤动。阳光透过环绕着神社的参天古树的繁茂树冠在他身上投下细碎的光斑，风拂过树叶造成小幅度摆动，那些斑驳的光点也轻微地晃动着。  
佐助刹那间产生了不远处站着的黑暗哨兵正发着光的错觉。  
他不由自主地露出微笑，叫出了对方的名字：“鸣人——再不走就要迟到了。”而终于回过神来的黑暗哨兵低下头，看到竹马嘴角噙着的笑意也忍不住回给对方一个灿烂的笑。  
佐助笑得真好看啊我说。  
他迈开腿，小跑着迅速回到了对方身边的位置，两个人并肩走过排列整齐的鸟居，走向这个古老家族的神社主殿。

宇智波一族的族人已经聚集在了主殿前，他们都为了许久不曾经历的庆典穿上了传统和式服装和木屐。在一大群黑发搭配深色和服的人当中还有着非常显眼的一小撮顶着红发的人，他们服饰各异，但大多数还是穿着黑色的哨兵制服——是漩涡一族的族人。  
他们的脸上都带着愉快的笑意，不少人正相谈甚欢。鸣人眼尖地在当中找到了看上去十分激动的母亲和她身边和富岳大叔有一搭没一搭对话的父亲。漩涡一族的成员们还是第一次来到这个在自家聚居地旁另一个家族的神社，表情里满是好奇。  
紧接着，玖辛奈也发现了自己的儿子、走在他身边的佐助和跟在他们不远处的闺蜜，兴奋地跑向美琴，一把拽住她的胳膊不停地说“恭喜”。  
她的动作吸引了几乎所有人的注意力，虽然两个家族的成员中还有不少正处于交谈状态却都齐刷刷朝她所在的方向看去——  
看到了庆祝活动的主角，与他并肩走来的，大名鼎鼎的火之国黑暗哨兵，以及跟在他们身后的，各自的精神体。  
宇智波佐助对着自己的族人颔首致意，而他身边的漩涡鸣人从来没有过同时被这么多人一起盯着看的经历，有些不知所措，僵硬地朝他们挥了挥手之后憋出一句“大家好啊我说！”  
“啧，吊车尾的别在那丢人现眼了快跟我过来。”佐助带着他走到神社入口附近的水池，告诉他要用小水瓢取水洗手和漱口，并亲自示范了一次，然后笑着着对方笨手笨脚地模仿自己的动作。  
就在鸣人用手捧起水池中的水送进口中时，周围的说话声逐渐变小，甚至完全消失了。察觉到气氛有变的鸣人把水吐在水池外，和佐助起身看向人群，发现大家都注视着他们身后的两只精神体：番茄正仰起头看着拉面不知道第多少次小心翼翼伸过来的爪子。  
鸣人在精神域里毫不留情地嘲笑了自己的狮子，等着看它不知道第几次被番茄躲掉，却被接下来的发展惊得张大了嘴——番茄歪了歪头，还是没有从拉面的爪子下闪身离开，被肉垫拍在了小脑袋上，接着它后退了一步歪头看着大狮子，似乎是在埋怨它没控制好力道拍疼了自己。  
金发哨兵瞬间感动无比，他上前几步一把抱起竹马的北极狼举高高，在接收到自家狮子鄙夷的情绪后将它放回地上转而蹲下用手揉了揉它的小脑袋说：“谢谢你番茄！拉面这么蠢你不嫌弃它实在是太好了我说！”  
北极狼乌溜溜的眼睛在他发完言后开始透出嫌弃，但它乖巧地任由主人的竹马把自己举起来又在自己的脑袋上揉来揉去。于是连它的主人都看不下去了，拍开自家竹马肆虐的手重新把番茄的毛理顺。  
当他们重新站起身时候看到的是不知何时也来到了水池边的美琴、玖辛奈、止水和鼬。除了一脸生无可恋的止水，其他三人的嘴角都带着笑意，玖辛奈更是连眼睛都眯了起来。  
她用力捶了一把儿子的肩，看着鸣人捂住肩膀抽气又追加了一拳说：“干得不错啊鸣人，这么深藏不露？妈妈看好你！加油啊我说！”  
啊啊，老妈的口癖又跑出来了，她怎么了这么激动，还有什么叫深藏不露，我藏什么了我说？加什么油啊？  
他困惑不已，但还没来得及细想，对面就传来了鼬的声音：“鸣人君第一次来到宇智波的神社一定很好奇吧，离活动开始还有一阵，让佐助带你走一走介绍一下怎么样？”  
“诶？”鸣人放下捂着肩膀的手看向鼬，蓝眼睛亮闪闪的：“真的可以吗？” 说话间身边的佐助已经带着北极狼走出了几步远，甚至自己的狮子也已经有了跟着走的趋势。  
他急忙叫住了对方，然而佐助没有回头，只是停住脚步背对着他甩出一句：“还不快点跟上，到底要不要在神社里转一转了你这个吊车尾的。”  
“哦哦哦好的我来了！”  
“刚才洗手和漱口的地方叫做手水舍，水池叫做净身泉，在参拜神社之前要净身，步骤就是刚才做过的那些。禁忌是不可以用瓢直接喝水或是把漱口水重新吐进池子里。”  
“这样啊。”鸣人想象了一下所有人都排着队洗手，漱完口又把水吐回水池的画面，打了个颤开始庆幸规定里没有要求吐回去。  
“神社代表着神居住的地方，这里供奉着象征着太阳的天照大神。刚才让你看呆的橙色木质，类似于牌坊的东西叫鸟居，名字来源于一个神话，太长了不讲。它是作为‘门’的存在，踏过鸟居就到了神所在的地方。”  
鸣人回头看向那些高耸的建筑，突然意识到自己正身处神的领域，神情变得庄重而肃穆。他跟着佐助继续走着，专心听对方用不温不火的语气讲述着主殿和供奉殿的区别，门口的神使是两只猫又，表演台的作用。  
“其实表演台的用途已经变了，过一会……我会在上面发言。”  
“是吗，我很期待看你发言的说，小佐助。”  
“啧，等着吧你这个吊车尾的。”  
他们穿行在两族的成员之间，注意力全都放在对方身上，根本就没有意识到所到之处的族人们脸上因为他们的互动出现了或惊悚或讶异，或激动或惊喜的表情。

12.  
波风水门和宇智波富岳的目光一直黏在各自的儿子身上，两位父亲看到的虽然是同一个场景，但明显心情一个天上一个地下。  
富岳的内心仿佛寒风过境，只能通过嘲讽水门来找回场子：首席向导的教育实在太失败，自己的儿子没教好也就算了，毕竟觉醒后鸣人就离开家去往雷之国受训，估摸着黑暗哨兵的教育也不会包括哨向生理常识；但是连亲自教出来的佐助也不知道作为向导，自己的精神体和非亲属哨兵的精神体相处得很融洽意味着什么。  
所以他们俩才能顶着在场其他觉醒者充满探究意味的目光和普通人不明觉厉的表情，若无其事地四处走动，一个用平淡的语气讲解，一个听得认真。  
庆典即将开始，富岳眼瞅着按照这个发展自家小儿子是肯定要被拐走没跑了，正打算给身边的好友甩狠话，刚转过头就发现对方表情严肃地看向神社入口，那里站着一个他俩都很熟悉的人——  
奈良鹿久，是鹿丸的父亲，木叶智囊团的领军人物。  
“日安。”扎着朝天辫的男人向他们颔首，接着说道：“接到了来自风之国的紧急传信，黑暗哨兵遇袭求援。现在已经通知了火之国的领导人和外交人员，集合完毕后将会举行简短的电话会议。首席，虽然很抱歉打断这个活动，恐怕您和宇智波族长都不得不前往木叶塔了。”  
“好的，我知道了。”波风水门侧头对着眉头紧锁的富岳说：“我去就可以了，你留在这里。族长是要主持活动的吧，佐助需要你。”  
对方听到这句话先是松了一口气，之后神色又迅速变得严峻：“需要我的环节结束后会立刻赶过去。”两位父亲交换一个眼神，水门对他点点头就和鹿久一起离开了神社，而富岳则回到主殿前集合族人前往表演台。  
宇智波一族的族长走上表演台，目光掠过台下的人群准确地找到了因为穿着白色制服而特别显眼的小儿子。不出他所料，佐助的身边果然粘着那个金毛小子。他强行压下自己不爽的心情，示意人群安静，清了清嗓开始讲话：  
“感谢各位莅临宇智波一族的神社！今天对与宇智波一族而言意义重大：首先我们多年来最具天分的觉醒者顺利地完成了训练，正式穿上了向导制服；其次我族第一次邀请了从木叶塔建立最初就和宇智波共同进退的漩涡一族来参加族内活动，这意味着两族的关系又变得更加亲近了，今后也会友好地相处，相互扶持携手进步！”  
不管是黑发的宇智波还是红发的漩涡都不约而同鼓起了掌。富岳静静地等待着掌声退去，继续说：“这位觉醒者，是我的小儿子，宇智波佐助。他觉醒得非常晚，超过了理论上的觉醒年纪，但这并不影响他的优秀。事实上，18岁生日过后他离开了木叶前往首都打算在政坛闯出一片天地，并且在觉醒之前的短短几个月内就已经小有成就，我相信如果不是突然觉醒让他回到了木叶，他一定会在政治领域做出一番成绩。但不管他成为政坛人士还是向导，不论是作为父亲还是家族长，我都以他为荣。”  
听到父亲的话，佐助怔住了。他抬头看进站在台上父亲的眼睛，对其中透出的欣慰和自豪感到难以置信。猝不及防得到了在太过漫长的时间里都求而不得的东西，佐助向来优秀的自控力突然间都消失得一干二净，汹涌的情绪使得他难以自制地颤抖起来。  
周围人群的声音仿佛都离他远去了，佐助完全陷入了自己的情绪中，他的意识一片空白，就这么一直打着颤呆呆地看着自己的父亲，也没有听到富岳喊出他的名字，叫他上台发言的声音。  
这时有一只手落在他的肩上微微握紧。那只手带着温暖的热度，力道适中，既把他拉回了现实又没有让他感到疼痛。他侧头望去，看到了属于竹马的标志性的金发蓝眼。  
漩涡鸣人的眼睛是很容易让人联想到晴朗天空的湛蓝色。他直视着宇智波佐助的双眼，在注意到对方的眼神又有了焦点已经回过神来之后依然没有松开捏住佐助肩膀的手，反而加大了力度。  
金发哨兵对自己的竹马露出灿烂的微笑说：“到你发言了哦小佐助，不是叫我等着吗，我可是很期待的哟。”  
肩上传来手指收紧造成的微痛，佐助却丝毫不觉得反感。他能感受到对方无声的安抚和支持，短时间内就让自己停止了颤抖恢复常态。  
这个人笑得实在太耀眼了。  
于是他勾起嘴角小声地向对方道谢，然后在所有人的目光都聚焦在自己身上的情况下泰然自若地走上台，每一步都走得很稳。  
佐助走到父亲身边站定，对着所有看着他的人露出意气风发的笑容，说：“大家好，我是宇智波佐助，从今天开始正式成为木叶塔的一名向导。我的目标是尽自己所能，让木叶，让火之国，让整个大陆都记住我的名字！”  
他的发言很简短，却令在场所有人的情绪高涨起来，台下掌声雷动。他的目光扫过人群，发现哪怕是处于一片黑衣之中，竹马的特征也明显到可以一眼认出。  
漩涡鸣人正微笑着指挥自己的两只手不停分开又合拢，带动空气震动发出清脆的声音。他在和宇智波佐助四目相对后朝对方眨了眨眼，悄悄竖起大拇指。  
于是佐助也发自内心地，开心地笑起来。

发完言，宇智波一族的族人们开始领着漩涡一族的成员排着队进主殿参拜。富岳下台后急匆匆地在人群中找到了美琴，眼神交汇的瞬间对方就明白了他的意思，打开精神链接传达了安抚的信号。  
宇智波的族长冲自己的妻子点点头，迅速地离开了。  
当他换好制服来到木叶塔的会议室时，饶是经历过许多大场面，这位哨兵还是为室内前所未有的凝重气氛而感到惊讶。  
他无声地走向圆形长桌上唯一的一个空位，一路经过了熟悉的日向、山中、秋道和猿飞家的族长，富岳注意到几乎全木叶的所有大家都是族长亲自出席。他在自己的位置上坐好，接过奈良鹿久递给自己的文件，却没有翻开，只是看着坐在首位的挚友，眼神严肃。  
水门对他点点头，开口道：“连同雾之塔、岩之塔、云之塔和砂之塔高层的电话会议结束了，大致的情况已经被总结出来，鹿久刚递给你的就是。不过恐怕没有时间细读了，就由我来简单地讲述一下目前的状况。”  
“风之国的黑暗哨兵我爱罗遇袭，袭击者是最近突然出现的一个叫做‘晓’的组织。‘晓’自称是‘精神力妖怪保护组织’，对于各个大国强行利用精神力妖怪作为黑暗哨兵的保护伞而罔顾它们本身意愿的做法非常不满，建立组织的初衷在于‘将一直以来都被压迫着的精神力妖怪解救出来让它们重获自由’。  
“他们在短时间内由建立最初的三人发展壮大，之后开始分小组袭击各个国家的黑暗哨兵，强行解开精神力妖怪在哨兵身上的封印后重新封入卷轴。他们的首领声称要在把九只尾兽都解救出来之后把它们集体放生到其他大陆上去。”  
“成员们通常两人一组行动，都是不可小觑的哨兵向导组合，而且从未失过手，所以在极短的时间内已经得到了除一尾、八尾和九尾之外的全部尾兽……原本的宿主，那些黑暗哨兵，正处于精神力随时会暴走的危险之中。”  
“接二连三的袭击实在是猝不及防，风之国发来的紧急求援里说袭击黑暗哨兵的那两个人并没有就地剥离精神力妖怪，而是带着他迅速离开了，应该是准备另外找地方进行解封。事实上不论是把精神力妖怪封印到黑暗哨兵体内还是解封都需要漫长的时间，而且不允许中断，所以如果能够在剥离完成之前找到他们并打断，理论上就可以救下那位黑暗哨兵。砂之塔的哨兵向导们已经在追踪了，但不论如何那两个人能够和黑暗哨兵战成上风想必也是无法以普通的哨兵向导来抗衡……所以风之国的高层希望仅剩的两位黑暗哨兵能够伸出援手。”  
波风水门顿了顿，继续道：“塔的内部意见分为两派，一派支持迅速派出漩涡鸣人前往风之国；另一派持反对意见，认为应该等到与雷之国的黑暗哨兵奇拉比汇合之后再一同前往。然而雷之国离风之国太过遥远，恐怕等待云之塔的黑暗哨兵奇拉比赶到时就已经来不及了……”  
“目前各派人数持平，就等你的意见了。”波风水门郑重地看着宇智波富岳，对方已经毫不含糊地翻开了手中的文件开始浏览关于“晓”的情报。  
首席向导就这样一动不动地盯着自己的挚友。水门心里十分清楚作为塔的领导者，自己应该站在完全中立的旁观者角度冷静地对待这件事，平和地接受大家的决定，但他就是控制不住去祈祷对方的想法能和自己一致——在他的脑海中不断浮现着刚接任首席出访各国时，在砂之塔见到的那个红发的，叫做我爱罗的小男孩笑着喊自己叔叔、和鸣人一起堆沙子的样子。  
好在焦急的等待很快就过去了。宇智波的族长合上手中的文件，对上水门的视线回答道：“我赞成迅速派出漩涡鸣人。火之国向来和风之国交好，理应第一时间伸出援手，说不定还能及时救下砂之塔的黑暗哨兵。”  
他坦然地面对着所有不赞同的视线接着开口：“而且……此一时彼一时，如果一味想着把漩涡鸣人保护起来而不采取行动的话，到了我们木叶有难的时候，可就没有人会来帮我们了。顺便一说我觉得以他的实力，压根不需要我们的保护。”  
宇智波富岳的眼神掠过在座的每一位家族长，看着他们或沉思或点头的样子，说出了决定性的最后一句话：“毕竟漩涡鸣人是我们木叶塔的，黑暗哨兵啊。”  
虽然为了说服持不赞成意见的其他家族长而陈述了自己的看法，事实上结果在富岳说出赞成的时候就已经揭晓了。水门在心里长舒一口气，打开精神链接通知了玖辛奈让儿子和儿子的竹马到塔下集合。  
他又思索了一番，在各位族长离开会议室时叫住了山中亥一，征得对方的同意后把另外两个人的名字加在了脑海中的任务成员名单上。

13.  
拉面和番茄的体积太大，尽管只是普通人看不见摸不着的精神体，作为动物它们进入供奉着神的主殿总归不太合适。  
黑暗哨兵对自己的狮子说尽了好话想让它回到精神域中，然而巴巴里狮子完全不领情，连北极狼也头一次没有听主人的话，完全无视了佐助下达的指令。  
两个人都对此毫无办法，只好决定叮嘱精神体不能乱跑，把它们留在原地自己前去参拜。好在这次拉面和番茄都挺听话，拉面甚至破天荒冲着自己的主人点了点头，浓密蓬松的鬃毛随着它的动作在空气中晃来晃去。  
在竹马的指导加示范下，鸣人有样学样地完成了参拜，和佐助并肩走出主殿时正好碰到玖辛奈大步流星地来到他们面前，转告了首席向导的通知。  
“这么突然，是出了什么事吗？”鸣人的蓝眼睛里带着显而易见的疑惑。  
“不知道……水门没有说。”玖辛奈这么回答着，心中隐隐浮出担忧的情绪。  
母子俩的相对无言并没能继续下去——佐助伸手抓住了竹马的胳膊往神社出口的方向拽了一下，在看到对方不解的表情时终于对他的状况外忍无可忍，甩出一句：“接到通知要尽快前往集合地点，任务守则学到哪里去了你这个吊车尾的！”  
语气居然还微妙地带着点恨铁不成钢的意思。  
他松开鸣人的胳膊，率先走出了神社；北极狼也中断了和巴巴里狮子的愉快玩耍，紧紧跟在主人身后。  
但他在鸣人嚷嚷着等他一下后放缓了迈步的频率。  
这个场景对于鸣人来说太过熟悉——和佐助重逢刚过去没几个小时，他就经历了数次。然而事实上，在觉醒前一起度过的那么多年里，他们早就习惯了这样的相处模式。  
所以鸣人很清楚，就算没有回头，就算依然迈着步子，但佐助在等他。  
所以他对着玖辛奈和美琴道了声再见，毫不犹豫地穿过人群加速跑到对方身边，拉面也同时追上了番茄，两两并肩经过一座座鸟居。他们一级一级踩着来时走过的台阶，身影很快就消失在玖辛奈的视线里。  
目送着孩子们的背影远去，两位母亲相视一笑，默契地没有说话——一切言语都是多余，她们早已明白了对方的想法。

出了宇智波聚居地的大门后道路变得宽敞了许多，鸣人和佐助走得越来越快，终于在主干道上跑了起来。他们和两只精神体一路跑到塔底的空地，完全没有注意到他们的举动引起了所到之处几乎所有人的侧目。  
鸣人在离塔还有一段距离时就看到和自己同发色的父亲已经站在台阶下等着他们了，身边还有另一位他很熟悉的向导，他露出大大的笑脸，边跑边朝水门和井野挥起手。  
当他们终于在首席向导面前站定时，鸣人才察觉到，旁边这位竹马虽然身为向导，和自己一起跑了这么久却只是有些呼吸急促，不由得把佐助在心中的地位又提升了一个等级。注意力全在佐助身上，他没有发现到井野在看到北极狼吐着舌头趴在巴巴里狮子身上喘气时露出的戏谑表情。  
他看到父亲严肃的神情刚想开口询问到底发生了什么，却被水门抢了先：“还差一位，鸣人你还记得樱住在哪里吧，对就是你的小学同学春野樱，你去把她叫过来，之后我们再统一下发任务。”  
听到父亲用陈述句的语气说出了问句，然后也不管自己是不是真的记得樱住在哪里就派自己去找人，鸣人鼓起了一边腮帮子表达不满：虽然我确实记得樱的家在哪里啦……不过这莫非是要组成四人小队来出任务吗？  
边这么想着，他应下父亲的要求转身朝着记忆里老同学的住所跑开了。  
水门则一直注视着儿子的背影，直到鸣人翻飞的衣摆消失在拐角处，他的视线才转移到面前的向导身上——对方也看着他，眼神富有深意。  
宇智波佐助直视着波风水门的双眼，发现鸣人和他的父亲的确是相像极了，连眼睛颜色都一模一样。但他还是能够清楚地分辨这两者：鸣人的眼睛里总是闪着热情的光，有着首席向导不会有的，孩子气的天真烂漫，以及对新事物的好奇。  
“通知我们赶过来的时间足够安排井野去叫樱了吧，她住得离塔并不远。所以，有什么不能当着鸣人的面说？”  
“佐助君真是敏锐呢，那我也就直说了。”波风水门闭上眼深吸一口气，像是在整理思绪。接着他重新睁开眼，将自己的担心全部告诉了眼前初出茅庐却颇具实力的向导。  
“这次任务一定会遇上非常强劲的敌人。在鸣人第一次任务的时候我曾拜托过鼬君尽可能帮他保持理智——一旦在精神力的拉锯战中输给封印在他体内的精神力妖怪，他的意识就会被侵占而失去自我。虽说鸣人他后来告诉过我他和他的尾兽已经成为了亲密的朋友，九喇嘛，啊就是九尾的名字，肯定不会主动入侵他的意识；但是事实上精神力的较量时时刻刻都在进行，不论九喇嘛想不想。”  
水门顿了顿，再次开口时明显加快了语速：“任务目标是对风之国的黑暗哨兵施以援手。我不敢肯定鸣人是否还记得他，但他们小时候见过面……他叫我爱罗，觉醒得特别早。这并不是什么好事，因为对于年纪太小的黑暗哨兵来说，控制住尾兽的精神力实在太困难，也做不到系统地理解那些相关的理论知识，所以还无法建立精神屏障时他经常会被侵占意识而暴走，伤害到身边的人。砂之塔的人都很害怕他……同为黑暗哨兵，即使鸣人觉醒得晚些也一定体会过意识被侵占的感觉，应该对他所经历的一切都感同身受。我害怕这样的共鸣会让鸣人在和袭击我爱罗的敌人战斗时失去理智，因此想把曾经拜托过鼬君的事情也拜托佐助君——尽可能地帮助鸣人保持冷静。”  
佐助惊讶的挑起了一边眉毛：他从来都不知道原来黑暗哨兵在持有无法被超越的力量的同时还承担着这样的风险。  
那家伙一定，从觉醒开始就一直承受着相当大的压力吧。幸好他还能像以前那样笑得无忧无虑，还是自己所熟悉的那个超级大白痴。  
点头的瞬间，宇智波佐助感到肩上蓦地出现了沉甸甸的，名叫“责任感”的东西。尽管幅度很小，但水门还是捕捉到了他的动作，于是他终于松了口气——不知为何，首席向导就是觉得如果连他都没办法把鸣人从失去理智的边缘扯回来的话，就没人能办得到了。

当鸣人终于带着久未谋面的老同学春野樱回到塔下时，水门先向他确认了他是否还记得我爱罗，得到肯定的答复后叹了口气，把不久前在会议室里对宇智波富岳说过的内容转述给了面前的四个人。  
刚才已经了解过大体情况的佐助分神去留意了身边竹马的反应：他垂着头，表情充满了震惊，手颤抖着渐渐握紧，最后捏成了拳；指关节因为越来越大的力气泛起白色。黑暗哨兵的精神威压由于剧烈的情绪波动泄漏出来，在空气里蔓延开，让井野和樱都皱起了眉。  
于是佐助也学着对方安抚自己的动作伸出手搭在鸣人的肩膀上，使劲捏了捏。下一秒对方就因为吃痛扭过头来，燃烧着怒火的蓝眼睛对上了宇智波一族特有的，平静无波的黑眼睛。  
鸣人就这么看着佐助的眼睛，眼底澎湃的怒火停住了咆哮。这并不代表他已经不再愤怒——火焰还在燃烧，但从佐助平静的眼神里传来的不易察觉的安抚，让它逐渐变得安静。。  
他对自己的竹马弯了弯嘴角重新垂下头，佐助则在看到他松开的拳头之后收回了自己的手。  
“枉顾精神力妖怪的意愿？那我和九喇嘛这样的怎么办，它刚才可就在我的意识里笑得四仰八叉，跟我说它可不相信‘晓’真会把尾兽放生到别的大陆上去。与其被一伙不知道从哪里冒出来的人抽走关在卷轴里，它更愿意跟我在一起，还有个人能说说话。”  
金发哨兵抬起头看着自己的父亲，两双相似的蓝眼睛四目相对，他的眼神坚定没有一丝犹豫。  
鸣人的语气郑重极了：“我不害怕那些可能存在的危险，我要去救我爱罗。他好不容易克服了一切困难和守鹤建立起羁绊，说不定守鹤自己也不愿意离开他呢。虽然除了我爱罗和奇拉比大叔，我对其他黑暗哨兵都不熟悉，但我确定黑暗哨兵和精神力妖怪的羁绊绝对不是他们说的那种不堪的，利用和被利用的关系。”  
首席向导露出了欣慰的笑，看上去对儿子的发言满意极了。  
“那么下发任务，执行者是你们四个。井野和樱是老队友了不必多说一定是很默契的；鸣人你虽然是第一次和佐助搭档但我觉得你们会是最好的组合。目标很简单，找到风之国黑暗哨兵并打断‘晓’剥离精神力妖怪，救出我爱罗！给你们半个小时整理补给，半小时后在木叶大门口集合。为了尽快赶到风之国我给你们安排了车，集合完毕就尽快出发吧。”  
然后波风水门在儿子转身的瞬间叫住了他，鸣人和他的竹马都停了下来，却只有佐助重新转过来面对着他。  
鸣人保持着背对着父亲的姿势，没有回头。他听到背后传来轻微的脚步声，紧接着头发被突然伸过来的手揉乱了。  
水门的声音在正后方响起：“我爱罗是因为阻止‘晓’为了得到守鹤而不惜一切代价的无差别攻击伤害砂之塔的其他人，被钻了空子才让他们俘获的……请一定要小心……鸣人。”  
“放心吧，老爸。”回答的声音很低沉，听上去就令人十分安心。鸣人把竖起拇指的右手移到右耳边，确保父亲可以看见。与此同时，佐助则在鸣人看不到的地方对水门用口型传达了无声的讯息：交给我吧。

佐助在宇智波聚居地门口和自己的竹马暂别，把番茄收回了精神域中。他回到家，脱掉靴子正思考着舍弃哪些非必需品就看见美琴手里拿着他的背包正走下楼。  
温婉的母亲对着自己的小儿子露出微笑说：“玖辛奈说你和鸣人君很有可能要接受紧急任务，我就自作主张替你收好了。里面装着的都是我出任务时会随身携带的东西，你应该会用得上。”  
他接过母亲手里的背包对她道了声谢。这时鼬和止水也听到了他的声音从楼上走了下来，他们一起把佐助送到门口看着他把包放在地板上重新穿好靴子，开始叮嘱他路上小心，预祝任务顺利。  
对美琴而言这些话是她第一次对佐助说，却不是佐助第一次听到——以往鼬出门时她也会再三强调安全问题。同样的场景同样的话语，被叮嘱的对象从哥哥变成了自己，这个认知让佐助和鼬都微笑起来。  
“好的妈妈，我会注意的。”他俯身提起背包背好，正准备向母亲道别然后出门，就听到鼬加上了一句完全在他意料之外的话：  
“佐助，要和鸣人君好好相处哟。”  
跟搭档当然要好好相处了！而且那可是从小就一直好好相处着的吊车尾啊！哥哥你为什么要特地强调一遍？  
佐助完全不能理解鼬要加上这么一句的原因，看到对面三人笑眯眯的样子一脸黑线地应了下来。  
“我出发了。”佐助拉开门，向家人告别。美琴带着鼬和止水陪他走到院子门口，目送着他走出宇智波族地的大门。

14.  
宇智波佐助刚走出家族聚居地大门就看见自家竹马手里拎着背包带子斜靠在墙上，他的巴巴里狮子安静得站在旁边。  
鸣人注意到他黏在自己背包上的视线后瞬间明白了他的疑惑，解释说因为经常出紧急任务所以背包都是回到家就收拾好等着下次任务直接拎着走的。他站直身体背好背包，示意对方抓紧时间出发。  
然而拉面却跑到佐助面前围着他转了几圈后停下抬头看着他，因为找不到小伙伴北极狼而有些焦躁。佐助伸出手在拉面的大脑袋上拍了拍，又慢慢摸过巴巴里狮子有些扎手的鬃毛。他用眼神调侃面对自己站着的竹马，对方却意外地只是叹了口气对着他摇摇头。  
佐助嘴角流露出笑意。他半蹲下去让自己的视线和拉面齐平，语气认真地对巴巴里狮子说：“抱歉啊拉面，我现在不能把番茄放出来和你玩，因为我和鸣人要去执行一个很重要的任务，鸣人的朋友正处在危险之中，我们得去把他救出来。任务是很严肃的，所以如果你和番茄一直在一起玩的话非常不合适，希望你可以理解。那么回到鸣人的精神域里去好吗？”  
拉面蹭了蹭佐助的手心，凭空消失了。看到这一切的鸣人松了口气，对佐助说了声谢谢，表情却没有变得更轻松。  
佐助极少见到竹马没有笑容的样子。他们朝着大门的方向并肩走着，身边的金发哨兵一直保持着沉默。  
这样的漩涡鸣人对佐助来说有些陌生。他听着两个人的靴子和地面的一声声撞击越来越放不下心，终于侧过头打破了他们之间的安静。  
“可以告诉我吗，我爱罗的事情。”  
鸣人也扭过头，盯着对方的黑眼睛看了一阵才慢慢地回答说好。  
他仰起头望着木叶塔的塔顶开始向佐助描述只见过几次面却关系密切的玩伴，语气里满是怀念。  
“那还是老爸刚就任首席向导的时候，我大概八九岁吧，因为外交方面的原因跟着老爸老妈一起出访了几个国家，有大概一个半月的时间没去上课——你应该还记得？。”  
他转头去看佐助，看到对方点头表示记得之后继续说：“事实上我和其他国家的黑暗哨兵应该都见过面，但是年龄差比较大所以除了问好也就没什么接触了。通常他们大人在接待室里谈事情时我会很无聊，就到处跑来跑去缠着别人陪我玩。在出访风之国的时候，当大人们进入接待室之后我在走廊里碰见了我爱罗。”  
“他和我同龄，但其实早就觉醒了。还是个小孩子的时候就被封进了尾兽，是叫做守鹤的精神力妖怪。但那时我不知道他就是风之国的黑暗哨兵，单纯因为找到了玩伴而兴奋不已，就跑到他面前拉着他的胳膊求他和我一起玩。”  
“他被我吓了一跳，脸红红的，低着头看地板，小声问我真的愿意跟他一起玩吗。我说当然啦，问他知不知道哪里好玩，他就带着我出去堆沙子。他真的很厉害，做出来的建筑物也好小动物也好都非常精致，而我就笨手笨脚的什么都堆不好，想堆个城堡什么的都会在半路塌掉。他就笑着来帮我，提议分工合作一起堆一个大的城堡。”鸣人说着说着伸开双臂架在脑后，因为美好的回忆露出了微笑。  
“但是你知道的，我大概就是个帮倒忙的角色，总是会不小心破坏掉他刚刚堆好的某个角落。但他一点都不生气，只会无奈地笑着说‘鸣人你怎么又碰掉啦’然后去修补好。我们就这么玩了一整个下午，老爸老妈谈完事情出来找到我的时候我们正在欢呼城堡的完工，那时候我才知道时间已经过去了那么久。他也被他的舅舅找到之后一起回家了。”  
“当天晚上风之国的次席哨兵来到给我们安排的房间告诉了老爸我爱罗的真实身份，并且对我道歉说没看好他非常对不住。我非常震惊，因为其实我爱罗就是次席哨兵的孩子，是风之国的黑暗哨兵。”  
“他又接着对老爸说了很多在当时我完全听不懂的东西，然后就告辞了。之后老爸问我是不是很喜欢和我爱罗一起玩，我说是的，他就没有再说什么了，只是安排了一个叔叔跟着我。停留在风之国的几天里我几乎每天都和他一起玩，每天都玩到他的舅舅和我老爸老妈来接我们，直到离开风之国。”  
鸣人垂下眼睑，脸上的微笑也消失了。他侧身对佐助指了指自己的左边额角说：“这里，他的额头上有一个‘爱’字，是红色的，和他的头发一样。他有很重的黑眼圈，还是小孩子的时候就有了。你知道为什么吗？”  
佐助摇摇头看着他的蓝眼睛，等待着对方继续说下去。  
“因为他觉醒时实在太小，字都认不全，就被封进了守鹤。他连精神力和控制尾兽的概念都没有，缺乏理论知识也不可能直接送到别的塔交给其他黑暗哨兵进行训练，而且那时还没有和守鹤成为朋友……事实上不论有没有和精神力妖怪和平共处，黑暗哨兵都需要建立起强大的精神屏障，因为侵蚀意识从完成封印的那一刻就开始了，尾兽就算没有侵蚀的意愿也不会停止这个过程。所以他经常会因为意识被精神力妖怪侵蚀而暴走，伤害身边的人。”  
“这样的我爱罗引起了恐慌。他的父亲亲自决定在彻底掌握控制力量的方法之前把他和其他人隔离开，避免误伤。其实他自己也不想去伤害别人，但他没有办法。黑暗哨兵处在睡眠状态时精神屏障是最薄弱的，所以他不敢入睡，长期积累下来就有了浓重的黑眼圈。”  
“我爱罗一直都没有朋友，而我是他的第一个朋友。这些都是我觉醒之后老爸告诉我的，他对我说成为黑暗哨兵绝不仅仅意味着强大的力量，还有伴随着的风险。在那之后漫长的训练中我也有过被九喇嘛侵蚀意识的经历，但我是幸运的，因为13岁的我已经可以明白那些关于精神力冗长复杂的解释，而且奇拉比大叔讲解完怎么做之后会在一边时刻关注着我，有不对劲的地方他会及时阻止我。”  
“虽然没有过在暴走中伤害别人的经历，但我对我爱罗的心情非常了解：痛恨自己的无力，对于自己曾经伤害过的人一直怀着愧疚，期待着完全控制力量的时刻能够尽快到来。我都知道。”  
“在我结束训练回木叶前一年，通过他人的转述我知道了我爱罗已经和守鹤建立起了羁绊，完全掌握了它的力量，并且得到了砂之塔全体哨兵向导的认可正式就任首席哨兵。我真替他高兴，同时也觉得不想落后，要更加努力地修行。”  
“明明只和他见过几次面却感觉很亲近，你可能会觉得奇怪吧。我也思考过原因，觉得那大概是黑暗哨兵之间来源于感同身受的认同感。”  
说完这些，鸣人再一次恢复了沉默。他注意到不远处清晰可见的大门轮廓，才发现原来在自说自话的时候不知不觉已经走了这么远。  
他听见竹马语气平淡地说：“我并不觉得奇怪，反而非常能够理解你想要救他的强烈意愿。”宇智波佐助抬头对上漩涡鸣人写满了惊讶的蓝眼睛，继续道：“如果黑暗哨兵之间的相互理解来源于感同身受，那么对没有相同感受的人来说，‘理解’则来源于沟通和交流。因为你把我爱罗的事情告诉了我，所以我会理解你为什么会那么想要去救他，就是这样。”  
鸣人的唇张开又合拢，半天说不出话，心里被塞得满满的，好不容易才控制住自己的情绪。他认真地对走在身边的竹马提问：“佐助你……愿不愿意告诉我在我觉醒离开木叶到你结束训练这五年半里，你都去了哪里，认识了什么人，有什么有趣的经历呢，我很好奇的说。”  
佐助笑着回答他说：“可以啊，但是只有我说可不行，那不公平，你也要说你的经历，不然免谈。而且我其实过得挺无聊的，你要听吗？”  
“要！”鸣人连忙不迭的点头，“我想要了解你，不希望空窗期让我们变得陌生………其实我的经历也很单调啦，就是不同内容的修行，和奇拉比大叔在修行间隙练习唱RAP，聊一聊小时候的事情……但是要讲的话也一定是很长很长的。那么就在把我爱罗救出来回木叶之后就找时间讲故事好了！”他想了想又强调了一句不许反悔，在竹马嫌弃的眼神中露出灿烂的笑。

15.  
他们找到首席向导安排的车放下背包，发现同行的另外两位队友还没有到场，就站在车边说起话来。  
“佐助，你说我们真的可以做到吗，救出我爱罗。”鸣人直视着正前方通向塔的主干道，说出了一句比起提问更像是想要确认什么的话。  
“为什么会这么想，你不是一向挺有自信的吗？”佐助和他盯着同一个方向，没有扭头也没有移动视线。  
“因为啊，老爸不是说袭击我爱罗的那两个‘晓’的成员在战斗过程中是占上风吗，就算是哨兵向导的组合，战斗力能和黑暗哨兵持平甚至超过的话……两个人的精神力等级一定都非常高。虽说配合得好会产生一加一大于二的效果，但和黑暗哨兵的精神力等级差得太大的话就会被全面压制，所以他们的精神力等级少说是A＋，而且无限接近S。这样一来如果对方的向导是辅助型精神力都还好，井野和樱酱都是A级精神力，她可以帮助樱酱加固精神屏障并且共享感知，再加上我们这边释放威压的肯定是我，我会控制好方向，她们不用害怕精神威压带来的干扰；但如果是攻击型精神力，精神力等级差距太大对手又没有分寸的话很有可能会直接导致意识崩溃，她们就决不能和‘晓’正面对峙。”  
他垂下头接着说：“我出任务时从来没有遇到过强到需要我借用九喇嘛精神力的对手，真正全力以赴也只是和奇拉比大叔切磋的时候，我们都会开启尾兽模式，也只有那个时候拉面会主动跑出来。我爱罗不是束手就擒的人，他的实力绝对不弱，但还是……我觉得我们即将面对的可能会是迄今为止最棘手的敌人，而且我还对他们一无所知。”  
“所以你这是因为‘未知’的不确定性而不安了。”佐助侧头看着突然涨红脸的竹马，语气里带上了笑意：“没什么不好意思的，害怕未知是我们的本能。但是本能并非不可战胜，比方说你对于那两位‘晓’成员的未知，换个角度来思考的话，见到面打一场不就知道了吗。而且，可以肯定的是他们藏起来剥离精神力妖怪的位置，也就是将要正面冲突的地点绝对是荒山野岭；何况还不能确定对方向导是什么类型，就算是攻击型，樱和井野可不是无法自保的类型，你不需要分神去顾着其他人的安全，放心去战斗就好。最后我想说，不要把情况想得太糟，你并不是一个人去面对他们。”  
他勾起嘴角对着金发的黑暗哨兵露出自信满满的笑：“你的搭档可是拥有S级攻击型精神力的向导，精神触须除了感知还能攻击对手的精神域，不管对面的向导是什么类型什么等级，我都绝不会输给他。真打起来我的精神攻击可不是开玩笑的，足够他们喝一壶了。”  
漩涡鸣人盯着新搭档的笑脸出神。佐助说的话并不多，但他就是觉得对方的寥寥数语正成功地一点一点消去自己的焦虑和不安，表情也在佐助说出自身观点的过程中已经发生了变化——自信取代了迷茫重新出现了在他的脸上。  
他再次垂下头，用低沉的声音做出回应：“不知道为什么我就是感觉轻松了很多……谢谢你，佐助。”说完他重新抬起头，对这位竹马露出感激的微笑。  
“瞎说什么谢谢呢吊车尾的。”佐助边回答边伸出了左臂，看见鸣人也默契地抬起右臂后他的笑意更甚：“祝我们一切顺利。”  
“好！”拳头碰在一起的瞬间，鸣人心中的不安被彻底驱散，留下的只有救出朋友的强烈愿望、一定要击败‘晓’的决心和对身边竹马的感激。

当他们的视线重新落在正前方时，另外两名队友终于出现了。  
她们边走近边盯着他俩小声交流，樱和井野的脸上分别写着“诶竟然是真的”和“我就知道会这样”，这让正准备打招呼的鸣人感到疑惑，甚至有些微妙的不自在。他侧头用眼神询问佐助她们为什么会摆出那样的表情，得到一个耸肩和“我也不知道”的眼神回复。  
他接着挤眉弄眼追问：什么！竟然还有佐助不知道的事情吗！可是我好在意啊怎么办？  
什么叫还有我不知道的事情！我又不是无所不知的好吗！在意你自己去问她们啊问我干什么你这个超级大白痴！  
鸣人在和竹马交流无果后充满期待地转头看向樱和井野，发现她们的表情变得更加难以言喻，正好又到了出发时间，只好吞下已经到嘴边的问题和队友们依次上车前往风之国，心里还咆哮着“我好在意的说！！！”

火之国处于五大国最中心的位置。虽说是大国，但也只是相对这片大陆上其他国家而言的“面积大”，再加上每个大国都有自己的塔，任务委托一般来说都是就近解决，所以通常情况下哨兵和向导除了执行护送任务，很少会出国，也因此几乎不乘坐交通工具，只是徒步出行。不过这次任务的情况紧急且路途遥远，所以对于四人小队而言算是难得的乘车经历。  
去往砂之塔的路程以觉醒者的速度步行需要两天，而他们在交通工具的帮助下只用了几个小时就见到了来自砂之塔的哨兵向导们——接到水门的回复之后砂之塔就派出了情报人员前往国境线在那里等着他们了。  
简单的问候过后他们迅速进入了交流情报的状态：砂之塔已经把整个风之国划分成各个区域并派出了几乎全塔的哨向搭档来进行搜索，但因为感知范围大的高级向导数量并不多所以进展得很缓慢。  
“红色区域是已经排查完毕的，白色区域是还没有搜索过的。”领头的哨兵名叫马基，曾是我爱罗的老师。他边说边在他们面前摊开一张地图指着颜色截然不同的两部分解释道，“因为得知木叶会派出黑暗哨兵和高级哨向增援所以把砂之塔的人手都安排到了其它方向，靠近火之国的区域就交给你们了！我们同时展开搜索，一旦发现首席就会发通知给其他人，希望你们能在接到消息的第一时间前往首席的所在……”他把迷你无线电通话设备一一递给他们，目光掠过面前四位年轻的觉醒者，最后停在鸣人身上，注视着他燃烧着安静火焰的蓝眼睛说：“首席就拜托你们了！”  
“啊，交给我们吧！”鸣人竖起右手大拇指，戳了戳自己的胸口：“一定会救出我爱罗的！”他的声音低沉语气坚定，充满了说服力，只是下一句话就推翻了刚刚给对方留下的良好印象：“不过……要怎么找啊？”  
身旁的三位队友都露出了鄙夷的神情，马基也有些汗颜。金发的黑暗哨兵连忙摆手解释：“我知道是要用佐助和井野的精神感知啦，但是我爱罗是砂之塔的哨兵，你们之前也没有接触过他吧，对他的精神力不熟悉要怎么确定感知到的不是别人就是他呢？”  
“你说得很对，”马基猛然反应过来，有些懊恼地挠了挠头：“没有意识到这一点确实是我们的疏忽……毕竟砂之塔的觉醒者都对首席的精神力非常熟悉。精神力没办法用语言描述，必须要亲身感知才能对号入座，那就只剩下一个办法了——探查尾兽的精神力。”  
他看着面前右手握拳敲在左手手掌上的金发哨兵、脸上写着了然的黑发向导和另外两位状况外的哨向解释说：“首席和漩涡君同为黑暗哨兵，而且‘晓’要剥离首席的精神力妖怪的话必然会有尾兽精神力泄露出来，因此只需要漩涡君开启尾兽模式你们就能对这种特殊的精神力有所认知，再搜索相同的精神力就可以找到首席的所在！”  
听完这番讲解，井野没忍住小声问了佐助一句为什么他会知道尾兽精神力的事情，得到回答后顿时在心里翻起白眼觉得还不如不要问——  
“受训期间首席告诉我的，大概是因为会经常安排我和鸣人搭档吧。”佐助回答得云淡风轻，虽然对于井野和樱骤变的表情有些好奇但并没有深究，只多看了几眼就把注意力转移到一边闭上眼“啪”地合掌开启了尾兽模式的鸣人身上。  
井野和樱对视一眼，都从对方的眼中读到了无奈：所以说这个人对于固定搭档意味着什么一点认知都没有！不过她们很快也被初次见到的黑暗哨兵尾兽模式的姿态吸引了目光。  
通常觉醒者的精神力是蓝色的，并且肉眼不可见，只有精神感知能察觉到。鸣人的精神力颜色也不例外，和他搭档过的井野再清楚不过了；但尾兽模式下的他散发出的精神力是肉眼可见的亮橙色，洋溢着充满生命力的温暖气息，其中包含着的强悍力量消散在空气中，让他不羁的金发和制服下摆在没有风的环境下也不停地飘动着。  
眼前所见让佐助难以自制地兴奋起来，拥有攻击型精神力的他心里充满了遇上强者的雀跃。他闭上双眼打开自己的精神感知，发现对方的精神力在自己的感知中呈现出一团橙红色火焰的姿态，每一丝都饱含着绝对压倒性的力量，令人心生敬畏。  
他听见那位砂之塔哨兵的感叹声：“这就是九尾的精神力啊……真是想象之上的强大呢。”于是他睁开眼，正好看见自己的竹马笑着回答说：“它叫九喇嘛啦。”  
注意到竹马已经结束了感知过程的黑暗哨兵回头和他四目相对，佐助才发现他的蓝眼睛也因为尾兽精神力变成了橙色。  
橙色的眼睛又移到井野身上，在看到她对着自己比了个OK的手势后鸣人解除了尾兽模式：“非战斗期间使用九喇嘛的精神力太过显眼，既然你们都感知过了我就先解除。”  
他上前几步走到放着地图的桌前，示意队友也站到他身边开始分配区域：“虽然是个哨兵，但我确实也拥有非常大的感知范围，所以我们兵分三路——我、佐助单独行动，樱和井野一起，”他侧身对着女哨兵点点头：“因为井野是辅助型精神力所以你们俩一起也有个照应。”  
安排完毕后他看了一眼队友们的神情，每个人的脸上都是跃跃欲试。于是他下达了最后的指令：“一旦发现我爱罗的位置就通知其他人并汇报给砂之塔，都没有问题的话现在调整好无线电设备就出发吧。”  
他们确认好无线电，四个人分别朝着三个方向分散开来，鸣人更是直接感知全开，用上了自己最快的速度疾驰着。他的脑海中浮现出一幕幕和这位只见过寥寥数面却异常亲切的挚友相处的场景——  
一定要撑住啊。  
他们的身影很快就消失在了边境茂密的树林中。

16.  
井野和樱被分配到的区域是国境线附近的山地，到处都是嶙峋的怪石，移动起来实在算不上轻松，所以在走过一小半路程后井野就有些吃不消了。  
看着双手撑住膝盖喘着气的发小，樱担忧无比。精神和身体的双重消耗非常辛苦，她提议休息一会再继续搜索，却被笑着拒绝了。  
“我知道宽额头是关心我，”井野看着樱的绿眼睛，边说边直起身：“但现在我还能继续，就不能停下！”  
她又向前走了几步，突然直挺挺地站住了，表情变得十分严肃。井野闭上了眼睛，集中精神又确认了一遍，直接打开佩戴在颈部的无线电设备说道：“这里是山中井野和春野樱，已确认发现目标。”  
接着她听到了鸣人简单而又迅速的回复：“坐标！”  
金发的黑暗哨兵在她报出坐标后就关掉了通讯，风之国的其他哨向也接到了消息开始陆续赶向他们首席的所在。  
汇报完毕，井野侧头看向身旁的发小说：“宽额头，看样子除我们之外最先到达的应该就是鸣人和佐助没跑了，这么说马上就会开始战斗了，你可不要害怕呀。”  
樱脸上的笑容里满是跃跃欲试，她从包里摸出手套戴好回答道：“怎么可能会害怕呢井野猪，我可是期待得不行啊，很久没有遇上过高等级的对手了，希望他们的向导是个辅助型。”  
“哈，我也希望，万一是个攻击型估计以咱俩的精神力等级就只能看着鸣人和佐助跟他们玩了。”  
她们默契地相视一笑，朝着感知中尾兽精神力的方向走去。

穿过遍布着奇形怪状石头的地带，她们看到了一条裂谷。深陷进地下的部分形成了一条小溪，对岸的石壁上有着一个被巨石堵住的山洞。  
“就是这里了，我爱罗肯定就在这个山洞里面。”井野对樱点点头，摸着下巴说：“这块石头应该不是打碎就可以进去那么简单。”  
“试试不就知道了？”樱说着已经退后了几步摆出一个助跑的姿势，井野连忙伸手制止自己的发小说：“还是等鸣人来了再看吧，万一还真是打碎就可以进入的情况，恐怕会直接开始战斗。”  
“别担心，”樱对井野身后的方向扬了扬下巴：“他们已经到了。”  
井野转过头去，看到一黑一白两个人影正一前一后从裂谷上方跃下，踩着水与她们汇合。  
鸣人的呼吸很急促，佐助更是大口大口喘着气，因为他们刚接到消息就立马全速赶往目标位置。简短交流了信息后他们决定先由樱试试能不能把石头打碎再做其他考虑。  
樱示意他们站远些，退到合适的位置来了一段助跑，一拳砸在巨石上——却好像砸在了无形的屏障上一般纹丝不动，即使旁边的石壁都已经开始簌簌往下掉落细小的石块碎片。  
“石头上包裹着精神力，看来单纯的物理攻击无法破坏。”樱收回手重新站直身体，扭头对其他三名队友说。  
“那就是需要精神力攻击才有效了。”已经恢复了呼吸频率的佐助说完走上前朝着山洞的方向伸出手，释放了精神触须。他的精神力飞快地覆盖了巨石露在外面的部分后强势地破开了原本填充着缝隙的精神力钻了进去，把整块石头都包裹了起来。  
接着他张开的手掌猛地握紧，精神触须随着他的动作瞬间将堵住洞口的阻碍变成了碎块，还很细心地网住了它们避免掉落误伤。  
佐助迅速移开精神力包裹着的碎石，而在露出洞口的瞬间鸣人就已经飞奔着跳了进去。他啧了一声，放开手让石块落了一地，打开精神感知也紧跟着竹马跑进了一片漆黑之中。

山洞里十分昏暗，过大的亮度差距让佐助睁大了眼想要尽快适应。精神感知告诉他，这里只有一股尾兽的精神力，而它属于自己的竹马。  
他的心中涌起不祥的预感，迫不及待的想要亲眼确认。等待视神经适应光线的时间被焦急的心情无限拉长，终于看得清周边的环境后他倒抽了一口凉气。  
山洞深处坐着发色一黄一红的两个套着黑袍的人，他们的脚边躺着的人穿着黑色的衣服，虽然款式和木叶的不太一样但很明显是哨兵的制服，从红发的间隙可以看到额角的“爱”字，双眼周围有着浓重的灰黑色——赫然是风之国的黑暗哨兵！  
鸣人站在离佐助几步远的地方，指关节被他捏得发白，浑身颤抖。佐助又感知了一番，又走到他身边按住他的肩小声说：“他还活着，我可以感到他并不稳定的黑暗哨兵精神力，但是感知不到尾兽的精神力了。”  
话音刚落，两位“晓”成员中黄色头发的那位站起身来，向他们晃了晃手里拿着的卷轴：“真可惜你们来得太迟了！一尾已经是我们的东西了，嗯！”语气嚣张得不行。而依然一动不动的红发男人则冷淡地看着面前的四个人，只说了一声“迪达拉”就成功地让另一位安静了下来。  
这时金发的黑暗哨兵已经停止了颤抖。他的愤怒不但没有消失，反而急剧膨胀了起来——在空旷的山洞里迅速散开的精神威压说明了一切。  
佐助捏着他肩膀的手越来越用力，丝毫不敢松开，同时不断地提醒他站在身后的樱和井野已经快要受不了了。让他十分在意的是他无法感应到那两名“晓”成员的精神力，应该是已结合的哨向，而他们在鸣人的黑暗哨兵精神威压下也只是微微皱了皱眉，没有出现任何承受不住的表现。  
他就这么捏着竹马的肩膀，直到鸣人从愤怒的漩涡中抽身，终于控制住了威压释放的方向才松开。恢复冷静的黑暗哨兵终于声音嘶哑地开口说了进入山洞以后的第一句话：  
“为什么要做出这种事情！”语气里藏着越来越高涨的暴躁。  
有着黄色头发，叫做迪达拉的少年似乎觉得这个问题很好笑，他“哈？”了一声刚想嘲讽几句，却被身边的搭档伸手制止了。他愣了几秒钟，冲着搭档不解地嚷嚷：“怎么了蝎旦那，难道你不觉得这家伙滑稽得不行吗？”  
蝎没有回答鸣人的问题，他的视线一直黏在金发哨兵身上，盯着看了好一阵才淡淡地回答：“世界上无解的事情太多了，不是每一句为什么都可以得到答复的。”  
鸣人垂下头，周身溢出肉眼可见的亮橙色精神力，弥散在狭小的空间中，强大的能量使得空气剧烈碰撞，卷起一阵阵气流。  
佐助敏锐地察觉到了不对劲：和开始搜索前主动开启尾兽模式不同，现在他感知到的尾兽精神力更像是由于鸣人巨大的情绪波动而泄漏出来的，如果放任他的愤怒继续膨胀下去的话，很有可能会发生意识侵蚀！  
佐助一把握住了竹马的小臂，立刻遭到了尾兽精神力的无差别攻击。他咬紧上下颌，瞬间将精神屏障加固了数层的同时突然对上了一双橙色的眼睛。黑暗哨兵的眼底翻涌着愤怒和破坏欲，佐助只觉得在目光相遇的瞬间自己就被一股难以描述的可怖压力笼罩了起来，全身的细胞都在叫嚣着退缩，意识里的精神屏障甚至开始摇摇欲坠。但他没有听从本能，黑眼睛仍旧对着亮橙色，视线胶着在一起。他执拗地攥着对方的手臂大声说：“漩涡鸣人你在干什么！再这样下去别说救出我爱罗了自己都得搭进去知道吗你这个超级大白痴！”  
他感到那股把自己压得喘不过气来的压力瞬间消失得无影无踪，对方的眼睛依然是橙色，却不再暴躁，精神力的攻击也停止了。佐助这才发现自己的额角已经渗出了冷汗，攥着鸣人手臂的手一旦放松就不停地颤抖，另一只手心则已经被指甲掐出了几个月牙形的凹痕。  
这一切不过发生在数十秒之内。  
终于恢复理智的黑暗哨兵重新正视着坐在地上的两人，深吸一口气说：“你们‘晓’不是声称要解放被封印起来的精神力妖怪吗！说什么‘枉顾精神力妖怪的意愿把它们强行封印在黑暗哨兵的体内作为工具来使用’……你们当真知道它们的想法吗？你们思考过它们和黑暗哨兵建立起牢固羁绊的可能性吗？你们考虑过它们可能不想被带到其它大陆上拥有所谓的‘自由’吗？”鸣人连着发出三个问题，即使已经不再暴躁，他的声音里还是带着显而易见的颤抖和强行压抑的愤怒。  
“确实没有想过，也不关心。我们只是完成任务而已，对于任务的起因和目的没有兴趣。”蝎饶有兴致地看着他拧在一起的眉头，一把抓过我爱罗的衣领丢给鸣人，对于后者迅速接住的反应满意地点点头：“你们是来找他的吧，放心，他只是昏过去了。虽然很想顺带着把你的尾兽也收入囊中，但看上去你也不是会乖乖合作的类型。已经消耗了太多精力再来一场战斗就要吃不消了，还是等下次吧。”  
鸣人保持着沉默。他把怀里的我爱罗交给身后的樱和井野，看着她们开始检查伤势后转身执着地盯着和自己对话了几个来回的红发男人，伸出手说：“请把卷轴还给他，还给我爱罗。”  
“嘁，我和旦那可是用完了其他几个家伙的精神力才把一尾抽出来封印好，怎么可能随随便便还回去？”回答他的是安静了很久的迪达拉，表情充满了不屑。  
金发的黑暗哨兵眯起眼，保持着伸出手的姿势向前走了一步。  
“哦，这是要打一场吗？”注意到他的动作，蝎发出一句调侃，紧接着他的表情就在尖锐如针刺般的杀意下瞬间变得严肃起来——对方是认真的。  
“等等。”佐助出声叫住了鸣人，边向前走边继续说：“我还有问题需要解决。”他来到黑暗哨兵身边站定，看着进入戒备状态的蝎说：“执行任务的觉醒者确实不应该过问原因和目的，只要达成结果就好，但这存在着前提条件。一个任务能否被接受取决于它的性质，不能违背原则触犯底线。而你执行的任务，只是单纯的掠夺，小到我爱罗的个人人身安全大到整个风之国的国家利益，都被你毫无顾忌地践踏了。”  
“身为觉醒者，比起普通人我们拥有强大的力量，也因此担负着守护的责任。可你们做的事情，与我们需要遵守的规则背道而驰……”  
佐助还想继续说点什么，却被蝎不耐烦地挥手打断了：“不管你说什么大道理我都不会改主意的。选择去做雇佣兵不就是因为厌烦透了那些条条框框吗？”  
“哈，那看上去想要拿回卷轴就只有打败你们了？”佐助怒极反笑，他直接伸出精神触须，摆出攻击的姿态说：“那就来吧！”

17.  
嘴角扯出兴奋的弧度，蝎睁大了眼睛盯着佐助说：“哦？刚才破坏巨石的原来是你啊，有趣。不过……和我相比又如何呢？” 他终于撤掉了已结合向导对精神力的屏蔽露出自己的精神触须。  
几乎是在感应到属于蝎的精神力的同时，井野就迅速地给自己和发小都套上了好几层屏障——最坏的预想成为了现实，那是等级在她之上的攻击型精神力，想必和蝎搭档的哨兵至少不会比樱等级低。作为未结合的辅助型向导，除了提升哨兵的能力她只能被动防御，家族内部特殊的使用精神力操纵意识的绝招也无法对等级更高的敌人使用。  
井野非常清楚接下来的战斗恐怕她和樱无法参与，虽然忍不住担心第一次搭档的其他两名队友，她还是选择了相信他们。  
既然没办法和“晓”正面对决，那么我们能做的就是——带着我爱罗离开战斗范围，去和砂之塔的接应人员汇合！  
井野眯起眼睛，转头正打算招呼发小，就发现樱已经毫不费力地扛起了风之国的黑暗哨兵，给了她一个“我懂”的眼神。

樱和井野带着我爱罗离开后，伴随着拳头敲击手掌的碰撞声，佐助终于听到耳边传来了一直沉默着的鸣人的声音：“让我们一起好好给他们上一课吧，佐助！”  
“当然！”  
鸣人在竹马回答完的瞬间就从他身边消失了，下一秒他橙色的身影出现在迪达拉面前，挥出的拳头被对方单手接住，发出沉闷的撞击声。  
“嘁，力气挺大啊，嗯。”迪达拉右手握着黑暗哨兵的拳头，左手伸进黑袍口袋里抓出一把白色的圆球扔在脚边，使了个巧劲连续几个后空翻和他拉开距离。  
他看着鸣人对着那些球体谨慎的样子嗤笑道：“不用惊讶，那些是我用黏土做成的艺术品，也是你的对手。虽然是个哨兵，我可一点都不喜欢近身格斗，那样太不优雅了，嗯。”  
白色的小球在他说话时渐渐膨胀起来，变成了一个个造型抽象看不出是什么的小动物，外形看上去还颇为可爱。但鸣人感知得到，使得它们膨胀起来的正是属于迪达拉的哨兵精神力，那么它们真实的属性就一定和可爱的外表相去甚远。  
于是他在一只看起来软乎乎，奇形怪状的动物慢悠悠地想蹭上自己靴子时极速后跳了几步，还没站稳就感受到了爆炸造成的强烈气流和巨大噪音。  
等到尘土散去，鸣人眼前的场景就是各种形态的，正以不同速度接近自己的动物们，甚至还出现了飞在空中笼罩着头顶，有着鸟的形态的新品种。  
他听见迪达拉的声音，发现对方正远远地站在角落笑得张狂：“反应不错，感受到了吗！这就是我的艺术！艺术就是爆炸！”

哨兵之间的战斗电光火石之间已经几个回合，而属于向导的交锋才刚刚开始。  
佐助的制服下摆和蝎的黑袍因为爆炸产生的气流在空气中翻飞，他们的意识都被好几层屏障严丝合缝地包裹着，精神触须呈现出随时都可以进攻的形态蓄势待发。  
但谁都没有出手。  
“你的哨兵可真是个奇葩。”佐助瞥了一眼山洞另一边正在发表艺术宣言的迪达拉，动作看似漫不经心，实则毫无破绽。  
蝎没有扭头去看搭档，他对着佐助露出难得的笑容：“迪达拉只是喜欢玩，真要打起近身战，他可不一定会输给你的哨兵。”  
“鸣人不是我的哨兵。”佐助冲着面前的红发向导挑起一边眉毛，对他的自说自话相当不满。  
“是吗……那真是对不起了。”蝎说着道歉的话，可他的表情和语气里一点抱歉的意思都没有。  
话不投机，已经没有了继续下去的意义。  
两位向导默契地同时指挥着自己的精神触须刺向对方的精神屏障。绝大部分的触须在虚空中相撞，死死抵在一起，两方都没办法再前进；剩余的精神触须带着可以毁灭意识的破坏力成功到达了屏障最外层，却在碰撞的瞬间被坚固的保护壳弹开，留下只有在精神层面才能听到的巨大撞击声。  
“挺能干的嘛，我还是第一次见到有未结合向导可以在精神攻击上和我打成平手。”蝎的目光里多了一些赞赏。  
“承蒙夸奖。”佐助表情淡然，并没有与对方客套一番的想法。  
他们同时撤力收回了自己的精神触须，很快又进入了新一轮对峙。

漩涡鸣人从来没有遇到过这种类型的对手。  
觉醒者之间的战斗，按照不成文的规定，通常是同属性内部解决——哨兵对战哨兵，向导对战向导。由于大部分向导都是辅助型，他们的交锋也只能由搭档的哨兵来体现；如果遇到一方是攻击型而另一方是辅助型，局势就会一边倒。对比之下哨兵们交手往往是通过属于物理攻击的近身格斗来完成。  
但这次任务对鸣人而言毫无疑问是前所未有的，相当特殊的经历——竟然真的存在热衷于变相操纵精神力来战斗的哨兵，除了最开始被接住的那一拳，他再也没能成功接近过迪达拉，哪怕稍微靠近一点就会被对方的黏土艺术品包围。为了躲避爆炸，他只能退后。  
光退后还不够，鸣人必须时刻保持着精神感知才能察觉到那些藏在昏暗的死角里、碎石的缝隙中，被做成蜘蛛或者蜈蚣的超迷你黏土炸弹。战斗变成了迪达拉站在角落里专心致志地操纵自己的艺术品，而鸣人却一刻不停奔跑跳跃的僵局。  
“可恶！”金发的黑暗哨兵眉头紧锁，感到无比急躁却又迟迟找不到突破口——黏土炸弹里带着精神力，他甚至都不能放出存在于高维度的精神体来辅助战斗，哪怕没有实体，拉面依然会被对方的精神力伤到。  
就在他毫无头绪，一筹莫展时，意识中响起了九喇嘛的声音：“喂，鸣人，瞧瞧你狼狈的样子，我都看不下去了。你这是太久没有使用就忘记了我的精神力可以实体化吗？”  
鸣人一瞬间福至心灵。他在意识里对九喇嘛道了声谢，双手合十改变了尾兽精神力的输出密度。他在离迪达拉不远的位置站定，包裹着全身的橙色精神力变成了金红色，完全无视了正冲着自己来的黏土炸弹。  
迪达拉的表情已经变得疯狂，他兴奋地操纵着自己的艺术品把黑暗哨兵团团围住，正准备催动精神力来一场惊天动地的爆炸解决掉对方，却震惊地发现最靠近对方的那一圈黏土都变成了碎片。  
“这是怎么回事？！”他瞪大了眼睛，不敢相信自己看到的画面。  
“用九喇嘛的精神力把你的精神力吞掉了而已，可别以为会玩精神力的哨兵就你一个啊我说！难道我爱罗没有在战斗中使用尾兽精神力吗！” 鸣人边回答边试探性地伸出手，发现实体化的金红色精神力并没有拉伸到自己想象中的长度，不由得撇了撇嘴。  
“谁知道啊！跟那个叫我爱罗的家伙打架时是我和蝎旦那一起的啊！旦那负责精神攻击我负责玩黏土，没看到他用这玩意啊！”迪达拉因为预想外的突发状况有些慌乱，连自己说话的口癖都忘了加。  
鸣人突然盯着他的眼睛露出很天然的笑：“是吗，看来我爱罗他把守鹤的精神力都拿来防御了啊……那么，不如由我来让你见识见识尾兽精神力的攻击吧？”说着，他朝迪达拉伸出右手，金红色的精神力经过的地方所有的黏土炸弹无一幸免。  
“你准备好了吗？”

山洞的另一边，两位向导的精神力交锋扔在持续。  
蝎已经记不清自己的精神触须和对方的碰撞了多少次，但他明显感到连续战斗和剥离尾兽已经把精神力消耗得差不多了。  
必须速战速决。  
于是再一次攻击无果后，他边收回精神触须边对着不远处看上去游刃有余的佐助说：“你觉得迪达拉是个喜欢玩精神力的奇葩哨兵是吧。”  
“没错。”  
“那你也会觉得我是个奇葩向导吧……因为比起精神攻击，我更喜欢近身格斗！”蝎收起精神触须突然发难，以远超普通向导的速度向佐助跑去。  
而黑发向导一点也不害怕，他甚至收好了自己的精神触须摆出迎击的姿势，对着蝎露出了微笑：“是吗，求之不得。”

然而他们谁也没能成功揍到对方，因为他们的注意力都被从山洞另一端喊着“旦那救我！”狂奔过来的迪达拉，和他身后努力伸长尾兽精神力未果，只能追着他跑的鸣人吸引了。  
眼见着迪达拉就要被追上了，蝎啧了一声给他上了个屏障挡住了来自黑暗哨兵的精神力攻击，在内疚自己忽略了分开作战的注意事项的同时突然想到了什么，精神触须暴起扎向还没来得及收起尾兽精神力的鸣人——  
黑暗哨兵虽然精神力强度和感知能力都可以媲美S级向导，却不具备向导所拥有的精神触须，在进行精神攻击时只能使用尾兽精神力，而且他们自身的精神力和尾兽精神力必须保持一致。也就是说，在遭到向导的精神攻击时，如果等级相差过大，黑暗哨兵可以直接以攻为守把对方直接压回去；但反过来如果对方的等级也达到了巅峰，如果来不及把尾兽精神力从攻击转化为防御，那么黑暗哨兵自身的精神力也无法开启屏障，会被精神触须结结实实扎到。  
佐助在蝎的精神触须突然暴涨时就意识到了他的意图。时间太过紧迫，他来不及思考更多就本能地进入了鸣人的意识，赶在最后一刻为竹马竖起了屏障。  
精神触须撞在屏障上的声音在鸣人的意识里回荡，他难以置信地瞪大了双眼看向自己的竹马，尾兽精神力都忘了收回。  
佐助他……进入了我的意识，却没有遭到排斥……连九喇嘛的精神力也接受了他！  
蝎也是一脸震惊，他完全没想到自己的玩笑话竟然成真了，大陆上又一次出现了能够与黑暗哨兵精神匹配的向导。  
情况已经完全超出了他的最坏打算，蝎十分清楚不论如何他们都不可能赢过这两个穿着制服的小年轻了。  
此时，佐助还没有意识到自己做出事情是多么惊天动地，他全部的注意力都用来戒备蝎，并没有察觉到对方已经打开了精神链接，对自己的哨兵下达了找机会撤退的指令。

迪达拉突然毫无章法地向四周随意丢出白色的黏土，鸣人也终于回过神来把佐助包裹进了九喇嘛的精神力中。  
但他预想中的情况并没有发生——那些后腿粗壮的跳蚤形黏土炸弹没有从四面八方扑过来包围他和佐助，它们争先恐后地跳上了山洞顶部的岩壁。  
金发哨兵突然意识到了他们的目的，大喊着让他们停下，却已经来不及。  
微型的黏土炸弹接二连三在整个山洞上部爆炸，碎石不停砸向地面，他被身边的佐助一把按在地上护住头。闭上眼之前最后看到的画面是坐在巨大的鸟型黏土上，操纵着它飞走的两位“晓”的成员，精神感知告诉他佐助的精神触须正层层叠叠地包裹住他的尾兽精神力。

18.  
当坚硬的岩石相互碰撞的声音终于平息下来时，几根绞在一起的紫色精神触须从缝隙中探出，接着猛地呈扩散状张开，随后更多触须从被撑开的缝隙中伸了出来，掀开周边体积较大的石块，带动小块碎片滑落。  
将障碍清理干净后宇智波佐助站起身，紧随其后的漩涡鸣人对着竹马紫色的精神触须张大了嘴——它们竟然接触到了实际存在而且不含精神力的物体，而且跟塔里的未结合向导挨个搭档了一遍，他从来没见过谁的精神触须不需要通过感知就可以直接看到。  
佐助看到竹马的表情就明白了他在想什么，边收回精神触须边解释：“没什么好惊讶的，宇智波一族的攻击型向导可以将精神力实体化，只是存在得太少，和平年代又不怎么能用得到才不被熟知。所以我才会在你的尾兽精神力外再加一层保险避免受伤。”他想起对方在迪达拉扔黏土时迅速用尾兽精神力将自己包裹起来的举动，露出一丝笑意，又很快收了起来：“比起这个……”  
他们环顾四周，发现整个山洞顶部已经完全坍塌，只剩下一圈弧形的岩壁。原本昏暗的环境变得敞亮，散落在碎石间的白色黏土碎片也清晰可见。  
鸣人霎时间反应过来，闭上眼打开了在被佐助的精神触须包裹起来时就自动关闭了的精神感知。  
他探测到许多股精神力，可以确定另外两名队友和我爱罗的所在，还发觉一些完全陌生的精神力正在从不同的方向接近我爱罗所在的位置，应该是砂之塔的哨兵向导们。  
但是，属于蝎和迪达拉的精神力不在其中。不论是因为已结合向导的刻意隐藏还是他们的确已经离开了感知范围，鸣人都找不到他们了。  
金发的黑暗哨兵睁开眼抬头看向山洞坍塌后露出的大片天空，耀眼的阳光刺得他不由自主的眯起眼，他倔强地强迫自己分开合拢的眼皮睁大眼睛，发现凭着记忆中被按倒前看见的最后一个画面，自己根本无法判断蝎和迪达拉消失的方向，连追踪都做不到。  
他的身体开始颤抖，握成拳的手攥得越来越紧。蓝眼睛里最初因为强光刺激而产生的液体在不知不觉间已经盈满了眼眶，终于划过脸颊汇聚到下巴尖，又撞碎在脚下的石块上。  
内心深处源源不断涌出的无力感渐渐将他淹没，他终于承受不住无形中向他挤来的难过，颤抖的腿一瞬间失去了支撑身体的力气，跪倒在地上，无声地抽泣起来。  
随即他的面前投下一团阴影，有两只手温和地落在抽搐的肩膀上，他十分清楚它们属于谁。  
“多大的人了怎么还和小孩子一样？”头顶传来宇智波佐助的声音，虽然说着调侃的话，语气里却满是安抚的意味。  
漩涡鸣人抽噎着回答：“抱歉佐助，我只是，太难受了。”  
“我知道，其实我也非常不甘心，不仅仅是因为任务失败，没能拿回我爱罗的精神力妖怪，更是因为刚才那两个家伙，他们的态度实在让人火大。”  
佐助看着对方金色的发旋，继续道：“鸣人，听我说。他们的确是得手了，但这决不意味着我们就失败了。被夺走的东西，当然要拿回来不是吗？”  
鸣人抬起头对上竹马的黑眼睛，对方半蹲着的身影遮住了太阳，看上去就像是代替它成为光源在发光一样。尽管仍旧有液体从眼中溢出，他已经不再颤抖：“可是我要怎么才能把那些被抢走的精神力妖怪拿回来呢？”  
“你忘记‘晓’的目标了吗，”佐助露出了无奈的表情：“他们不是要把所有的尾兽都收集齐全然后统一放生到别的大陆吗，那么肯定会找到你头上来。那时候他们可就不会有这么好的运气了……”他顿了顿，接着说：“刚才我在不自觉的情况下进入了你的意识，却没有暴走，这说明我们能够精神共鸣，回木叶后应该会进行精神共鸣协同作战训练。如果说他们能和黑暗哨兵在单打独斗的情况下占据上风，那么加上一个攻击型S级向导又会如何呢？”他看着鸣人有些呆滞的脸微笑起来：  
“我会和你一起，把被他们拿走的东西一个不剩地拿回来！”  
佐助的眼里闪着坚定的光，他慢悠悠地站起身，看着竹马随着自己站起身而仰起头。他们谁都没有移开直视对方眼睛的视线。  
他朝着鸣人伸出手，没有在意竹马的手因为撑在地上而沾满了尘土，紧紧握住后把对方从地上拽了起来。  
“谢谢你……佐助。”  
“啧，比起谢我不如好好把使用尾兽精神力的方法捡起来。”佐助指着鸣人的腹部继续说：“它可都告诉我了，你追着那个黄头发奇葩哨兵跑的原因。”说完他自顾自拍了拍蹭脏的白色制服，发现完全没有任何改善，只好放弃。  
“什么！九喇嘛什么时候告诉你的！不对，九喇嘛你怎么可以把这件事告诉佐助啊！”鸣人惊得用刚拍干净的双手抱住脑袋，低下头对着肚子大喊大叫。  
“嚷嚷什么你这个超级大白痴，就在我用精神触须把我们包起来的时候。”佐助小心翼翼地绕开尖锐的碎石，朝着原本是山洞口的方向走了几步，发现竹马并没有跟上来叹了口气。他转过身看着满头乌云的鸣人说：“该去找井野、樱和我爱罗了。”对方还是没有反应，看来受到的打击颇大。  
他平静地开口：“我的精神触须可以实体化，所以足够保障战斗期间自己的人身安全，而我也可以为你竖起屏障。所以回木叶后给我好好把用尾兽精神力的操作回忆起来，你的意识交给我来保护，你只要放开去进攻就可以了。下一次再遇上‘晓’，就由我们把今天没完成的课讲完。”  
“交给我吧！下次一定可以好好给他们上一课的！”鸣人终于做出了回应，他的目光已经恢复了坚定。  
“还愣着干什么，快走了，超级大白痴。”  
“好的我说！”鸣人身手矫健地追上了竹马，和他一起走出了布满碎石的区域，沿着裂谷延伸的方向赶往新的目的地。

我爱罗在自己的意识中沉浮。  
他听到隐隐约约叫着自己名字的声音，不自觉地朝着它的来源靠近。那个声音随着他的接近逐渐变得清晰，让他感到陌生又熟悉。  
是……谁？  
下一秒他睁开了眼。当模糊的视线重新归于清晰，他在老师的帮助下缓缓坐起身来，发现周围环绕着密密麻麻的人群——几乎所有非任务中的砂之塔哨兵向导都在他的身边。  
脑海中浮现出发色一黄一红两个穿黑袍的人，他才意识到“晓”恐怕是得手了，连忙尝试着在意识中呼唤守鹤的名字。  
没有答复。  
他强忍着失落挤出一个微笑：“抱歉……给大家添麻烦了。”  
一只手搭在了他的肩上，耳边响起了那个把他从昏迷状态唤醒的声音：“你在说什么啊，这种时候不用强迫自己笑出来的说。”  
他瞪大了眼睛侧过头，视线顺着那只手往上，看到了和记忆中的挚友一模一样的金色头发和蓝色眼睛。尽管脑海里对方的脸部轮廓已经不甚清晰，他还是毫无障碍地把眼前所见和印象中的画面重合在了一起。  
“鸣……人？是鸣人吗？”他激动得想要站起来，却发现自己使不上力。  
“啊，是我。”漩涡鸣人把自己的姿势从弯腰改为半蹲，搭在我爱罗肩上的手稍微加大了些力道，“刚醒过来就别勉强自己了，乖乖坐着就好。”  
我爱罗停下动作将鸣人上下打量了一番，突然想起了什么，开口问道：“你怎么会在这里，是你把我救出来的吗？”  
“接到求援就和另外三个队友一起赶过来了，”鸣人指着站在身后的三位同伴说：“介绍一下，这两位是春野樱和山中井野，另一位是我的搭档宇智波佐助，他们可帮了大忙了。”  
红发哨兵的目光循着金发哨兵的手指方向在他的队友身上一一停留，看着他们对自己颔首致意露出友善的微笑，也发自内心地笑起来：“谢谢你们。”  
“虽然是来救你的……但很抱歉，我们来迟了，赶到的时候时‘晓’已经……而我和佐助被摆了一道，让他们给逃了，没能拿回封印着守鹤的卷轴……如果我们能够再快一点赶到话说不定就可以打断他们的剥离过程了。”鸣人的语气变得沉重，完全不见了介绍队友时的活力。  
就在他即将陷入自责时，一只微凉的手落在了他的肩上。  
“不要多想，”我爱罗直视着鸣人的蓝眼睛，又抬起头挨个看了看其他三人，绿眼睛里充满了真诚的感激，“你们能为我而来，也尽了全力，这就足够了。”下一秒他的眼神又变得严峻：“鸣人，他们是一群为了达成目的不惜任何代价的人，为了所谓的‘解放精神力妖怪的远大理想’，肯定会去袭击你的！”他的情绪激动起来，声音渐渐变大，语速变得越来越快。  
挚友话中毫无保留的关切和担忧让鸣人心中一暖。他抬起手轻轻拍了拍我爱罗的肩，笑着回答道：“我知道的，我都知道。你放心吧，下一次再相遇就不会让他们全身而退了，我和我的搭档会把他们抢走的东西全部拿回来，相信我们！”  
金发哨兵笑得灿烂极了，笑容传达出的暖意驱散了我爱罗的不安，其中包含的自信也让他产生了一种“挚友可以做到任何事情”的信服感。  
于是他点点头，也对着鸣人露出微笑说：“好的，我相信你们。”  
鸣人还想继续说点什么，他和我爱罗中间却出现了一只手。马基在吸引了两人的注意之后抱歉地开口：“不好意思，我非常理解你们俩想要叙旧的心情，但我爱罗的身体状况还需要回到砂之塔进一步检查，我想等一切都安顿好了再聊也不迟。”  
“啊！是我没想到这回事……”鸣人边说边和马基一人一边搀起我爱罗的胳膊架到肩上扶着他站起来：“那我们赶紧出发吧我说！”

19.  
砂之塔所在的位置十分接近边境，所以尽管因为扶着我爱罗不能使出全速，他们还是没多久就到达了目的地。  
马基在把我爱罗送去医疗部之后亲自为风尘仆仆的木叶四人小队安排了住处，四个人每人一间房，彼此相邻。  
“刚接到消息，雷之国的黑暗哨兵奇拉比终于穿越整个火之国来到了边境。虽然他完美地错过了与‘晓’的交锋，但在听完留守边境的哨兵转述的情况后决定立刻前往砂之塔，交流战斗情报同时与大半年没见的弟子见个面。”  
马基领着他们走进了砂之塔用来接待外宾的大楼，指着一楼的大厅说：“想必你们都需要洗个澡休整休整，这里是餐厅，修整完毕可以在这里用餐。你们的住处在二楼，请跟我来。”他示意身后的四人随自己上楼，边走边继续说：“行李都已经送到房间了。虽然很不好意思剥夺你们休息的权利，但高层都非常希望能尽快了解救出首席的细节，所以一会可能会有一个小型会议需要出席。”他有些不安地回头观察，在看到四个人认真点头后松了口气。  
为了保障外宾的居住环境绝对安静，每个房间之间都隔着不短的距离。所以在其他三人都已经关上自己的房门之后鸣人终于到达了走廊尽头的，属于他的房间。  
“不知道漩涡君还记不记得这里。”马基边推开门边说：“波风首席来访时你就住在这里，算起来应该也快十年了。那时候你每天都在走廊里跑来跑去缠着经过的人陪你玩，真是令人怀念啊。”  
鸣人环顾四周，伸出手挠挠头露出不好意思的笑回答：“我对这栋楼还有印象，但确实不记得当时住的房间了……抱歉，但是总感觉其实每间房都差不多的说。”  
“这倒也是……哈哈哈。”马基笑着表示理解：“那么，一会见。”  
“好的我说！”

漩涡鸣人飞快地洗掉了一身尘土换上另一套制服，刚走进餐厅就看见了一个熟悉的人。他情不自禁地跑到老师身边欣喜地打招呼：“这不是比大叔吗！好久不见了我说！最近一切都好吗！”  
奇拉比对着鸣人露出他标志性的自信笑容回答：“Yo，这么久没见Naruto boy的口癖也完全没变yo, 一切都好，感谢关心，yeah！”他边说边朝着鸣人伸出了右拳，墨镜和牙齿上神奇地同时闪过反光。  
虽然说话节奏有些奇怪，还夹杂着来自其他语言的单词，但是鸣人毫无障碍地理解了对方的意思。他也伸出右手握成拳和奇拉比的拳头碰在一起，按照对方的说话方式踩着拍子回答：“哈哈！Yo，比大叔你的RAP也一点都没变啊てばよ！”  
“不愧是Naruto boy，”奇拉比一把环住鸣人的肩：“你走之后就没有跟我一起唱RAP了，令人怀念，yo。”他听到手臂下响起传达着“饿”的信号的声音，箍着自己的学生往餐厅里边拖边说：“RAP待会再说，先吃饭吧。”  
鸣人突然想起那位同属云之塔，在任务间隙会带着小零食来看望自己，提供一些建议的干练的女哨兵，连忙挥着手示意他停下：“等等，比大叔，由木人姐姐她……”  
奇拉比停下了脚步，松开手臂垂着头回答：“她外出执行任务时被袭击了……虽然‘晓’抽走了猫又，万幸的是人没事，只是精神力比较不稳定。”他伸出手安抚地拍了拍鸣人的肩：“会有解决办法的。”

刚拿着食物坐下，鸣人就看到其他三名队友也进入了餐厅。而当他们都结束了进食打算离开时，马基出现在了餐厅中，带着他们来到了位于大楼顶层的会议室。  
会议室的面积很大，但桌上只坐了寥寥数人。马基安排好他们一行五人坐好后自己也坐在了桌边，而会议就在他坐下的这一刻开始了。  
“我是砂之塔的次席哨兵。首先感谢各位积极参与到营救首席黑暗哨兵的行动中来。”发言的哨兵冲着鸣人点点头：“接下来希望各位能够详细地把战斗经过告诉我们，拜托了。”  
金发的黑暗哨兵在听到“次席哨兵”时睁大了眼——毫无疑问就是我爱罗的父亲了，他的眼神和语气里都透露着迫不及待想要了解细节的渴望和对首席哨兵的担忧，绝不仅仅是出于作为哨兵对于首席的尊敬与仰慕。  
鸣人对这种眼神非常熟悉，因为他经常可以在水门的眼中看到——那是一位父亲对孩子毫无保留的关心。  
所以他郑重地点点头，用眼神示意发现我爱罗所在地的队友开始讲述。

井野的叙述十分简练却非常清晰，她声音平稳地讲到自己和樱带着我爱罗离开前往边境与其他人会合后重新把话题丢回给了鸣人。后者稍稍整理了一番思绪接着把自己的经历完整地说了出来。  
在讲到没办法让尾兽精神力伸长到自己想要的程度时全场都露出了无奈的表情，坐在他身边的奇拉比甚至摇着头一巴掌拍在他的脑袋上，当场向砂之塔的次席哨兵提出借用黑暗哨兵专用训练场的要求，发誓要好好让鸣人把自己教的东西全部回忆起来。  
当他讲到在蝎猝不及防的攻击下，佐助为他竖起了精神屏障时，在场所有人都震惊了。虽然没有人打断他的讲述，但其他人的眼神都不停地在他和佐助之间来回巡视。  
而不知为何，鸣人本能地觉得把佐助的精神触须能够实体化说出去不太好，就省略了这一点，只说自己在山洞坍塌时用九喇嘛的精神力包裹住了佐助，获得了来自竹马的赞许目光。

“大概就是这样了。”鸣人停止了讲述，得到了细节的砂之塔高层们对能进入黑暗哨兵的意识又全身而退的佐助十分感兴趣，却也按捺住了好奇宣布散会，让他们去休息。然而奇拉比却抓住了鸣人的胳膊扭头对马基说，还有事情想和鸣人交流交流，希望能再在会议室里呆一阵。  
这样的要求当然不会被拒绝。所以在最后一个人也离开之后，奇拉比调整好座椅的方向与鸣人面对面坐下，对着一脸困惑的学生开了口：  
“鸣人，你知道作为一个黑暗哨兵如果有向导能为你竖起精神屏障意味着什么吗？”  
他的说话方式严肃得像是换了个人，句子里也不再夹杂奇怪的单词和语气词，这让鸣人感受到了他的郑重，神色也变得认真起来：“知道，意味着我可以和佐助精神共鸣。”  
“是，但不完全是。”奇拉比顿了顿，问道：“你知道千手柱间和宇智波斑吗？”  
鸣人捏着下巴若有所思：“千手柱间的话当然知道啦，他就是率先提出‘塔’的概念，建立了木叶塔的人……但后一个我不知道，只觉得名字听上去应该是佐助他们家的人。”  
“没错，他们都是大陆上的传奇人物。但你可能不知道，他们还是有记载以来唯一一对实现了精神结合的黑暗哨兵和向导，在他们之后再也没有出现过能够与黑暗哨兵进行精神力匹配的向导，甚至产生了‘黑暗哨兵无法与向导进行精神结合’的说法。虽然真正的原因无人知晓，我认为与黑暗哨兵精神结合的前提条件除了‘精神力匹配’，还需要双方深厚的感情基础，毕竟黑暗哨兵的精神力太过特殊，如果主人没有主动结合的愿望应该不会作出回应。但这两点要求对于你和你的搭档来说都已经满足了，因此你们俩的精神结合在理论上可行。”  
“诶？我和佐助吗？”鸣人张大了嘴，一脸难以置信。  
“对，就是你们。事实上如果条件允许，你们最好能够尽快结合，因为结合完成后双方精神域都会发生相应的变化，需要时间去适应。高等级哨向结合会产生1+1＞2的效果，黑暗哨兵和S级向导我就不多说了，一旦完成结合你们两个的实力都将今非昔比。”  
漩涡鸣人怔住了。他的眼神呆滞，直愣愣地盯着奇拉比制服上云之塔的标志徽章，嘴巴张开又合拢，好一阵才喃喃地说出话。  
“可是……我和佐助是好朋友啊……我们怎么能结合呢……”  
然后他听到了奇拉比的嗤笑声：“好朋友？在你自己都不了解的最深层次的意识里，存在着可以算是最了解你的九喇嘛，而在佐助进入你的意识的时候。九喇嘛并没有排斥他的精神力；再有，你以为尾兽会随随便便就帮宿主把他的好朋友包起来避免受伤吗？这些可是你自己说的。就别骗自己了吧。”  
意识里的九喇嘛听完奇拉比的话抱臂不住地点头，还一脸无辜地表示自己只是如实反映着作为宿主的鸣人的真实感受。  
“是吗……可是，如果是想要保护的心情的话，朋友之间也会有的吧？”  
听到这句话，奇拉比觉得两只手扶额已经不够表达自己无力的感觉，他伸出属于自己的尾兽——正托着下巴看好戏的牛鬼的精神力覆在两只手上充当第三只手，等到心情终于平复了一些才用恨铁不成钢的语气回答：“我真的很后悔没有在那五年里顺带着教你一些哨兵和向导的生理常识……虽然当时的想法是反正黑暗哨兵没办法找到匹配的向导……事实上向导进入哨兵的意识并不像精神攻击那样随便，只要拥有攻击型精神力就可以伸出触须扎一扎，这需要哨兵对于该向导具有高度信赖，更何况你还是个精神力特殊的黑暗哨兵。也就是说如果你还没有把佐助当做可以将自己的全部，过去和未来的一切都交付的对象，他根本不可能顺利地进入你的意识，就算进去了也会被你的精神力排斥而无法正常运作，更不要说为你竖起屏障了。”  
鸣人瞪大了眼睛，呆愣了许久才苦笑着低下头：“是吗……但就算我喜欢佐助，他不喜欢我的话那也是没办法的事……”他的声音逐渐变小，透着显而易见的低落。  
奇拉比叹了口气，动作夸张地再次扶住自己的额头说：“你不是一向都有话直说吗，喜欢就去告诉他啊，说不定佐助很愿意和你结合呢？”他笑着站起身拍了拍学生的肩，留下一句“加油啊”拉开会议室的门离开了。  
鸣人仍保持着刚才的坐姿，正在脑海里回放自己回木叶后发生的，和佐助相关的一切：和母亲一起看相册时会觉得小时候的佐助非常可爱；井野说樱可爱时自己会认为佐助更可爱；拿佐助来当做父亲想要让自己挨个和塔里的向导搭档来“找到真爱”的挡箭牌，然而在宇智波族地重逢后确实第一次产生了觉得某个向导特别好看的想法；在听到富岳叔叔说以他为荣后产生的，比自己得到认可还要雀跃的心情；从木叶出发前向他吐露内心的不安又神奇地被他自信的笑容驱散；用尾兽精神力包裹住他时内心咆哮着不想让他受伤的强烈愿望……  
他呆愣着后知后觉：原来太多细节上的感情和产生那些感觉的原因，都被自己忽略了。  
“原来我喜欢他。”漩涡鸣人终于再一次笑了出来：“原来我是喜欢佐助的！”他下定了决心，抓着扶手起身走出会议室，蓝眼睛里闪烁着欢欣的光芒。

20.  
宣布散会后宇智波佐助从座椅上站起身，听到奇拉比说希望能留下来和鸣人单独谈话时瞥了自家竹马一眼，不紧不慢地走出了会议室。  
紧接着他被紧随其后的樱和井野一人一边抓住了胳膊，她们一边说着道歉的话一边把他朝着餐厅拖去：“抱歉佐助君，我们有非常重要的事情必须要告诉你，请你一定要跟我们来一趟。”  
佐助侧过头，发现她们的表情里没有任何玩笑的意味，点点头回答：“好。”  
樱和井野放开了他的手臂，三人一言不发地走到餐厅，谢绝了厨师宵夜的建议找了个角落坐了下来。  
“好了，你们有什么事那么重要必须得告诉我？”佐助看着坐在对面的两位队友，眼神里带着询问。  
井野和樱对视一眼，看到发小对自己点点头后将视线转回到佐助身上开了口：“佐助君，你是不是不知道作为向导，自己的精神体与非亲属哨兵的精神体亲密无间意味着什么，被安排成固定搭档又有着什么样的倾向？”  
佐助想起了在抚摸乌鸦时哥哥说过的话，脑海中浮现巴巴里狮子蹭自己的裤腿，和鸣人呼噜北极狼的画面，突然意识到了什么。  
“通常精神体会拒绝除了主人和主人的绑定者以外所有人的触碰，关系特别好的家庭成员例外。”  
他的表情变得很微妙，迟疑了一会才回答：“我大概知道你们想说什么了。关于精神体，我一直都知道，但在你们指出来之前我没有往那个方面想过，因为很早以前就习惯了和鸣人的相处模式。不过固定搭档有什么含义是真的不清楚。”  
“你到底是有多缺乏觉醒者的常识啊……”樱感到一阵无力，干脆用手撑起了下巴，坐在她旁边的井野则不住地摇头。  
“首席说因为觉醒得太迟所以只安排学习了必需的理论知识，完成实操训练就把我放出来了，因为其它课程可以在今后边做任务边学习。”佐助的表情依然保持着平淡，但语气却暴露了他此时此刻也很无奈的心情。  
樱放下撑着下巴的手说：“那现在就告诉你好了，因为向导在和哨兵结合之后两人的精神域就会合为一体，也因此无法再对绑定者以外的哨兵进行精神辅助，所以结合是一件非常严肃的事情。通常塔会在陆续派遣的任务中安排多种组合模式，让我们找出最合拍的搭档，这代表着精神力最佳匹配度，如果双方的选择都相同就会组成固定搭档。而往往固定搭档就意味着，这两个人在意识里都已经接纳了对方，有很大可能会发展为精神结合的绑定哨向。”  
井野接着她的话继续说：“精神结合的前提是良好的匹配度，最直观的体现就是精神力等级。纵观整个木叶的未结合哨兵，你十有八九，不，是绝对会和鸣人的匹配度最高。在你们之前只出现过一对精神结合的黑暗哨兵与向导，就是千手柱间和宇智波斑，作为同族你一定知道这位向导吧？”  
她在看到佐助点头后接着说：“你的事情肯定瞒不住，那些只注重利益的高层一旦得知你能够和鸣人精神共鸣，毫无疑问会强制要求你与他结合……好在目前看来你和那家伙已经足够两情相悦了。起初我和樱还因为你们俩一点自觉都没有纠结了很久，既然你都清楚，我们也就没什么好担心的了。”  
“要说的其实也就是这些，我们先回房间了。”井野和樱站起身，对他打了个招呼，在得到“谢谢关心”的回复后就离开了。

宇智波佐助独自坐在空旷的餐厅里，试图理清一团乱麻的思绪。  
番茄不排斥鸣人的触碰，而拉面甚至可以说非常喜欢蹭自己的裤腿，享受抚摸。精神体在很大一部分程度上可以代表主人的思想，或者说体现出连主人自身都没有意识到的东西。  
也就是说虽然没有表现出来，但在鸣人的潜意识里是想要亲近他的，而佐助对此并不反感。  
可是一直以来他们都是好朋友。  
难道对于精神体而言它们都不可能和与主人关系极其要好的友人的精神体亲近吗？尽管有哥哥的话在先，佐助还是不明白为什么明明相处模式完全没有任何变化，只是精神体之间相处得融洽，自己和鸣人在其他人的眼里莫名其妙就变成了两情相悦。  
佐助开始从头回忆他和竹马相处的细节，试图找出能够说明问题的关键——不论他和鸣人之间的关系到底有没有像其他人说的那样发生变化，他都需要能够切实让自己信服的证据。  
对于竹马觉醒前的记忆已经变得零碎，只记得他们从小到大都一直在一起，被各自的母亲拎着互相拜访，同班又同桌。因为各种各样的小事斗嘴和打架，在考试分数和身高上较劲。  
除开这些根本数不清发生过多少次的日常琐碎，佐助印象最深刻的就是在得知鸣人觉醒成黑暗哨兵要去离木叶很远的地方受训后，他来和自己告别的场景了。  
那时的鸣人在见到自己后没说两句就开始流泪，抽着气断断续续地解释离开的原因，自己也难过得要命可还是强忍着眼泪，藏在心里的那些在刚听说竹马觉醒时产生的羡慕，想要追上他、害怕被丢下的不甘，都被不舍冲淡了。  
佐助摇摇头，觉得要出问题也肯定是自己和那家伙再次相见之后才发生的，于是他不再深究儿时的记忆，接下来出现在他脑海中的画面直接跳到了重逢之时。  
突然跑到身边蹭裤腿的，和凶猛外表完全不符的巴巴里狮子；庆典上对方鼓励自己时捏住自己肩膀的手与他灿烂的笑容，发完言竖起的大拇指；得知挚友遇袭后燃烧着愤怒火焰的蓝眼睛，因为太用力而捏得发白的指节；执行任务前他对自己表露的迷茫和不安，在被开导后找回自信的眼神；第一次见到他开启尾兽模式时自己的兴奋；在与“晓”战斗时包裹住自己的，带着暖意的尾兽精神力；山”洞坍塌后无力的哭泣。  
确实，和“漩涡鸣人”的相处模式并没有发生什么变化，他们依然像小时候那样互相嫌弃又互相鼓励着，但佐助反而确认了樱和井野说的，是真的。  
鸣人觉醒前他从来没有机会感受，而在竹马离开木叶后，和要么还没觉醒要么是普通人的其他同学一起升学，佐助终于知道了“孤独”的滋味。  
明明之前会一起玩的同班同学都还在，他却不愿意继续下去了——一旦和他们在一起，他就会止不住地去想竹马最近过得怎么样。于是他开始变得沉默寡言，独来独往，不亲近任何同学。  
他偶尔会从母亲或是玖辛奈阿姨口中得知鸣人的近况，佐助为了他的进步高兴，同时也因为自己迟迟不觉醒而难受——鸣人正在不停地向前，而自己却只能留在原地的感觉怎么可能会好。  
他做出离家去往首都从政的决定，确实有一部分原因是想要向父亲证明就算自己不能觉醒也会在普通人的领域做出一番成就，但更多的是希望自己能通过努力，在普通人的领域达到和鸣人平等的高度。  
觉醒回到木叶后，他经历了许多枯燥的训练。但他完全不觉得厌烦或是无趣，因为一切都结束之后就他能够追上远远地走在自己前面的鸣人，以同为觉醒者的身份再次并肩。  
想要和他并肩。  
宇智波佐助想要和漩涡鸣人并肩。

佐助直到刚才才察觉到，自己在鸣人离开后完全变了一个人，但和他重逢后就又回到了那个感情丰富敢怒敢笑的状态：会因为他可爱的小动作露出微笑；会主动出言安抚他的不安；会在他为了挚友遇袭而发怒时和他一起愤慨；会伸出手去鼓励被无力淹没的他，再告诉他“你不是一个人”。  
只有漩涡鸣人在身边时，宇智波佐助才是他自己。哪怕是作为哥哥的鼬都不能让他展示出全部的自我——在从小到大一直仰慕的对象面前他没有办法做到毫无保留。  
只有漩涡鸣人。他所有的情绪都会为这位竹马牵动，在他面前展露出自己真正的喜怒哀乐。  
他想到那个千钧一发的精神屏障，“只有自己可以进入鸣人的意识”这个认知让他产生了一种“只有我能保护他”的使命感。但他发现，比起使命感带来的责任感，事实上他本身就有着强烈的愿望自发地想要成为可以保护鸣人的存在。  
答案已经显而易见了，如果说之前没能察觉到这是不同于友情的“喜欢”，只能归咎于自己和鸣人实在是太过熟悉，早已习惯了对方在身边，形成了既定的模式，所以根本不会朝着其它方面去思考。这样一来就算他们的关系发生了名义上的变化，也不会产生无措感。  
至于结合过程中至关重要的一步——最为亲密的肢体接触，佐助发现自己并没有多少排斥的感觉。一旦从感情上认可了鸣人，就自然而然地做好了接受他的一切的准备。

确认已经把一切都考虑到，也遵循自身的意志做出了选择后，佐助从柔软的靠背椅上站起身，缓缓吐出一口气打算回房间休息。  
他将右手背在背后抓住左臂的胳膊肘，低头边走边看着地毯上连绵不绝的精细花纹。尽管厚实的地毯可以抵消绝大部分靴子撞击地面的声音，他还是刻意放轻了脚步。  
在已经很接近属于自己房间的位置，佐助突然停下了脚步——脚尖正前方的地毯上出现了一个影子。  
他顺着影子蜿蜒的方向抬起头，对上了一双蓝色的眼睛。  
眼睛的主人双臂交叉抱胸，后背靠着贴有精美的墙纸的墙壁。他的左腿直立，另一条腿稍稍蜷曲着，靴子后跟节奏缓慢地轻敲着墙根上的装饰条，腿部的动作带动右侧过长的制服下摆不停晃来晃去。  
他站在壁灯附近，逆光的角度使得佐助看不清他的五官轮廓，但他十分确信这就是漩涡鸣人。  
下一秒他听到了属于竹马的熟悉的声音：“等你很久了，佐助。我有话要对你说。”

21.  
宇智波佐助心下了然，他太清楚自己的竹马想说什么了，也知道那决不是一时半会可以结束的。于是他又向前走了几步打开房门，招呼漩涡鸣人进屋说。  
然而抱着“我要有话直说”的心态，凭着一腔热血直接从会议室跑到佐助的房间却没找到人，鸣人已经在显得尤其漫长难熬的等待过程中渐渐冷静了下来，所以真正坐在佐助房间里的小沙发上，与竹马的黑眼睛四目相对时，他反而开始感到害羞了。  
于是他迅速地移开了视线，伸出手挠着自己的一头金毛，另一只手则抓着膝盖，眼神四处游弋，就是不去直视佐助的眼睛，支支吾吾了半天都没说出一句完整的话。  
尽管如此，他还是可以清晰地感知到，隔着一张小圆桌坐在对面的佐助正盯着自己看。这个认知使他的脸变得越来越红，先前鼓起的勇气也不知道跑去了哪里，想说的话明明已经到了嘴边却一句都说不出口。  
佐助尽了自己最大的努力做出一副困惑的样子，看着竹马表情和脸色的一系列精彩变化，觉得对方实在是太可爱了，想笑又不敢，憋得内伤。  
在感到自己就要绷不住时，他终于决定催一催这个看上去就像是用爪子捂住脸的水獭的家伙：“喂，吊车尾的，你有什么想说不能直截了当一点吗，不然你先回房间做好心理准备我们以后再说？”  
鸣人连忙摆手说：“不不不，现在就说！”  
“那你倒是快说。”佐助挑眉看着自家竹马，对方闭上眼垂下了头。  
金发哨兵松开了抓着自己膝盖的手，长长地吐出一口气。当他再次抬起头来时，佐助发现他的眼神和表情都已经变了。  
尽管还有些脸红，但漩涡鸣人的蓝眼睛已经不再飘忽，他直视着宇智波佐助的黑眼睛，眼神坚定而郑重，表情也认真极了。  
佐助感到自己的心跳加速了，他无法不期待坐在对面的人即将说出口的话语，但他还是极力维持着困惑的表情。  
鸣人终于开了口：“之前比大叔把我留下来说了很多，让我想清楚了一些事……我想把我的心情全部告诉你。”  
“在云之塔受训的五年里，我接触到的只有‘如何战胜九喇嘛的精神力’和‘如何使用九喇嘛的精神力’。比大叔说他后悔极了，没有教我和向导相处的常识，因为没想到我会遇到匹配的向导。但我觉得这反而是件好事。”  
鸣人直勾勾地盯着佐助的眼睛：“刚才站在门外等你时我又想了很多。去参加庆典的路上拉面第一次主动从我的精神域中跑出来，径直去了你身边，那是因为它代表着我自己都没有感觉的深层次意识。它感知到了你和我是匹配的，所以作为精神力在高纬度的具现它会本能地想要亲近你，想要和番茄玩。同样的原因，它愿意听你的话，就算因为找不到番茄而焦躁也会回到我的精神域，我身为主人却完全做不到。”  
“接下来是和‘晓’战斗时你为我竖起的精神屏障，那并不仅仅意味着我们可以精神共鸣。比大叔说，黑暗哨兵的意识绝不是来个S级向导就可以随随便便进去的，因为首先我们自身拥有等级相当高的精神力，能够为自己构筑精神屏障，其次还需要穿越尾兽的精神海。但你进来了，这说明我对你从来就没有设过防，而且九喇嘛不攻击你也是因为它呆在我的意识里，比我还清楚我的某些想法——我已经把你当做了可以将过去和未来所有思想全部交付的对象。”  
“最后是山洞坍塌前，我以为那个叫迪达拉的哨兵又要玩黏土炸弹包围的剧本，也没有多想就直接用九喇嘛的精神力把你也包起来了，它可以吞掉迪达拉注入黏土的精神力，使炸弹无效化，但没想到他其实是想把整个山洞都炸掉。比大叔说尾兽不会随和地按照宿主的意志来保护其他人，如果它愿意这么做只可能是因为它清楚这个人对于宿主的重要性，也打心里认可他。”  
“这些都是在比大叔的点拨下我才了解到的，通过精神力体现出来的东西。但如果最初就知道的话，我可能就不会去深入思考我对你的感情了。”  
“从很小的时候就开始了，我的目光总是追寻着你，不自觉地注意你，和你在不同方面较劲。你实在太优秀了，不论是学习理论知识、考试还是体育，亦或是外形条件，都比我强太多。与其说是不想输给你，不如说我真实的想法是不愿意和你拉开差距，我怕你丢下我越走越远，所以才会拼命地想要赶上你。”  
“最后的结业考试我拿到了和你一样的分数，这件事情在我觉醒后去往云之塔受训的过程中一直激励着我——理论知识完全帮不上忙的摸索阶段只能靠自己，我度过了很长一段时间的瓶颈，但每次想到其实只要努力我也可以和被称作天才的你比肩，我就又充满了动力。”  
“我和老妈一起翻相册时，看到了小时候的我们。那之后我出了一个和井野搭档的任务，期间她给我看了她和樱孩提时代的合照，还说樱应该就是同期中最可爱的了，我却觉得和照片上的樱相比，相册里合影上的你可爱多了。老爸安排我和塔里的每个未结合向导挨个搭档，鹿丸告诉我这算是变相相亲……当老爸问我有没有觉得谁特别好看时，我跟他说我觉他们都没有你好看，当时还在心里向你道歉要拿你当挡箭牌……但不得不承认终于再次见到你的瞬间我就想收回这句道歉了，因为那句话是真的。”  
“刚回木叶那会听老妈说到你选择了离家从政，虽然没有办法说'感同身受'但其实我非常理解你做出那个决定的心情，我也能够想象你一直以来生活在怎样的压力之下。所以在庆典上听到富岳叔叔说以你为荣时，我有一种比自己终于掌握了尾兽精神力，获得比大叔的认可还要高兴的感觉。”  
“从第一次执行任务开始到现在已经半年多了，我还是头一回感受到迷茫。其实我在老爸讲完大致情况之后就开始害怕了，而连我自己都不知道我在害怕什么，虽然不愿意面对迷茫和恐惧，但我把它们都告诉了你。现在想想，如果搭档是别人的话我肯定不会说出来……我不愿意在他们面前暴露脆弱的一面，但是你的话就没问题。而你成功地让我放下了包袱，甚至在理解了我的想法之后准确总结出了我不安的源头，我想这是其他人做不到的。”  
“最后，是在山洞坍塌前，我用九喇嘛的精神力也把你包起来时的想法：我不愿意让你受到伤害，想要保护你。这是和其他向导搭档出任务时完全不一样的感觉：保护他们是我的责任，所以我会好好履行；但保护你的心情，除了搭档之间的责任感之外，更多的是出于我个人的强烈意愿。”  
“我终于明白了自己的心情，我喜欢你。”

佐助被扑面而来的一大波直球砸得有些呆愣，他不明白这个前不久还害羞得一句完整的话都讲不出来的人到底是被打开了哪个开关。好不容易回过神来，他终于在沉默许久后说出了第一句话：“……你这前后差距也太大了吧。”  
意识里的九喇嘛已经笑得四仰八叉，它努力憋着笑说：“喂鸣人，你小子也太搞笑了吧，前面说了一大堆铺垫到真正关键的地方就一句‘我喜欢你’？老夫还期待得很，真是浪费感情！”说完又笑得在鸣人的意识里打起滚来。  
尽管鸣人尽了最大努力来无视九喇嘛，他还是多多少少感到了不好意思。他伸出手指挠了挠脸说：“嘛，害羞归害羞，该传达的心情还是得好好说出来不是吗我说。”接着他对佐助露出后者熟悉到骨子里的灿烂的笑，睁大了眼睛盯着他，等待着对方的回复。  
宇智波佐助保持着沉默，他的表情没有发生什么变化，依然是那么淡定，眼神里却透着笑意——坐在对面的人乖巧地坐着，亮晶晶的蓝眼睛里尽是期待，让他想起了幼时养过的柴犬，抬起前腿扒住自己的手，望着自己摇尾巴的画面。  
不对，不应该是柴犬。佐助看着鸣人朝四面八方支楞的金发继续联想，应该是金毛猎犬。  
他再也绷不住，终于笑了出来：“没办法，万一在以后的任务中又遇上蝎和迪达拉那样的睄向组合而我不在你身边，你就只能被精神触须结结实实扎一下了。意识受损搞不好会变傻，而你已经不能再变傻了，我就只好勉为其难地和你绑定了。”  
接着他看到鸣人难以置信地睁大了眼，意识到原来对方早就做好了被拒绝的心理准备，忍不住在心里翻了个白眼。下一秒他被突然越过小圆桌出现在自己眼前的竹马兼绑定预定对象捞着肩狠狠地抱住了。  
金发哨兵的力气有些大，佐助前倾的上半身被对方箍得紧紧的，甚至感到了轻微的疼痛。但他并没有伸手将鸣人推开，因为他清晰地感受到了从对方身上传来的颤抖。  
“太好了……佐助愿意接受我实在是太好了……”  
察觉到鸣人声音里带着哽咽，佐助在被箍住的情况下尝试着活动肘关节，在对方的后腰上轻轻拍了几下。  
他这么一拍，鸣人才意识到自己做了什么，红着脸放开了他，又突然凑近用嘴唇极轻地碰了碰他的额头。  
紧接着，鸣人留下一句“早点休息”，就以极快的速度跑出了房间，佐助只来得及看到对方通红的耳根，视线就被关上的门阻断了。  
搞什么啊……佐助后知后觉地红了脸，拒绝承认在被抱住时他竟然产生了“鸣人会一直进行下去完成结合”的预感，还因为这进展实在太快而惊讶了一番。

22.  
第二天一早，樱和井野在餐厅里看到其他两名队友时，敏锐地察觉到了他们之间相处模式的微妙变化——鸣人和佐助面对面坐着，一言不发地吃着东西，偶尔目光相接，前者会迅速埋下头加快往嘴里送食物的速度，然后又小心翼翼地抬起头来看佐助的反应；而后者则会愣住，不过很快又会看着鸣人露出微笑。  
樱与发小对视一眼，都在对方的眼中看到了八卦的光。虽然很容易推断出昨晚谈话之后一定发生了什么让两个人的关系突飞猛进的事情，但她们完全没办法战胜自己强烈的调侃之心，迅速端着盘子坐到了他们旁边。  
井野凑近鸣人，意味深长地问道：“哎对了鸣人，话说你昨天不是被云之塔的那位大叔单独留下来了吗，到底说了什么呀可以告诉我们吗？”  
“诶？”金发哨兵愣住了，紧接着似乎是因为回忆起了自己在奇拉比的点拨下干了些什么，脸渐渐红了起来。  
“难道是什么黑暗哨兵之间的情报交流吗？”正叉起一块苹果的樱也努力控制着自己的表情，摆出一副好奇的样子看向鸣人。  
同时被身旁和斜对面的两道玩味目光注视着，鸣人感到十分窘迫，虽然要和佐助绑定了这件事迟早大家都得知道，但刚刚告完白没多久连他自己都还没有适应关系的转变，根本说不出口啊！  
他只好挠着头打起哈哈，脸也变得更红了。  
调侃鸣人不成功，那两位只好转移火力开始问佐助，理由还挺冠冕堂皇：按照你俩那交情鸣人十有八九会告诉你嘛。  
佐助面临着两难的境地：要说不知道吧，他确实又知道，但这怎么好意思说出来……如果照实说，她们肯定会追问具体内容，就更不好办了。  
于是他选择了沉默。然而虽然一句话都没说，他的脸还是有些发红，而且因为皮肤颜色，看上去尤为显眼。  
就在他不知道该怎么收场时，马基突然出现在餐厅，传达了一个重要的通知：还是在顶楼会议室，即将举行一个五大国塔中的所有高层同时参与的电话会议，主要内容是讨论如何应对“晓”的行动，所以需要身为亲历当事人的木叶四人小队到场，由鸣人出席再次讲述战斗过程。  
“如果可以的话，还请尽快前往会议室。”马基看了看他们的盘子，面露难色。而出乎他意料的是，鸣人和佐助同时抓起餐巾擦拭嘴唇，站起身表示事不宜迟现在就走吧，接着拉起坐在身边的队友径直走向餐厅出口。一系列动作如同行云流水，看得他目瞪口呆。  
当然，他并不知道自己的出现看似打扰了用餐，但在鸣人和佐助的眼里就仿佛救星到场，让他们暗地里松了一口气。

和前一天晚上相比，今天的会议室被塞得特别满——除了少数几位之先前已经见过，剩下的鸣人一个都不认识。他们全部坐下后技术人员开始调试设备，紧接着电话就接通了。  
开场白是每个塔的首席向导之间的寒暄。鸣人听到父亲的声音，水门严肃地提议跳过礼节性的问候直接进入正题，毕竟在听完来自黑暗哨兵的讲述后还会有冗长的讨论等着他们。  
“虽然是很失礼的要求，还是希望能得到各位的理解和支持。”波风水门的语气格外认真，带着歉意。  
“当然，我认为大家的想法是一致的，波风首席只不过是把它说出来了而已。那么接下来的时间就交给漩涡君了？”  
鸣人深吸一口气，冲着这位不认识的砂之塔首席向导点点头，开始了自己的讲述。和前一天晚上不同，他将重点放在了描述对手的战斗方式上，把交锋中自己对迪达拉的认识和分析一股脑说了出来。  
“他和他的向导会合前的战斗经过就是这样，向导那边的情况我并不了解，得佐助来说。”  
宇智波佐助接上他的话头说：“与我战斗的向导叫做‘蝎’，S级攻击型精神力。我们之间展开了无数次精神触须的对冲，均无法破坏对方的精神屏障，或者说很少有精神触须能真正到达屏障外。那之后他突然收起精神触须告诉我，比起精神攻击他更喜欢近身格斗，但还没来得及出手就被他的哨兵的叫声打断了。那时鸣人正追着迪达拉打算用尾兽精神力对他施加精神攻击，蝎及时给他竖起了屏障并抓住黑暗哨兵精神力状态转换的空隙攻击鸣人，随即我也进入鸣人的意识挡住了蝎的攻击。”  
他有意停顿了一下，果不其然听到了来自现场的各位砂之塔高层，和功放电话中的清晰抽气声。佐助耐心地等待着再次恢复安静的时刻到来，在被刻意压低的说话声都消失后接着说：“接下来迪达拉就炸了山洞，和蝎一起坐着黏土鸟飞走了，而我和鸣人因为坍塌没能及时追踪他们离开的方向，从碎石堆里脱困时他们已经不见了踪影，也不能被感知到了。”  
“以上，就是战斗的全部经过。”  
佐助停止讲述后很长一段时间里都没有任何人开口说话，直到波风水门打破沉默：“我想我们现在可以开始探讨关于仅剩的两个，还拥有尾兽的黑暗哨兵的处境问题了。”  
“很好，老夫也正有此意。”从扩音器里传来了粗犷的男声：“我认为我们需要集中全部的高等级哨兵向导，把他们俩保护起来，波风首席你怎么看？”  
水门没有回答，嚷嚷起来的是奇拉比：“Brother, 你可千万不要把我和Naruto boy关起来！”他激动得从座椅上站了起来，冲着电话边摆手边摇头：“原本黑暗哨兵就是力量最强大的个体，我们应该站在最前面对抗‘晓’！”  
师从奇拉比五年，鸣人当然知道他口中的brother是谁——云之塔的次席哨兵，是奇拉比的哥哥。虽说是次席，但他作为一个切实贯彻身体能力的哨兵，实力完全不输给弟弟，只在精神力上逊色一些。比起一把年纪仍有些天真的弟弟，他虽然身为次席却更多地承担着属于首席的事务，是个相当顽固的人。  
电话那头的人听到他的话显得很生气：“比！你已经不是小孩子了，收起你天真的想法！你自己也说的是‘个体力量’吧，同样是黑暗哨兵，‘晓’的高等级哨向组合已经成功了七次，得到你们之后会做出的事情不可预料，绝对不能让他们得逞！”  
“嘁……”奇拉比眉头紧锁，他重新坐回椅子上，为无法说服哥哥而苦恼无比。但他的烦躁还没持续多久，会议厅里响起了鸣人的声音。  
“如果这个黑暗哨兵并不是只拥有‘个体力量’呢？如果存在着可以和这个黑暗哨兵精神共鸣的向导，同样是组合，我不认为我和佐助赢不了出身于‘晓’的哨兵和向导。”  
奇拉比猛地转头去看和自己隔着几个人的爱徒，就算被墨镜遮住了眼睛也不难看出他惊讶的神情——Naruto boy……已经搞定了？动作这么迅速？  
漩涡鸣人无视了齐刷刷投射到自己身上的视线接着说：“大家刚才都听到了，佐助可以进入我的意识，构筑精神屏障，九喇嘛也接受和认可他。我们两个人组成黑暗哨兵和S级攻击型精神力向导的搭档，不会输给‘晓’，我坚信着这一点。”  
“小鬼，就算这样，你和你的搭档还是没有拿回砂之塔黑暗哨兵的精神力妖怪，这是铁一般的事实。”  
“您说得没错，但我需要强调两点。第一，看年龄我确实可以被叫做小鬼，但请您一定不要因为年纪就看轻一个黑暗哨兵；第二，我们是在那场战斗的末尾才发现能够精神共鸣，而且那时我们两人都是未结合的状态，却还是可以和‘晓’的已结合哨向打成平手。由此可以推测，一旦我和佐助完成结合仪式，他们将不再是我们的对手。”  
鸣人看着坐在自己右手边，一脸了然的佐助，语气郑重极了。他留下了一个微妙的空白时间段，估摸着大家都多少接受了自己先前的说法又继续道：“而且如果按照大叔您的想法，让我和比大叔躲起来，这不符合黑暗哨兵的行为方式。”  
“黑暗哨兵，生而强大。越是强悍的力量越难以驾驭，而我们的守则是‘保护’。交手过一次让我对于‘晓’的思想有了深刻的认识——他们是为了达到目的不惜一切代价的人。我绝对不可能看着他们去伤害同伴而自己却无动于衷，就算一两次袭击也许能走运地不被他们找到，也肯定没办法一直持续下去，不是吗。那么与其等到同伴们都受了伤，甚至死去了，再也没人可以挡在前面才不得不把我们放出去应战，不如一开始就让我们站在最前面保护大家，说不定还能胜过他们，再把被抢走的精神力妖怪全部拿回来。”  
诚恳地说完自己的想法，鸣人放松了绞在一起的手指，瞄了一眼佐助的表情。他看到奇拉比使劲前倾着朝自己挥手，又比了个OK的手势，用口型说着“干得漂亮”，笑着回了一个大拇指。  
他们有些不安地熬过又一段沉默，才听到扩音器里传来回复：“不得不承认，你说得非常有道理，我选择相信你，也希望你真的能做到自己所说的。那就抓紧时间和你的向导结合吧，漩涡鸣人，我期待着你的表现。”  
“感谢您的认可。”鸣人礼貌地回复了他，才后知后觉地意识到对方非常直白地催了一把自己和佐助，又不好意思起来。  
“砂之塔的意见也和云之塔相同。”次席哨兵——我爱罗的父亲意味深长地看了一眼儿子的第一个朋友，发表了己方意见。接着那位鸣人不认识的首席向导温和地开口询问其它三个塔的高层是否已经做出了决策，得到的均是肯定的答复。  
木叶不需要说，水门肯定无条件支持自家儿子；雾之塔的发言人是女性，语气里带着些调侃的意味说：“哪次会议不是只要说服了云之塔的那一位就可以达成共识呢？”；而属于岩之塔的分机传来的声音听上去十分年长，表示大陆上居然又出现了能够和向导精神结合的黑暗哨兵，既然如此不如让他们放手一搏争取一线希望。  
绝大多数会议参加者都是日理万机的重要人士，在达成多方一致后砂之塔的首席向导就宣布了此次会议的圆满结束。  
波风水门迟迟没有挂断，他和其他三个塔的负责人们告别后向砂之塔的负责人们提出了要和鸣人单独说几句话的请求，于是他们撤掉了扩音器重新调整为听筒模式，把话筒递给了金发的哨兵。  
鸣人一脸疑惑地接过话筒：“老爸？”  
他听到父亲严肃的声音：“鸣人，听好了，你们四个人要尽快回到木叶。”  
“为什么？”鸣人很是不解。  
“因为哨兵的领地意识，结合是一件必须要在自己的领地范围内才能进行的事情，而且结合前你还有大量的准备工作——比如被你富岳叔叔请去宇智波家喝茶之类的，相当耗费时间，而且结合后你和佐助的精神力发生的变化也需要时间去适应……总之就是越快越好。”  
什么？！鸣人想象了一下和那位不苟言笑的富岳叔叔面对面坐在矮桌前的场景，又回过头看了看站在一边等着自己的佐助，咽下一口唾沫决定勇敢地去面对接下来将要发生的一切。

23.  
在鸣人和父亲通电话期间，会议室里的人已经走得差不多了。金发哨兵放下话筒径直走向站在门口的马基，表达了想要去探望我爱罗的愿望。  
“我老爸催我们赶紧回木叶来着，我得抓紧时间去看看他……”  
马基听到他的发言有些惊讶：“难道今天就要走吗？现在已经接近中午了，再加上探望首席的时间，你们不可能在天黑之前到达木叶，需要露宿，但你们是坐车来的，应该没有带寝具吧？”  
鸣人点点头：“确实，所以还想拜托大叔帮我们准备一下的说。”  
这位砂之塔的高层思考一番，提出了一个有价值的建议：“既然如此，不如再休息一天，我们提前联络好边境通行事宜再安排一辆车送你们到木叶塔，漩涡君怎么看？”  
“那真是太好了，多谢大叔了我说！”

木叶的四人小队加上奇拉比跟着马基，一行六人来到了砂之塔的医院，直接走上顶层。他们在走廊的最后一间病房里见到了还很虚弱的我爱罗——事实上身体所受的伤都已经得到了妥善的处理，他状态不好的主要原因是失去精神力妖怪造成的精神状况不稳定，也因此被限制了接受探望的时间和次数。  
挨个打过招呼后，我爱罗在老师的帮助下从病床上坐了起来。他注视着面前的挚友，后者刚解释完不得不离开的原因，转头对马基说：“老师，请替我拜托父亲为他们派车。”  
他在接到“已经在安排了”的回答后点点头，视线重新回到鸣人身上时又带上了担忧。他看了看一直双臂抱胸站在一边的奇拉比，觉得心中有太多想要表达的情绪，却都不知道如何说出口。  
于是他选择了最简单的一种方式。  
他轻声说：“鸣人和奇拉比……你们一定要小心。”  
戴墨镜的黑暗哨兵难得没有唱RAP，他郑重地和自己的爱徒一起回答了一句“我会的”，下一秒又恢复了真我：“Garaa boy你要对Naruto boy有信心，这家伙有了自己的向导，那么接下来会发生什么就没人能预知了，yeah!”  
“好。”我爱罗的脸上出现了浅笑。他接着看向挚友身边的黑发向导，认真地说：“宇智波佐助，鸣人就交给你了。”见对方应下，还想再说些什么，却被敲门提示探望时间结束了的护士打断了。  
红发的黑暗哨兵露出无奈的表情说：“时间过得真快啊，看来只能说到这里了，好在重要的东西都说过了。再一次感谢你们能向砂之塔、向我伸出援手，谢谢。”马基走到他的身边扶着他重新躺下，替他盖好被子。  
他将手从被子里伸出来，冲着回过头来看向自己的朋友小幅度挥动着，直到病房的门被关上，整个房间再次陷入寂静。

晚饭时马基出现在餐厅，通知了他们第二天离开的时间，于是鸣人回到自己的房间，收拾好行李就早早地睡下了。

第二天清晨，天色还有些昏暗时，木叶四人小队就准时到达了砂之塔片区的入口处。他们都因为在大门口等着他们的人而惊讶——戴着墨镜拿鞋帮敲击地面打出节拍的奇拉比，和被马基扶着的、还穿着病号服的我爱罗。  
奇拉比看到爱徒难以置信的眼神率先开始解释：“Naruto boy不必惊讶，我并不是来送行的，昨天联系了brother和木叶塔的波风首席，我要和你们一起去木叶。仅剩的两只精神力妖怪的宿主在一起会更安全，其次我也想见识见识结合后的黑暗哨兵是什么样，yeah。”  
鸣人点头表示知道了，直接跑到我爱罗面前，语速极快地说了一大堆关心的话，语气里带着责备，我爱罗却不以为然地向他伸出了手说：“确实还没恢复，是我执意要来的，也要感谢老师容忍我的任性。”  
金发的黑暗哨兵愣住了，迟迟没有回握住那只手。站在他身边的佐助终于忍无可忍叹着气抓起他的手塞给我爱罗，他才反应过来。  
“昨天没说完的，祝福你和佐助。等到一切都解决了，有时间的话，再来砂之塔吧。”红发哨兵的笑容幅度虽小，却满是真挚。  
鸣人也露出了灿烂的笑：“我爱罗你太不厚道了，总让我来拜访你怎么行，我都来了两次，你还没去过木叶呢，不如下次就在木叶见面吧我说？开个玩笑，谢谢你的祝福。”他换上了认真而自信的表情继续说：“我一定会让你和守鹤重新建立起羁绊的，放心吧。”  
“我相信你。”  
“那么，下次见！”  
鸣人松开了手，和队友们以及另一位临时加入的墨镜大叔依次坐进了砂之塔安排的车，最后朝着挚友挥挥手，关上了车门。  
几乎是汽车启动的同时，太阳探出了头，东面的天空被染上了温暖的颜色。我爱罗目送着他们驶向朝霞的方向，感到心中充满了希望。

回到木叶后，奇拉比跟着早已等候在大门口的接待人员走了，佐助和井野则需要第一时间前往塔向首席汇报任务情况。然而事实上此次任务的各种细节不要说木叶的首席向导了，五大国所有塔的高层都一清二楚，因此也只剩下了走形式这一个意义。  
于是井野表示，既然首席已经全部都了解了，汇报任务这种事情就交给从来没有体验过的佐助君好了。她道了别，背着自己的包回山中一族的聚居地去了。  
佐助没好气地把自己的包扔给鸣人说：“帮我送到我家，我就不带着这个去塔里再背回家了，麻烦。”而鸣人因为这莫名耳熟的两个字愣了一秒，差点没接住对方的包。  
佐助怎么跟鹿丸说了一样的话？！成绩好智商高的人都会怕麻烦吗我说？  
樱也表示自己得去找哨兵上级汇报工作了，让鸣人先回家去，引来了金发哨兵的疑惑：“哨兵也要汇报工作的话，那我找谁呢？”  
女哨兵忍不住翻了个白眼，还是耐着性子解释说：“你自己就是首席哨兵，没有上级，所以你没有可以汇报工作的对象。”想了想又追加了一句：“但和佐助君结合之后就不一定了。虽说在有哨兵向导搭档任务的情况下，汇报工作完全可以由向导来担任，但更多时候只有哨兵执行任务，而未结合哨兵不允许进入塔，所以就诞生了哨兵之间的分级汇报制度。同样的原因，一直以来黑暗哨兵虽然身为最高级别，却都不负责和首席向导的文书交流工作，只在他之外等级最高的哨兵中选出一位已结合年长哨兵代替他来做汇总工作。所以说……好好珍惜你最后的，不用听汇报不用摸文件的日子吧。”她拍了拍老同学兼暂时还处在虚位的顶头上司，转身走掉了。  
留下鸣人一个人站在路中间，一只手拎着一个包在心中哀嚎：老爸！说好的出任务就可以了不用坐办公室呢！！！！  
他忽略了“已结合年长哨兵”这个细节，消沉地提着佐助的背包先回了自己家。玖辛奈不在家，应该是出任务去了，鸣人打算洗个澡换身衣服，再把准绑定对象的包给他送去。

宇智波佐助来到塔的最高层首席办公室外，礼貌地敲了敲门。听到“请进”后他轻轻打开门走了进去，又缓缓地将门关上，只发出了轻微的刮擦声。  
他安静地走到波风水门的办公桌前站定，看着这位首席向导和竹马极其相似的五官开口：“井野说既然战斗细节大家都清楚了，汇报任务情况就变成了形式，拜托我过来之后自己先回去了。那么关于任务，首席还有什么疑问吗？”  
波风水门暗自感叹着不愧是兄弟，佐助连敲门、关门的动作和言简意赅的说话方式都和他的哥哥鼬一模一样。他十指交叉撑起下巴，直视着佐助的眼睛回答：“关于任务已经没有疑问了。希望不会冒犯到你，但关于你和鸣人我倒是有几个问题。”  
该来的总会来。佐助的脑海里突然冒出了“井野是预见到首席和他要谈私事才找了个借口溜掉”的感觉。他点点头：“请说。”  
“那我就直说了。是这样的，鸣人在电话里讲过你为他竖起精神屏障的事，也提到了你们结合后‘晓’将不再是你们的对手。我想知道你个人的结合意向和对于‘与黑暗哨兵结合’这件事的看法。”  
“我完全可以接受。”佐助淡然地回答。  
“可以告诉我你接受鸣人的理由吗？”水门的目光带上了探询。  
佐助深吸一口气开始讲述：“与'晓’的战斗结束当天晚上，砂之塔的几位高层就把我们集合到了会议室。他们迫不及待想要了解战斗细节，以从中获得情报。鸣人和我把发生的一切都说了出来，会议结束后他被云之塔的黑暗哨兵留下来单独谈话，奇拉比告诉了他很多关于精神力高度匹配的表现；而我被樱和井野拖去了餐厅，她们也对我说了几乎一样的东西。那之后我又思考了很久，因为我不相信仅仅是精神力契合就能代表我和鸣人两情相悦，我需要寻找答案。”说到这里，他停下了叙述，似乎是陷入了回忆。  
“那么你找到了吗？”首席向导急不可耐地发问。他的声音把佐助拉回了现实，开始继续讲述他未完成的解释：“找到了。我发现鸣人对我来说是特别的，从很小的时候就是了。在他离开木叶后我甚至变了一个人，而再次相见的那一刻我就又一次成为了我自己，只有在他身边我才是真正的我。我想我是喜欢他的。”  
“想清楚之后，我发现他在我的房间门口等我。他把他所有的心情都告诉了我，最后说他喜欢我。和精神力等级可能没有太大的关系，我觉得接受鸣人发生得非常自然，甚至可以说我早就习惯了他在我身边的感觉，恐怕没有办法再接受其他人站在和他相同的位置。”  
佐助坦然地说出了自己的心情。他注意到首席向导看向自己的目光里满是欣赏，就这么一动不动盯着自己好一阵之后终于有了动作——他打开右手边的抽屉翻找了一会，拿出两张表格放在桌上，一手将抽屉归位另一只手拿起其中一张递给自己。  
那是一张结合申请表格。  
“觉得自己都想清楚了就填吧，通过向导一方递交的申请总会比哨兵的更容易得到批复，而如果双方同时提交则会在最短时间内完成，所以另一张是我要带回去给鸣人填的。”水门顶着对面充满深意的眼神递过去一支笔，看着佐助写下姓名，向导编号和结合意向，最后签下名字，立马接过来在首席向导意见里栏里下了“同意”并盖上了自己的章。  
“如果没别的事我就先告辞了。”佐助淡淡地看着笑得眼睛都弯起来的顶头上司，在对方点头应允后离开了办公室，关门时依旧没有发出任何噪音。  
而办公室内，首席向导则捏着那张结合申请书从椅子上跳起来，愉快地转了好几圈，在心里咆哮着：佐助君真是个爽快人！终于可以让富岳消停下来了！鸣人终于找到了真爱！爸爸我好开心！！！！！！

24.  
佐助与水门短暂的对话期间，鸣人迅速洗完澡，把塞在背包里和穿在身上的制服扔进洗衣机准备出门，把佐助的背包送到他家。  
他打开衣柜，打算像往常那样换上舒适的T恤和牛仔裤，手却鬼使神差地伸向了挂在角落里的哨兵制服。直到系上最后一颗袖扣他才发现自己竟然不知不觉习惯了这件特制的，有着麻烦的加长下摆的黑暗哨兵制服。  
有一种穿上就脱不下来了的感觉。  
鸣人对着镜子抚平制服上的皱褶，这次任务后他已经明白了哨兵制服绝不仅仅昭示着自己的身份，更时刻提醒着他身为黑暗哨兵所背负的，保护其他人的责任。  
这才是真正“脱”不下来的东西。  
他把之前穿过的，粘着灰的靴子放进鞋柜，又拿出另一双干净的换上，拎起佐助的背包就出了门。

宇智波的聚居地入口就在漩涡一族的正对面，而族长家虽然处在聚居地较为中心的位置，却离入口并不远，所以鸣人没花多少时间就到达了目的地。  
他小心翼翼地走进庭院，在玄关的拉门前站定，大声说明了自己的来意，很快就从屋内传来了回应。  
拉门被打开，鸣人对穿着和服的鼬笑着打了个招呼，把佐助的背包交给对方就打算告辞。然而在他转身的瞬间，鼬的手搭在了他的肩膀上。  
金发哨兵疑惑地回头，正碰上鼬微笑着开口：“难得父亲在家，鸣人君不进来喝杯茶吗？”他不由分说地拉起鸣人的胳膊把他拽了回来，用眼神示意对方脱鞋。  
虽然知道该来的总会来……但万万没想到会来得这么快。坐在玄关开始解鞋带的鸣人内心崩溃。  
他浑浑噩噩地跟着鼬走进和式建筑的大厅，随即感到一股针扎似的视线——那毫无疑问来自家主宇智波富岳。  
围着矮桌，这位族长身边跪坐着微笑着的族长夫人，再旁边是属于鼬的空位和鼬的哨兵宇智波止水。  
鼬朝着摆放在父亲正对面位置上的软垫扬了扬下巴，走到止水身边坐下，接过他递给自己的茶杯喝了一口。  
鸣人感到非常尴尬：和室内的五个人中有四个人都穿着和服，只有他是一身哨兵制服，显得格格不入；而且其他四个人虽然表情各异，却都盯着自己看，这种气氛下连温和笑着的美琴阿姨的表情都显得诡异了起来。即使是坐在特地为他准备的加厚软垫上，他还是感到被硌得很不舒服，想换个姿势又本能地觉得不合时宜，只好忍着。  
这时富岳清了清嗓，鸣人连忙把背挺得更直，表示自己时刻准备着听从叔叔的谆谆教诲。  
“昨天一早举行电话会议时我也在木叶塔的会议室，想必你是知道的。佐助能够与你精神共鸣的事情暂且按下不表，我真的非常好奇，鸣人君，你哪里来的勇气可以当着五大国所有高层的面说出‘和佐助结合后’这样的假设。在说之前你征求佐助的同意了吗？你怎么知道佐助愿不愿意跟你结合？你考虑过自顾自说这种话的后果吗？”富岳的情绪越来越激动，声音也越来越大：“现在整个五大国都指望着你和佐助结合然后打败‘晓’，拯救所有黑暗哨兵了，你想过怎么收场吗？！”  
一旁的止水边听边露出了微妙的表情。他想起了当年族长得知自己和鼬的事情后对待自己的态度，差点陷入恐怖的回忆无法自拔，但那和族长对待鸣人的态度相比甚至算得上和蔼可亲。他默默地开始在心里同情鸣人，同时感叹起自己终于有了分担岳父大人火力的战友，再也不是一个人战斗了。  
漩涡鸣人忽略了精神力妖怪在意识里夸张的笑声，勇敢地对上宇智波家族长的视线，鼓起勇气回答：“富岳叔叔，我那样说是有原因的，因为前一天晚上佐助答应了我的告白……”他没能把话说完，因为坐在他对面的一族之长很显然无法接受他说出的内容，非常没有礼貌地打断了他。  
“这不可能！佐助绝不可能答应和你在一起！”  
“呃……”鸣人尴尬地把视线从怒气冲冲的富岳脸上移开，偷瞄桌上的其他人：美琴还是微笑着一言不发，止水直接呆住了，而就算鼬捧起的茶杯遮住了大部分的嘴唇，鸣人还是看到了他向上弯起的嘴角。  
所以接下来要怎么办？！不知所措的鸣人突然想到了九喇嘛，赶紧在意识里向它发问，然而刚才还笑得满地打滚的精神力妖怪却装作瞬间入睡，不予答复。  
就在坚强勇敢的黑暗哨兵难得生出了想哭的冲动时，玄关响起的声音让他的心情来了个180°大转弯。

宇智波佐助边脱靴子边按照惯例朝着室内大声说“我回来了”。他注意到玄关摆放着的鞋子里有一双不属于任何一个家庭成员，心中浮现出不好的预感。  
这份预感在他经过客厅，看到一脸愤怒的父亲和盯着自己，脸上写着“得救了”的鸣人时得到了应验。  
他啧了一声，立刻意识到父亲这是想给鸣人一个下马威，当即硬生生把自己朝着楼梯迈出去的脚转到了进入客厅的方向。  
宇智波佐助破天荒头一回在回家后没有第一时间上楼回房间换衣服。他就这么穿着他觉得麻烦得不行的向导制服走到漩涡鸣人身边坐下，拿过桌上茶盘里仅剩的倒扣着的杯子倒上茶递给对方。  
金发哨兵感动极了。他接过茶杯看着一身白的佐助，竹马的加入使他不再是和室内唯一一个穿着制服的人，这个认知极有效地安抚了他。  
佐助真好啊。他边把杯子凑到嘴边喝了一口边这么想着，丝毫没有察觉到桌上其他四个人都或多或少被震撼了——那是佐助的杯子。  
一向连肢体接触都厌恶至极的佐助，拿着自己的杯子倒上茶，递给了一个外人。  
于是他们的目光齐刷刷转移到了佐助身上，尤其是富岳，他的表情精彩极了，仿佛心爱的东西被别人抢走了一般失落而难以置信。  
佐助坦然地回视每一位家人，视线最终定格在与父亲四目相对。他毫不示弱地看着自己的父亲，无声地回护坐在身边的哨兵。  
这下富岳再也没有了逃避的空间，佐助的眼神十分认真，他再怎么不情愿也不得不承认，自家的小儿子已经彻底被拐走了。他叹了口气，站起身来离开了和室，留下了然的另外四位宇智波和还完全不了解状况的漩涡鸣人。

宇智波止水，几分钟前还因为自己终于不再是一个人而兴奋不已。然而他在看到了佐助对鸣人的维护之后被刺激得不轻，不可避免地感到了羡慕。  
他眼巴巴地看着身边的鼬，希望对方也能趁着这个机会在族长面前替自己说说话，鼬却完全无视了他。“自己仍旧是一个人在战斗”的认知让他短时间内经历巨大落差，不可避免地感到沮丧极了。

富岳离开后气氛终于变得轻松起来。  
姿态明显放松的鸣人开始享受杯子里的茶，佐助却在他刚咽下最后一口时就开口催促他回家去，他这才意识到自己呆在这里的时间已经远远超出了预计。  
金发哨兵又一次来到玄关，他套上靴子，转身对送他到门口的四位宇智波道别。  
一向话少的美琴依旧微笑着，她走到鸣人面前语气郑重地说：“那么鸣人君，我家的佐助就拜托你了。”  
什么？！美琴阿姨说了什么？！！鸣人瞪大眼睛愣住了。他还没来得及消化这巨大的信息量，就又接到一个炸弹——  
鼬也认真地对他说：“我弟弟就交给你了。”他身旁的止水没有说话，只是对着鸣人露出一个微笑，而站在最旁边的佐助虽然表情还是很淡，脸上却出现了可疑的红晕。  
鸣人看呆了。他脑子一热，就拍着胸口回复了一句：“交给我吧！”

  
漩涡鸣人完全不知道自己是怎么回家的。  
他动作僵硬地开门，脱掉靴子，从洗衣机里拿出洗好的制服晾在阳台上。直到坐在了柔软的沙发上，他仍旧不敢相信刚才发生的一切：就这么简单，被佐助的家人认可了？！  
或许是因为经历大场面特别消耗能量，离饭点还有一会，鸣人却已经感到饥饿。  
他从沙发上站起身来到厨房，翻箱倒柜了一番寻找最爱的泡面——当然不会有。于是他叹了口气打算出门去一趟一乐来满足自己的胃。  
然而就在他伸手去拿靴子时，响起了门锁被拧开的声音。  
鸣人抬起头正准备打招呼，又硬生生把已经到嘴边的话咽了回去——和他的想象不同，推门进来的并不是完成任务回家的玖辛奈，而是不管怎么看都不可能在这个时间出现在家里的父亲。  
还好没有喊“老妈”……鸣人暗自松了口气。父子俩极其相似的蓝眼睛四目相对，他终于从被扼杀在摇篮里的乌龙里回过神来，开口问道：“老爸？你怎么会现在回家？”  
水门对着儿子温和地笑了笑，边脱下自己的靴子边回答：“因为是真的有非常重要的事情呐，我拼命地把文件批完了。”  
“是什么事这么重要还得回家？”鸣人露出了疑惑的表情。  
“比起解释，果然还是先来做饭吧。”水门意味深长地看着儿子，补充道：“你也饿了吧。”  
首席向导走进厨房，打开冰箱同时顺手捞起围裙套在身上。跟在他身后的黑暗哨兵瞄了一眼父亲拿出冰箱的食材，发现除了一小块来自冷冻室的肉之外全是绿色蔬菜后痛苦地扶住了额头。背对着他的水门察觉到了他的无力，回头笑眯眯地说：“要好好吃青菜哟。”  
扶额归扶额，饭还是要吃的。鸣人留在厨房里给父亲打下手，虽然菜都切得奇形怪状还是得到了水门的赞许。不得不承认，虽然由于平时忙得不可开交而很少下厨，首席向导的厨艺的确值得称赞。  
当父子俩坐在餐桌前享受共同的劳动成果时，水门终于边给只顾着吃肉的儿子夹青菜边打开了话匣子。  
“鸣人，你刚才不是问我有什么重要的事情需要回家来做吗。”他看着因为碗里堆起了高高的绿色蔬菜而面露不爽的儿子，满意地起身拿过自己的公文包，掏出一张纸递给鸣人：“这是结合申请表，佐助君今天已经在我的办公室里写好了他的那一张，你填完之后明天我一起交给长老会。”  
金发哨兵伸手接过表格时还盯着父亲，而在听到“结合申请表”之后他的目光迅速转移到了手里拿着的纸上。他看到表格里的“首席向导意见”栏里已经被写上了“同意”，旁边紧挨着父亲的签名和私章。  
“佐助已经填好了”这个事实让他瞬间兴奋了起来，下一秒他把右手握着的筷子靠放在盘子边缘，从餐桌上消失了。  
水门听见急促的，拖鞋撞击木地板的声音，他也放下了自己的筷子，望着儿子离开的方向露出了玩味的笑。

25.  
鸣人迅速来到自己的房间，他把表格摊在桌上抓起笔，飞快地在申请人姓名栏里写上了自己的名字，又翻出挂在脖子上的金属牌，把上面的哨兵编号填在了旁边一栏里。  
接着他停下了动作，盯着“结合意向”这四个字看了许久才慢慢地，一笔一划写上了那个他熟悉到骨子里的名字。  
“宇智波佐助”。  
然后他轻轻地走下楼回到餐厅，把表格交给了父亲。他的视线一直黏在那张轻而薄的纸上，直到水门把它重新装进公文包。  
“就是这件事。”首席向导朝着那堆高高的青菜努努嘴，示意鸣人继续吃。他惊奇地发现一向讨厌蔬菜的儿子竟然算得上愉快地拿起了筷子，夹起一棵青菜塞进嘴里咀嚼了起来，脸上没有任何嫌弃的情绪，表情里满是喜悦。  
所以说还是可以好好吃青菜的嘛。  
波风水门收起停留在儿子身上的视线，开始专心致志地消灭食物。

第二天上午，鸣人和佐助同时接到了立刻前往黑暗哨兵专用训练室的紧急通知。还是新人的S级向导甚至都不知道训练室在哪里，好在走出聚居地大门时就碰到了现任木叶黑暗哨兵。  
他好奇地问对方是否知道被集合的原因，可惜鸣人也是一头雾水。  
带着疑惑到达目的地，佐助在看到几乎所有神态威严的长老会成员时瞬间推测出了一切。  
波风水门朝他们走来，笑里带着显而易见的无奈和歉意，解释说：“你们的申请书递交上去了，不过绝大多数长老都不相信会有能够与黑暗哨兵精神共鸣的向导出现，所以得让他们亲眼见证一番才行。”  
果然。  
佐助点点头，手一伸拉住了想要表达不满的金发哨兵说：“这也很正常，只要让他们看着我和鸣人精神共鸣就可以了吗？”  
“就是这样。”  
“那不是很简单吗。”他边说边拉着鸣人走到空旷房间大致中央的位置，转身面对所有脸上写着质疑的长老会成员们大声说：“我们现在要开始了，请各位注意观察。”想了想又追加了一句“建议使用精神力来感知”。  
佐助闭上了眼，他伸出一根看上去很不起眼的精神触须向着鸣人的精神域靠近。在即将接触到黑暗哨兵自身意识外的尾兽精神海时，除了正在尝试精神共鸣的两人，在场所有人都屏住了呼吸——非战斗状态下，黑暗哨兵和封印在体内的尾兽精神力都会呈现防御状态，如果共鸣失败，被弹开并不算什么，最坏的情况是向导被尾兽精神力反噬，会造成不可预料的精神伤害。  
那根看上去弱不禁风的，纤细的精神触须就这么轻而易举地一头扎进了尾兽精神海，继续深入，直到在尾兽精神海和黑暗哨兵的意识边界探出头才停下。紧接着，佐助的精神力顺着那根精神触须流到了鸣人的意识外围，渐渐地把他的意识完全包裹了起来。  
一个完美的精神屏障。  
上一次被竖起屏障时鸣人并没能来得及去感受，所以他仍像个第一次见识向导精神屏障的哨兵，新奇地在意识里四处打量那层发着淡蓝色微光的精神力。虽然看上去很薄，但他非常清楚它包含着多强悍的力量。  
虽然周围响起的惊叹声很轻微，佐助还是被拉回了现实。他睁开眼收回精神触须淡淡地开口：“为了让演示看上去足够清楚明了，只用了一根精神触须，屏障建立得很慢。事实上九喇嘛也好，鸣人也好，他们都不会排斥我的精神力，所以全力以赴的话，可以在察觉危险的瞬间就把他的意识罩住。”  
说话的人似乎并没有自觉，但是站在他旁边的鸣人却从他嘴角小到极致的角度变化中清晰地捕捉到了他平淡表情下隐藏着的自豪。所以鸣人也开心地弯起了嘴角。

于是关于漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助的结合申请在提交长老会当天就得到了批复。这大概是整个木叶乃至整个大陆，通过申请用时最短的一对哨兵向导了。

晚归的首席向导带给儿子的不仅仅是结合申请已经得到批复的消息，还有一个关于住房分配的通知。  
“住房分配？”侧坐在沙发上看着父亲的黑暗哨兵感觉最近实在是出现了太多让自己难以理解的事情，他挠挠脸犹豫了一下还是提出了疑问：“为什么？我看鼬哥和止水哥也还是跟富岳叔叔和美琴阿姨住在一起啊我说？”  
“鼬君和止水君并不是住在宇智波本宅呢。”波风水门认真地解释着：“止水君父母早逝，所以他的房子一直是他一个人住，和鼬君结合后就没有再进行住房分配。通常来说完成了结合仪式的觉醒者都不会再和父母住在一起，事实上他们应该算是隔一段时间回本宅小住一阵，因为美琴会觉得孩子都不在身边了显得房子特别空。”  
“这样啊……”鸣人摸着下巴若有所思，想起来自己这么长时间确实也只去过宇智波本宅一次，点点头接着发问：“这么说的话每一对哨向都会在结合前被分配住房吗我说？”  
“没错。结合是一件相当私密的事情，而且哨兵的领地意识强度会达到巅峰，所以独立的空间必不可少。”  
金发哨兵尝试着从字面意思上去理解“领地意识”，突然想到了什么，神情又变得有些沮丧：“这么说我很快就不能和老爸老妈一起生活了吗？”  
“这也是成长的必经之路嘛。”水门看着他垂下的头，笑着揉了一把儿子的金发：“和你一起生活的人变成佐助君了不是吗。不过你也不用太担心，因为漩涡一族的成员数目比起木叶塔建立最初要少一些，所以空下来不少房子，分配给你们的房子就在漩涡的聚居地内。不管对于你还是佐助君，看望父母都非常方便，走一会就到了。”  
“真棒！谢谢老爸啊我说！”鸣人刚对着父亲绽出灿烂的笑，水门就从公文包里掏出一本厚厚的册子塞到他鼻子底下。  
鸣人接下那本被父亲举得老高的册子，看见封面上的四个大字“结合指南”后抬头用眼神询问这是什么，水门却摇摇头拒绝回答，只示意他自己翻开看。  
“什么啊我说……”鸣人左手捏着书脊右手飞速翻动书页，在看到插图后大吃一惊，手忙脚乱地合上手中的“结合指南”，满面通红地大声问道：“这是什么啊老爸！！！！？”  
水门叹了口气，想要强迫自己振作，说出口的话语还是带着满满的无力感：“我真的认为在哨兵教育规范里加上一条‘哪怕是黑暗哨兵也必须学习觉醒者的相关生理知识’是非常有必要的。鸣人，你对‘结合’到底有什么认知，我有必要了解一番。”  
“就……老爸和老妈那样的，可以不讲话就知道对方在想什么，隔着很远的距离也能沟通交流？再就是完成结合之后精神域会发生一些变化，精神力也会有不同程度的增幅……大概就这些。”鸣人皱起眉努力回想着。  
“没错，但是你说的这些都是‘精神结合’范畴内的东西。”水门想到接下来要说的内容突然觉得有点不好意思，他从沙发的靠背上直起腰坐正，小声清了清嗓继续道：“结合也是有分类的，通常来说有‘精神结合’和‘完全结合’两种。‘精神结合’是一种非常不稳定的结合，得不到加固的话绑定双方的链接会随着时间推移渐渐变弱直至消失，重新回到未结合的状态；而‘完全结合’则是身体和精神的双重结合，在进行代表‘灵魂融合’的精神结合的同时还需要进行代表‘肉体融合’的身体结合。完全结合后不论绑定双方距离多远或是多久没有见过面都不会使精神链接减弱，换句话说，一旦完成结合，你和佐助的精神世界将完全合为一体——”  
“直到死亡将你们分开。”  
漩涡鸣人，男，黑暗哨兵，即将年满19岁。被打开了新世界大门的他红着脸想要确认自己刚听到的内容，却结结巴巴说不出一句完整的话。  
好在水门根据他断断续续的吐字拼凑出了他想表达的东西，流畅完整地重复了出来，并且额外加上了委婉的说明：“对，也就是说你和佐助需要做——一些只能和对方一起做的、会让你们脸红心跳的事情。”  
最后一点逃避的空间都挤满了残酷（？）的事实，鸣人只觉得全身的血液都聚集到了头部，所以自己才会清晰地听到血管跳动的声音，感受到脸颊乃至耳垂的高温。  
水门接着说：“虽然你目前还什么都不懂……好在你们的结合仪式至少得等到玖辛奈完成任务回到木叶，你们的新家也布置好以后才会举行。在那之前你就好好学习手册里的理论知识，别关键时刻出洋相。”  
说完，首席向导拍了拍儿子的肩，站起身离开了客厅，留下被巨大的信息量淹没的，盯着封皮上四个大字头上开始冒烟的鸣人坐在原地发愣。

26.  
一路奔波，回木叶又经历了可怕的大场面，身心俱疲的鸣人努力对抗着源源不断涌来的睡意，利用睡前那一丁点可怜的时间把手册里的内容看了个皮毛。他利用好不容易才有的难得机会睡了个懒觉，醒来下楼洗漱时就发现自己的母亲正站在厨房里煎蛋。  
这是一个十分稀松平常的画面，所以他伸出手捂住因为打哈欠而张得大大的嘴继续迈着步子，打算走过厨房前往卫生间洗漱。  
下一秒他猛地回身跑进厨房，不敢相信眼前所见，大惊失色地问道：“老妈？！你怎么会在家里？！”  
红发的女哨兵心情似乎特别好，她边侧身看向一脸震惊，头上还戴着卡通睡帽的儿子，边抖了一下手腕给锅里的煎蛋翻了个面：“啊，你醒了。我都听你爸爸说了哦，你和佐助的事情！”玖辛奈边说边捏着煎锅把手利用她过人的哨兵素质快速移动到鸣人身边，伸手在嘴边做出遮挡的姿势凑近他的耳朵说：“干得漂亮！不枉我在佐助刚出生的当年还想过让你俩定娃娃亲！”说完又迅速回到灶边将锅伸到跳动的火焰上晃了晃，另一只手抓过调味品盒里放盐那格里的小勺子在煎蛋上洒下少许，放回原处后又将煎蛋转移到盘子里说：“我和美琴说好了，下午一起去商业街给你们买家具，你和佐助都要参加哦！”  
看见儿子呆愣的表情，玖辛奈啧了一声拍了拍他的后背：“还不快去洗漱来吃饭！要不是我昨天很晚才回来，又听水门讲了那么多你们的事情兴奋得睡不着，你还想在这个点有饭吃吗！”  
状况外的鸣人被母亲推出了厨房，他浑浑噩噩走到卫生间，没控制好力道失手把整管牙膏都挤得喷在了镜子上，手忙脚乱地清理期间脑子里一直回荡着一句话——老妈竟然已经回来了？下午就买家具了？！那岂不是离搬家和结合仪式也不远了？！！这么快！！！可是那本手册我还没看完啊？！  
然而他并不能阻止母亲雷厉风行的做事风格，所以还是怀着壮士断腕般的悲壮心情换好制服和母亲一起在午后走出了漩涡一族的聚居地。

宇智波美琴和佐助比约定的时间到得早一些，而玖辛奈在看到他们等在入口处的身影时就大笑着冲上去抱住了佐助，好一会才松开手臂。紧接着她换上了严肃的表情转身面对自己的儿子，单手搭住佐助的肩膀说：“如果鸣人哪里不好就跟我说，我来修理他！”  
母亲的发言让随后走到她身边站定的鸣人感到十分无奈，他冲着美琴打了个招呼，随即听到了竹马的回复：“玖辛奈阿姨下午好，虽然您这么说，但是我觉得可能不存在这样的可能性。鸣人很好，我相信他。”  
漩涡鸣人瞪大了眼睛看向宇智波佐助，为了对方显而易见的回护而惊讶。后者坦然地回视着他，在看到对方脸上意料之中的红晕后露出了温和的笑。  
玖辛奈夸张地抖了抖，做出一个被酸到的表情，招呼他们赶紧出发，同时率先迈步走在了最前面，而美琴的微笑幅度明显加深了不止一点点，用行动响应着闺蜜的号召跟了上去。  
至于被母亲们抛下的两位年轻人，他们对视一眼后默契地同时开始动作，快步追上两位母亲后放缓了速度，并肩走在她们的身后。

玖辛奈和美琴来到商业街后开始在不同的电器商场和家居用品店里穿梭，而跟在她们身后的鸣人和佐助则对于逛街感到兴致缺缺。他们一直处于心不在焉的状态，在母亲们询问自己关于某个电器或某张桌子的意见时随意附和着她们的看法，美琴和玖辛奈也没有勉强他们，总是走形式一般问一问儿子们的想法就两个人互相商量着做决定，买齐了所有的电器和橱柜。  
然而到了要选择买哪张床和什么柔软度的床垫时，她们却严肃地表示：这床可是你俩睡的，我们没办法替你们做出决定，给我们认真地选！  
鸣人和佐助只好认真观察了每种款式的床架，又各自在每一张不同的床垫上都躺了一遍，和对方交流一番后结合双方意愿做出了选择。考虑到两个人个头都不小，母亲们在他们纠结床的尺寸时给出了很有参考性的意见——就选最宽的两米呗！  
这下总算是解决了一切。货运部门的效率很高，当即就趁着还没到结束营业的时间把所有他们买下来的东西都打包抬上车，送到了指定地点。  
于是他们四个又忙了半天，美琴和玖辛奈在房子里走来走去考虑着每一件家具摆放的位置，鸣人负责把所有电器和家具搬过来又搬过去，直到它们都被摆放到了两位母亲满意的位置。而作为这个过程中的搬运担当，即使身为黑暗哨兵，他还是累得够呛。  
然而在这种情况下他还是强撑着在洗完澡后看了两页小册子，才在上下眼皮不停地频繁碰撞下乖乖睡下了。

第二天按照正常作息起床的鸣人洗漱完毕刚坐到餐桌前，就接收到了来自母亲一刻不停的催促：“快点收拾好行李，我们去把你和佐助的新家好好打扫一番然后归置你的个人物品！到底是没人住，全是灰，昨天搬家具之前也没来得及提前进行清洁工作，实在是太失策了我说！”  
看看，今天就急着要搬家了，那是不是明天我和佐助就得搬进去然后完成结合仪式啊？鸣人边想边叉起煎蛋塞进自己嘴里，虽然现在的心情和昨天相比已经轻松了许多，甚至还能自我调侃找找乐子，可他心里依然惦记着那本不知何时才看得完的小册子。  
坐在儿子对面的首席向导对他露出一幅“虽然很想帮忙但我不得不去塔里办公呀”的表情，同时用眼神示意鸣人一定要加油学习结合指南，最后给予拍肩摸头的鼓励后就出了门，留下黑暗哨兵一个人认命地在母亲激动的声音中爬上楼梯来到自己的房间，从壁橱里拿出最大号的箱子开始往里装衣服。  
收拾行李的过程被鸣人刻意拉长了，他总有一种连衣服都搬走了的话就真的要正式进入和佐助一起生活的模式了，期待中还夹杂着对父母的不舍。  
虽然他的个人物品实在算不上多，但也绝对不少。终于整理得差不多之后他合上塞得满满当当的箱子，缓缓吐出一口气才握住把手下楼。  
玖辛奈在他提着行李下楼时兴奋地跑到他面前，无视了任何反对意见强硬地接手了沉甸甸的箱子，一路举着拿到了他的新家，并且在儿子每每想要说些什么的时候都会以一句“妈妈高兴”堵回去。  
事实上鸣人只是想提醒她箱子有万向轮，真的不需要一直举着……  
总而言之，他们顺利地来到了前一天晚上费了九牛二虎之力才摆好家具电器的新家，母子俩一起将屋子里所有的灰尘都清理得干干净净。  
鸣人走进卧室打开自己的箱子正打算慢慢整理衣橱，就听到了门锁被拧开的声音——住房分配的情况下哨兵和向导双方都会拿到塔派发的钥匙。  
佐助收好钥匙自己推着箱子走了进来，宇智波本家的所有亲属都一个个跟在他身后鱼贯而入，连富岳也到场了，虽然臭着一张脸。  
一时间鸣人竟觉得有些不知所措。他有些窘迫地挠着脑袋向每个人问好，得到了来自美琴、鼬和止水的问候和微笑。剩下的两位宇智波都淡淡地回复了一个“哼”，只是佐助在那之后又对他笑起来，而富岳则连个正眼都懒得给他。  
尽管很能理解富岳的心情，鸣人还是难免有些失落。紧接着他看到佐助朝他走来，拉着他的胳膊就进了卧室，随后松手半蹲在木地板上摊开自己的箱子边往柜子里塞衣服边说：“父亲就是那样的人，他其实对你没有恶意。”  
“是吗……”尽管对方背对着自己，也没有回头，金发哨兵还是感到自己的情绪瞬间得到了安抚，他的表情又变得轻松起来，加入了整理衣物的行列。

美琴是带着食材来的，她微笑着对玖辛奈说：“因为感觉一起下厨已经是很久远的事情了，就想着趁这个机会重温一番。”  
她的提议得到了红发女哨兵的高度赞同，玖辛奈右手握拳敲在左手心说：“你这么一说好像确实……鸣人去云之塔之后我为了不无聊开始有意地多接任务长期在外，我们两家的日常走动都变少了，更别说一起下厨了。”  
她们俩兴奋地提着大包小包进了厨房，不久之后就从里面传来菜刀分开富含水分的蔬菜，又撞击在砧板上的声音，和抽油烟机运转起来的声音。

至于既不需要整理行李，又挤不进厨房的另外三名宇智波，他们都在参观小儿子/弟弟的新家。鼬和止水倒是毫不在意地到处走动着，把除了卧室和厨房的所有房间都观察了一遍；而富岳则一直稳稳地坐在沙发上，只四处打量着房屋的构造。  
分配给鸣人和佐助的房子并不大，事实上他们两个人住在一起也的确不需要太多空间。老房子的质量相当好，可以看出不久之前翻新的痕迹，但已经闻不到涂料的气味，应该离翻新也过去一段时间了。唯一的缺点就是构造也好装修也好都不是和式设计，不知道佐助能不能过得习惯。  
但不论如何，总得来说算是相当不错的住所。鼬在心里默默地给首席向导的选择打了个高分，回到客厅和父亲并排坐在了沙发上，而止水则自觉地跑去另一张单独的沙发上坐好，不去打扰他们。  
宇智波富岳的视线扫过大儿子的侧脸，又恢复直视前方的状态。他平淡地开口：“有什么事吗，鼬？”  
宇智波鼬习惯性地在和父亲说话前伸出手去想要捧起杯子，却突然意识到茶几上并没有熟悉的茶盘茶壶和茶杯，只能收回手装作什么都没有发生的样子清了清嗓：“父亲，您希望佐助幸福吗？”  
“当然。”富岳不假思索地回答，“做父母的必然是希望孩子幸福的。”  
“那么想必您也明白这是佐助的选择，更何况作为看着长大的孩子，鸣人君的品行怎么样我们也都清楚。已经没有什么好担心的了，我们能做的只有祝福他们了，不是吗。”鼬感受到父亲的视线，但他没有转头也没有侧目，仍然望着正前方一动不动，只是说话的声音变小了些：“所以就不要再采取冷淡的态度对待鸣人君了吧。”  
他没有听到父亲的回答，但他并不着急，只是保持着淡定的表情一直盯着正前方墙壁上，美琴选的风景画。  
终于，富岳低低叹了一口气。虽然还是没有说话，但鼬知道父亲这是已经把自己的话都听进去了，悬着的一颗心总算是放了下来。

由玖辛奈和美琴时隔多年再次合作的晚饭非常丰盛，水门也赶在最后一道菜上桌前及时到达了这个为儿子亲自挑选的地方，和马上就要成为家人的宇智波一家一起享用了美味的食物。  
值得一提的是在饭桌上富岳虽然没有笑，也没有再对鸣人采取爱理不理的无视态度了，甚至在敬酒时还郑重地对他说了一句“照顾好佐助”，让鸣人受宠若惊，话都说不出来只能连连点头。  
最后，酒足饭饱又洗干净餐具收拾好厨房，时间已经不早了。  
美琴悄悄地把佐助叫到一边从口袋里掏出了什么塞给他，就招呼着丈夫儿子们告辞了；首席向导夫妇也没比宇智波一家多呆多久，水门带着轻松的笑意宣布他们从今天开始享受假期，又偷偷给儿子比了个大拇指，也拉着玖辛奈离开了。  
于是在送走父母关好门之后，气氛一下就变得安静——家里只剩下了金发的黑暗哨兵，和即将成为他的灵魂伴侣的黑发向导。

27&28.  
漩涡鸣人在关门声响起时就陷入了呆滞的状态。他突然意识到情况比他之前想的还要严峻——原本以为搬家的第二天就要住进来，但事实上搬完家当天他和佐助就被各自的亲人扔在了这里。

而且老爸还说我们的假期开始了……难道……

他愣在原地，因为刚察觉到的东西感到手足无措，脸也开始发烫，想到佐助就站在自己旁边连身体都变得僵硬起来，不敢有任何动作；而宇智波佐助则淡定地瞥了他一眼，自顾自转身离开了。

属于黑发向导的脚步声逐渐远去，停顿了一会又重新响起，最后响起了轻微的关门声和水流撞碎在瓷砖上的声音。

佐助去洗澡了。鸣人这么想着，慢慢地转身走到沙发上坐下。

事情的发展已经完全超出了他的预料，他不敢相信自己前天晚上才拿到结合指南今天晚上就要付诸实践。

根本！没有看完！早知道就该熬两个晚上！

鸣人突然想到了其他方面的更多细节。他弯下腰，手肘撑在膝盖上，两只手扶着头陷入焦虑。上一次感到自己手心空空握不住任何东西，还是他刚被封入精神力妖怪，前往云之塔开始摸索如何使用九喇嘛的力量的时候。

现在他只希望佐助洗得久一点，最好别从浴室里出来。

这种事情当然是不可能发生的。他的心情在听到水声停下时就被推下了悬崖，随着开门声和逐渐接近的脚步声一直下坠，不断落入更深的无措。

属于佐助的脚步声终于还是来到了客厅，每一步都像是踩在他的心脏上，而在肩上传来温热的触感时，本就没有了退后空间的他连最后自欺欺人的逃避也土崩瓦解。

“该你去洗澡了，吊车尾的。”佐助的声音在斜上方响起，鸣人甚至可以感到他身上带着的湿润气息。

于是他终于下定决心不再逃避，抬起头直视着佐助居高临下的黑眼睛回复了一句“好”，然后从沙发上站起身去卧室，拿着自己的睡衣走进了浴室。

漩涡鸣人无意识地在莲蓬头下呆了很久，直到皮肤已经被泡得起皱才关掉阀门擦干身体，穿上睡衣。

拉开门的瞬间他将开关按到另外的方向，眼前一片黑暗——客厅的灯已经被佐助关掉了。

视野中只有一个方向传来不算明亮的光线，那里是他和佐助的卧室。

金发哨兵动作极慢地挪动着自己的腿朝着光源靠近，他头一次感到走路原来是那么困难的一件事。即便如此，他还是来到了卧室的门口。

摆在矮柜上的灯散发出颜色温暖的光，佐助靠在床头，薄被盖住了他的腿，后腰塞着一个枕头。他连睡衣都穿得一丝不苟，纽扣系到了最上面那颗，左手托着一本硬面书，右手手指正翻开新的一页。他在察觉到门口的动静后抬起头，黑色的眼睛里映着明黄色的光点。

鸣人扶着门框站定，迎上对方的视线，心情突然平静了下来。

他重新迈开脚步走到佐助空出来的另一半床边，背朝着对方坐下。不少摇摇欲坠的水珠随着他的动作落下，砸在薄被上，洇出一片湿痕。

随即他感到头上落下了什么东西，条件反射地伸出手——手心传来干燥又有些粗糙的触感，那是一条毛巾。他惊诧地回头，看到对方正合上书，侧身将捏着书脊的手伸向穿床头柜。

佐助把书请放在矮柜上，背对着他说：“还是学不会擦干头发再出浴室吗。”说完他转身面朝着鸣人，脸上带着温和的笑：“真是一点都没变啊。”

“诶？”金发哨兵扶着头上的毛巾露出疑惑的表情，感到十分不解。

“你忘记了吗，真不愧是吊车尾的。”佐助的眼神变得玩味，他微微扬起下巴继续道：“那是很多年前的事情了，玖辛奈阿姨外出任务而首席因为文件太多而不得不深夜都留在塔里，就把你拜托给了我母亲。你在我家洗完澡头发都不擦就往被子里钻，要不是我阻止得及时那个枕头估计得湿透。”

鸣人回想了一下，发现自己对这件事情毫无印象，就抛在了脑后。

那一瞬间他突然找到了对方话里隐藏的信息，激动地问：“那么久之前的事情佐助你还记得啊我说？”

“那是当然，不要小看一个宇智波的记忆力。”佐助的语气隐隐透着骄傲，然而下一秒他的脸上又写满了嫌弃：“你是觉得被套颜色不好看想换一个吗，还不赶快把头发擦干。”

“哦哦哦好的我说。”鸣人抓起毛巾在自己头上一顿乱揉。他专心致志地进行着挤干水分的大工程，并没有注意到佐助一直盯着他的动作，嘴角噙着笑。

鸣人把变得湿润的毛巾随手放在床头柜上，同时听见了佐助用平淡的声音叫了自己的名字。但当他回身与对方反射着暖光的黑眼睛四目相对时，他却控制不住移开了视线。

“漩涡鸣人你到底记不记得自己在砂之塔对我说过什么？”佐助的声音带上了怒意：“都要和我绑定了现在连我的眼睛都不敢看？”

“不是那样的！”鸣人慌乱不已地把视线拽了回来，语速因为焦急变得非常快：“我当然记得自己说了什么……但是佐助是怎么想的呢？”

他的眼神变得空洞，声音也小了许多：“其实只有我说出了自己的想法啊……你对我的看法，为什么轻而易举接受了关系的突然转变……佐助是怎么想的，我一点都不知道啊……”

黑发向导叹了口气，正打算解释点什么，却发现竹马的蓝眼睛里泛起了水光。在他愣住的短暂间隙里，金发哨兵像是终于找到了发泄的机会一般，垂下头把自己的顾虑倒了出来：“前天晚上老爸给了我一本结合指南。在那之前我对结合的概念只有绑定双方精神力的融合，在拿到手册之后问了老爸我才知道原来完全结合是需要做那种事的，而我对它一无所知。”

“仅仅过了两个晚上我就搬到了这里，要开始和你一起生活了。这期间一直没有机会没有时间让我深思，但刚才在沙发上我想了很多。我要和佐助结合了，要做那种事情了，但我甚至不知道你到底喜不喜欢我。所以我根本就不知道该怎么面对你啊！”

鸣人在说出最后一句话时猛地抬起头，佐助清晰地看到了他脸上茫然的表情和眼泪溢出眼眶，顺着脸颊流下的画面。

于是他的身体先于大脑做出了反应，紧紧抱住了身边开始抽气的黑暗哨兵，就着这个姿势他毫无保留地感受到了对方身体的颤抖。

“你在说什么啊……”他拍了拍鸣人的背，无奈地叹气：“我不喜欢你的话，为什么要回应你的告白呢，在砂之塔当场就说了愿意和你绑定不是吗。”紧接着他又笑了出来：“话又说回来，如果你因为不知道我的想法而苦恼，那到底是谁在讲完自己的心情之后完全不顾我的感受害羞地跑掉的？”

宇智波佐助顿了顿，他的腰被环住了。怀里的身体不再僵硬，属于黑暗哨兵的脑袋埋在了他肩上轻轻蹭了蹭，还算潮湿的金发拂过耳际带来些微的痒意。

耳边传来鸣人闷闷的，满是委屈的声音：“因为佐助没有亲口说出来，我没办验证自己的猜测啊我说，又不敢去想推断得对不对，毕竟你是那么骄傲的一个人。”

佐助留下一只手在竹马的背上，另一只覆上了对方的后脑勺：“因为我没有说出我的想法而不安吗，那我现在就告诉你。”

“你去找我摊牌的时候我不在房间里，所以你才会在门口站着等我对吧。会后我被井野和樱拉去了食堂，说是有重要的事情一定要告诉我。她们说的其实跟奇拉比对你说的东西差不多，而那些我之前就知道，但是从来没有朝着那个方向想过，毕竟觉醒后接触到的未结合哨兵也只有你和樱了。她们说，从精神体的状况来看就足以推断出我们是两情相悦的；而我刚觉醒进入塔时哥哥也在前来探望时说过，精神体通常会拒绝除了亲近的家人和绑定对象之外的人的触碰。拉面对我的态度暂且不提，虽然本来就没多少人见过番茄，但它不讨厌你的抚摸是板上钉钉的事实。”

“她们在得知我并不是不了解这其中的含义后就离开了，而我一直坐在食堂的软椅上思考一个问题：我和你是否像她们说的那样互相喜欢。再见也没有多久，为什么两位最好的朋友在别人眼里会突然变成情侣甚至是注定携手一生的人呢？精神体之间相处得好真的可以代表这些含义吗？”

“当时的我想着，不论我和你的关系有没有发生那样的变化我都需要能令自己信服的证据，就开始回想我们相处的方式和细节，试图找出那个‘改变’的关键点。首先是你觉醒前的那么多年，其次是我受训完毕到现在的短暂时间，我发现我们的相处模式一直是那么的熟悉，完全没有变。”

“唯一变了的是我。在你离开木叶后我开始变得和同龄人格格不入，不愿意融入他们或者和他们维系亲近的关系。渐渐地他们也疏远了我，那之后我就成为了独行侠。我越来越记不清畅快笑出声的感觉，脸上总是一成不变写着‘不感兴趣’。”

“因为你不在我身边。”

漩涡鸣人瞪大了眼睛，他一时间反应不过来，只能呆呆地听着佐助的声音继续在耳边响起。

“但是，和你再次相见之后我就又是原来的那个我了，这是连我自己都没有及时察觉到的，因为发生得太过自然了，直到井野和樱推了我一把……她们说完就离开了，而我一个人留在餐厅开始思考，并且终于意识到了自己的心情。”

“你对于我来说是唯一的存在，任何其他人都无法企及的存在，没有人可以取代的存在。除了你，我不愿意在别人面前暴露我的脆弱，或者说就算我陷入了迷茫他们也察觉不了，但即使分别了那么久，你却都能发现，并且及时把我从自己的情绪里面拉出来。我一向不关心他人的感受，也不愿意把自己的想法告诉他们，而你不一样。我想象过换一个人我是否也会对他产生这种程度的信任感，事实是不可能。只有你。”

“再来说说蝎和迪达拉吧。其实受训期间或多或少听说了一些关于‘绝对禁止’的事情——绝对不允许尝试与黑暗哨兵精神共鸣，因为存在着精神域崩溃的危险。但在察觉到蝎的意图时我完全没有思考就直接进入你的精神域竖起了屏障，那大概是因为我想要保护你的心情太过强烈吧。”

“听好了超级大白痴，”佐助把怀里的哨兵从自己身上扒下来，扶着他的肩直视他瞪得大大的蓝眼睛：“你对我来说是独一无二的，我没有办法想象除了你以外任何人站在我身边的画面。至于你纠结不已的……那件事情，我没有任何心理障碍，因为我已经想清楚了自己的心情，那么它就变得理所应当了。”

“我已经做好了一切准备，和你分享我的过去和未来。”  
鸣人怔住了——比起推测成为了现实，更让他感到惊讶的是佐助竟然坦诚地说出了自己的想法。他直勾勾地盯着对方的黑眼睛，不知道要做出什么样的回应才好。  
而佐助则干脆地把放在他肩上的手向上挪了挪，捧住了他的脸，又慢慢凑近，动作极轻地吻在了他的嘴角。

一切都发生得非常自然，不论是鸣人迅速偏转脑袋的方向，准确无误地含住了佐助的唇，还是他伸进对方睡衣下摆的动作。  
佐助闭上了眼睛乖顺地任他摩挲自己的腰背，原本捧着脸的手勾住了鸣人的脖颈。随后金发哨兵强迫自己离开光滑的皮肤，腾出一只手按住对方的肩膀，托着佐助的腰慢慢让他躺了下去，直到他的头落在柔软的枕头上。  
黑发向导睁开眼的同时，鸣人离开了他的嘴唇，在腰际流连的手从睡衣里抽了出来，和另一只一起分别撑在了他的头部两侧。  
漩涡鸣人的眼睛变成了更深的蓝色，他俯视着宇智波佐助压低身体，就着睁开眼的状态用自己的鼻尖轻轻触碰了对方的。  
他换了个方向凑近佐助的颈侧，在对方的耳边轻声说：“抱歉佐助，结合指南上的内容我没有看完，看过的部分也想不起来了。”  
他听见佐助的轻笑，吹在耳朵上的气流让他突然有些心痒难耐。  
“那真是太可惜了，不过我也看过那本小册子，里面有用的内容并不多——事实上觉醒者之间的结合，只需要靠本能就可以了。”佐助边说边试着推了推压在自己身上的哨兵，在鸣人十分配合地挪到一边后无视了对方困惑的眼神，径直打开了床头柜的抽屉，从里面摸出一支小巧的管状物，递给他解释说：“母亲在离开前把我叫到一边塞给我的。”  
鸣人好奇地打量着手里的小玩意，目光扫过印在上面的字，联想到为数不多还有印象的，在结合指南里看到的东西，瞬间语无伦次：“佐……佐助，这莫非是……”他抬起头看向佐助，发现对方难得地不好意思起来，即使是有着灯光颜色干扰也能看出原本白皙的皮肤上出现了红晕。  
“就是你想的那样没错。”佐助低头不去看他闪着光的蓝眼睛，伸手把摆在矮柜上的灯调到最暗，重新躺回原位自顾自地解开了睡衣最上方的纽扣：“都准备好了的话就开始吧。”  
敞开的衣领中间露出一截形状漂亮极了的锁骨，鸣人盯着那一小块刚才还被遮得严严实实的肌肤感觉喉咙有些发干。  
还想看到更多。  
他像是受了蛊惑一般伸出手去解开了第二颗纽扣，紧接着是第三颗。他很轻松地解开了全部，拉开衣襟让整个胸腹都露了出来。  
他着迷地抚上面前和自己比起来略显纤细的身体，在手指拂过胸口时听到了对方的喘息。这让他突然兴奋了起来，无师自通地开始变换着角度揉捏，甚至俯下身去亲吻浅色的部位。  
他直起身来，看到了佐助因为后仰的动作而格外显眼的，颤动着的喉结——于是他又吻在了那一小块软骨上，引起对方的低吟。  
唇上传来的轻微震动和佐助的声音让他越发兴奋，不由自主地张开嘴在竹马的喉结上啃了一口。  
咬完他才意识到自己刚做了什么，有些害怕佐助的反应，连忙松口小心翼翼地看向对方，但佐助只是象征性捏了捏他的耳垂作为惩罚。  
随后的发展就顺畅多了。在润滑剂的帮助下，鸣人的手指就如同探险家一步步进入丛林内部一般深入到从未有其他人到访的场所，粗糙的指腹抚弄粘膜引起对方的轻颤和断断续续的呜咽。  
佐助难以自控地在枕头上磨蹭着，桀骜不驯的黑发逐渐变得凌乱不堪。被入侵造成的不适让他不住地喘着气，水汽在他黑色的眼睛里弥漫开来，随着他辗转头部的幅度映出模糊的昏暗灯光。  
当鸣人终于进入佐助的身体时他们不约而同地发出了一声喟叹。  
双方的精神力慢慢地溢了出来，同时紧紧缠住对方的，随后完全融在了一起，再也分不清彼此的界限。  
宇智波佐助感到自己的意识轻飘飘的，像是浮在空中，又像是被海浪温柔地冲刷着推向远方。他看见自己的精神域的边界渐渐出现了一个开口，越变越大，连另一边的草原和更远处的森林都清晰可见。

冰原上有一只白色的动物迅速奔跑着，那是他的精神体——番茄正赶向这个开口，而另一边也出现了拉面逐渐接近的矫健身姿。

它们在冰原的边缘相遇了。北极狼安静地抬起头，乌溜溜的眼睛注视着放缓了脚步朝自己走来的巴巴里狮子。后者在它面前停下，垂下大大的脑袋慢慢凑近，两只精神体的鼻尖轻轻地碰在了一起。

他相信漩涡鸣人一定也在意识中看见了同样的画面。

下一秒精神域里的场景消失了。佐助环顾四周，发现自己正处在一个六面全白的房间正中央。房间里没有窗户，但围绕着他的四面墙上都各有一扇连把手都是纯白色的门，如果不是缝隙的阴影他根本就发现不了它们的存在。

他思考了一阵，径直走向正前方的那扇门，握住把手用力一拧——

门是向内侧拉开的，出现在他面前的是一堵红色的砖墙，上面用黑色的油漆写着什么。他退后一步，终于看清了内容——那是一个所有字母都是大写的单词，TRUST。

他关上门，沿着顺时针的方向走到第二扇门前拧开了把手。眼前所见依然是红色的砖墙和上面的黑色单词，但这一次换成了CARE。

接下来的两扇门里也是同样的东西，第三个单词是PROTECTION,第四个单词是AFFECTION。

佐助关上第四扇门，发现它和墙壁融为了一体。他惊讶地转过身，发现两侧的门也都不见了，只剩下原本的第二扇门还留在原地。

他再一次拉开了那扇门，这次出现在他眼前的终于不再是冷冰冰的砖墙，而是一条长得看不到尽头的走廊。

黑发向导顺手合上门顺着走廊向前走去，他发现两侧的墙上挂满了大大小小的画框，但那其中并不是静止的画面，而是一段活动的场景。他边走边观察，在看到年轻的水门和玖辛奈时确定了，这些都是属于鸣人的记忆。

在接下来的画框里佐助看到儿时表情各异的自己占据了相当一部分的比例，一直持续到鸣人离开木叶——属于自己的最后一个画面是红着眼睛咬住嘴唇试图憋住眼泪的表情。那之后场景就变得单调了起来：云之塔的黑暗哨兵专用训练室，九喇嘛和奇拉比。

他加快了脚步，直接略过鸣人受训期间的记忆，甚至连对方回到木叶后开始执行任务的场景也忽略了，直到找到装着他们在宇智波族地重逢场景的画框才停下。

再靠前一些的画框空空如也，佐助推测它们将被鸣人今后的记忆一个接一个填满——每一个画框里都将留下自己的身影。

情欲的浪潮逐渐退去，佐助疲惫地躺在床上，鸣人则托着他的后脑勺虔诚地吻着他的前额。

他们的精神力中已经带上了对方的气息，精神域更是或多或少发生了变化——属于佐助的世界里，原本灰暗的天空中出现了一轮太阳，散发着熨帖的温度，却不会导致精神域里的冰块融化，只是为泛着蓝色的冰层镀上了温暖的色彩。

番茄在结合完成的一瞬间从幼崽变成了成年北极狼的形态。精神域的开口消失后它稳步走向整个冰原的最高点，毛茸茸的大尾巴在身后晃来晃去。在反射着橙黄色光线的冰面上站定，它眯起眼看了看头顶的发光体，就地坐下开始享受它带出来的暖意。

而鸣人的精神域中，森林的低地上流淌着一条原本并不存在的小溪。拉面兴奋地顺着水流的方向跑到草原上，发现溪水在那里汇聚成了一个不算大但十分澄澈的湖泊。

拥着竹马兼绑定对象的黑暗哨兵想起父亲说过的话，弯起嘴角将佐助搂得更紧，引来对方询问的眼神，他却笑着不回应。

于是佐助自己顾自地开口：“我刚才无意间在你的意识里找到一个房间，里面是你全部的记忆。”他注视着鸣人的蓝眼睛，在对方的眼神里看不到一丝一毫排斥。

他是真的毫无保留地想要和自己分享他的过去和未来。

鸣人开心地回答：“那佐助你去我意识里逛一圈我是不是可以不用给你讲那五年里的经历了？”

佐助冷漠地回复：“那不行，我懒，你给我讲。”

“好的，没问题我说！”鸣人把金色的脑袋埋进了对方的胸口。

老爸，我现在觉得，就算是死亡也没办法把我和佐助分开了。

29.  
漩涡鸣人迷迷糊糊睁开眼，看到怀里抱着的，佐助的睡颜后满足地蹭了蹭他的侧脸。  
这个动作把佐助从浅眠状态拉了出来，他无意识地挪动了一下身体，却因为被拥住的姿势看上去像是往鸣人怀里钻一样。  
啊啊啊啊啊佐助太可爱了我说！  
他被佐助的反应可爱得泪流满面，正犹豫着是先起来还是抱着佐助再睡个回笼觉，突然想到了什么，顿时兴奋起来，轻拍着佐助的肩膀小声叫他的名字，最后在黑发向导终于睁开眼时笑着对他说“早安”。  
“怎么了……不是有假期吗，我还想再睡一会……”佐助作出回应的声音充满了倦意，这让鸣人有些扰人清梦的愧疚——毕竟昨晚他确实累坏了。  
“抱歉佐助，我想到完成了结合仪式的话我们俩的精神力都会发生变化，打算叫你起来试一试，不过这也完全不用着急，所以你先继续睡吧我说！”  
听到鸣人的话佐助稍稍清醒了一些，但显然还没有完全开机。他盯着对方的蓝眼睛慢慢说：“是该试一试。”  
随后他被黑暗哨兵外溢的精神力吓得一激灵，终于彻底醒了过来，迅速伸手抓住鸣人的手臂，对上对方不解的目光时无奈地说：“你在这里试，是想把刚住了不到一天的新家毁掉吗吊车尾的！”  
鸣人挠了挠头，发现自己确实没考虑到这个问题，毕竟精神力究竟会有怎样的变化也是未知数，万一破坏性变得特别大就……  
他冲佐助抱歉地笑了笑，得到对方的一声叹息：“没办法，鉴于我现在也睡不着了，就和你一起去一趟黑暗哨兵专用训练室吧。”  
“哇佐助你太棒了我说！”鸣人开心极了，他顺手一捞，在黑发向导的额头上吻了一下，手舞足蹈地下床洗漱去了，留下还躺在床上的佐助看着他欢快的背影笑着摇头。  
整理完毕又随意吃了点东西，两人在换衣服时不约而同地选择了制服，一起穿上靴子慢慢溜达着去了黑暗哨兵专用训练室。

所谓“黑暗哨兵专用”，其实只代表着这里被修建得特别特别坚固，即使是黑暗哨兵也无法破坏。但因为真正需要这种设施强度的哨兵人数少得可怜，再加上维护设施的开销问题，被限定了使用范围，变成了货真价实的“专用”  
鸣人精神力变化非常明显，互相影响的结果就是属于黑暗哨兵的精神力也能像向导精神触须那样分成许多束，尽管它并不算是精神触须；而他对于九喇嘛的力量使用也更加精确自如了。  
至于佐助那边，他并没有发现自己的精神力有什么显著改变，思索了一会直接用上了精神触须的实体化——那些精神触须自发地把他包裹了起来，渐渐形成了一个紫色带翅膀的日本武士形象，腰间还别着一把武士刀。  
金发哨兵看着面前紫色的大家伙，脸上写满了惊叹和崇拜。他小心翼翼地想要触碰，下一秒就被一只大手捞起来送到了精神力形成的武士头部，佐助悬浮在那里笑着朝他伸手。  
他也笑着回握住了对方的手，没有受到任何阻碍就顺利地穿过了看上去十分厚重的紫色精神力，进入武士的头部和佐助站在一起，看着他精准地操纵着它走动，扇动翅膀超低空飞行，拔刀——锋利的刀刃甚至把号称黑暗哨兵都无法破坏的墙壁划出了一条深深的凹槽。  
佐助实在是太厉害了我说！鸣人在心里发出由衷的赞叹，紧接着就听到了来自九喇嘛的声音：“臭小鬼，别光顾着看佐助，按照你现在的精神力强度，和老夫联手也可以弄出一个差不多的东西，要试试吗？”  
“那当然了我说！”金发哨兵兴致勃勃地示意对方先暂停，在紫色的武士逐渐消失，重新踩在地板上时闭上了眼睛，而佐助则站在他身边耐心等待着。

鸣人在自己的意识里不断下沉，一扇巨大的门出现在视野里——那是九喇嘛的封印。虽说早在和它建立起羁绊起这道封印就失去了实质性作用，九喇嘛也可以随心所欲地自由出入，但它还是习惯性地呆在里面。  
对此，九喇嘛给出的解释是：“老夫要是跑远了，万一你找不到老夫哭鼻子怎么办？”换来鸣人鄙夷的眼神。  
鸣人在门边站定，弯起嘴角看见自己的好搭档由内向外推开了门，抬起头打了个招呼：“哟，九喇嘛，好久不见了我说！”  
体型巨大的狐狸哼了一声，把头扭到一边说：“明明你想来的话也不是多么麻烦的事情。”  
鸣人不好意思地挠挠头：“因为平时在意识里也能对话所以……我以后会经常来看你的我说！”  
“下次来记得带上佐助！老夫也想见见除了你和奇拉比以外的人嘛。”九喇嘛居高临下俯视着鸣人提出要求。  
“好，好，没问题我说。那么，我们要怎么捣鼓出一个和佐助的紫色武士差不多的东西出来？”  
九喇嘛没有回答，它只是将右爪握成拳伸向鸣人，示意他照做。  
“这不是和使用你的精神力一模一样吗……”鸣人疑惑地伸出右手，和比自己的拳头大很多倍的，另一只毛茸茸的拳头碰在一起。  
“因为你结合前的精神力强度问题，这个是做不出来的，但现在就没问题了。”九喇嘛难得没有出言嘲讽，耐心地解释着。  
他们脚下的水面泛起波纹，鸣人感到熟悉的力量将自己包围，但这种感觉又是前所未有的陌生——他还是第一次正面感知到这样强大的尾兽精神力。  
下一秒他睁开了眼睛，发现自己被亮橙色狐狸形态的精神力包裹着浮在空中，回过头去甚至能看见九喇嘛的九条尾巴。  
和佐助的武士一样，鸣人正处在狐狸头部的位置。而佐助就站在他旁边，看着他的眼睛里满是笑意，看起来是因为距离很近，九喇嘛就直接把他也一起包进来了。  
“挺不错的嘛。”佐助笑着扬起下巴示意鸣人低头，后者在看到自己身上的制服外又出现了一层金红色和黑色相间的长披风时睁大了眼。  
“哼，这就满足了吗，你和佐助精神共鸣之后再来感叹吧。”九喇嘛的声音又出现在意识中，鸣人对它有话只说一半的行为十分不满，气呼呼地鼓着腮帮子转述给了站在旁边的黑发向导。  
佐助看着他弧度圆润的脸颊笑意更深，点点头伸出了精神触须。  
随着他们的精神力悄无声息地融合在一起，橙色的狐狸状精神力外缠绕上了属于向导的紫色精神力，逐渐把它包住后形成了铠甲的形态，甚至原本挂在武士腰间的刀也出现在了铠甲的腰部位置。  
鸣人和佐助分别站在属于狐狸两只眼睛的位置，并没有被铠甲遮住视线。他们因为眼前所见怔好一会才反应过来。他兴奋地指挥着九喇嘛的精神力用自认为很帅气的姿势拔出了腰间的武士刀，过长的刀刃又在墙壁上划出一道凹槽，刚好和佐助的精神力武士划的那条交叉形成X形。  
“佐助！！我们超厉害的我说！！！！太帅了！！！！”鸣人兴奋地转头对身边的黑发向导大声嚷嚷，后者却没有叫他停下，看得出来佐助的心情也好极了。

在他们终于玩得尽兴解除了实体化的精神力后，精力充沛的黑暗哨兵又有了新的想法。  
“佐助佐助！！！我们来试试精神链接吧！就是可以听到我在你脑子里讲话的那个！”鸣人蓝眼睛亮晶晶的，脸上满是期待。  
看到这个表情，原本还有些嫌弃他的佐助憋不住点头答应了下来，迅速打开精神链接，示意对方可以开始了。  
下一秒鸣人转身背对着他，佐助听到耳边传来清晰的声音：“佐——助——你——听——得——到——吗——我——说！！！”  
他无力地扶住了额头，在精神链接里说：你在脑子里想就可以了不用说出来我听得到！超级大白痴！  
鸣人连忙闭紧嘴，专心地想：那现在你听得到吗我说！  
听得到！  
但是我们都没有讲话！  
显而易见。  
原来只用想就可以了！这太好玩了我说！  
……白痴。

接下来因为好奇佐助的精神链接范围到底能有多大，鸣人执意要求他留在训练室里，自己飞奔着去了木叶大门口，发现依然听得到之后欢呼雀跃地回到训练室，开始思考既然完成了结合仪式还有什么新事物可以尝试。  
他很快就想到了——自己可以去塔里玩了呀！  
佐助通过精神链接对他的想法了如指掌，无奈地任他抓着自己的胳膊一起离开训练室去了木叶塔，径直来到了最高层的首席向导办公室。  
波风水门听见敲门后抬起头，在看到自己的两位儿子后面露惊讶：“你们怎么来了？结合仪式怎么样？”  
鸣人对着父亲露出灿烂的笑，双手叉腰给出了回答：“结合仪式什么的我们搞定啦！所以早上才迫不及待地去试了试精神力的变化以及精神链接，然后我突然想到既然结合了我就可以进入塔了，就拉着佐助一起来了我说！”  
他环顾四周，表情里带着重逢的感慨：“我真的好多年都没有进过老爸的办公室了，超怀念的我说！”  
水门捂住了脸。但只持续了几秒他就恢复了常态，站起身在保存最重要的文件的柜子里翻翻找找，掏出一个被保存得很好的卷轴递给他们说：“这是木叶塔的创始人，也就是在你们之前完成结合仪式的黑暗哨兵和向导留下来的，关于结合后精神力使用的一些建议，但据说必须要已结合的黑暗哨兵和向导双方共同使用精神力才能看得到内容。”  
鸣人接过卷轴摊开，发现上面一片空白。他和佐助对视一眼，同时闭上眼打开了精神感知。  
卷轴在感知中渐渐显现出密密麻麻的亮蓝色文字。目之所及第一句话就是“吾名宇智波斑”，这让佐助有些激动。他一目十行地阅读着这位同族前辈留下的手记，发现上面记载的内容正好可以解答他关于不久前出现的，紫色精神力武士的疑问。  
一旁的鸣人因为留下卷轴的前辈那年代久远的说话方式头疼不已，佐助善解人意地在精神链接里表示自己会换成通俗易懂的表达方式转述给他，让他如蒙大赦，松了一口气。  
佐助看完一段在精神链接里说：宇智波一族中拥有攻击型精神力的向导可以将精神力实体化，这其实是一种不完全体的表现形式。过去从未有人重视过这个现象，但在和柱间结合后我因为太过在意武士而开始注意观察族内的攻击型向导们。我发现了一个规律：未结合向导往往只能将精神触须实体化，而完成结合仪式后的向导通常都能召唤出武士的某一个身体部位，这可能是因为结合后的精神力强度变化。到了我这里，出现了武士的完全体，大概是由于柱间是黑暗哨兵。我把这个武士按照日本神话中形态相似的神命名为，须佐能乎。  
结合仪式完成后，柱间的精神力也产生了相似的变化，他的尾兽精神力能够形成巨大狐狸形态把我们都包在里面，并且在这种状态下精神共鸣会使得须佐能乎的铠甲覆盖狐狸全身。我把这种形态命名为，威装·须佐能乎。  
鸣人耐不住性子地提问：所以说这里面到底写了使用方法没有啊？  
其实卷轴到这里也就接近尾声了，我再看看。  
佐助接着读了下去，在看到末尾时忍不住叹了口气——那里写着“都是已结合的黑暗哨兵和向导了还要什么使用方法？！大闹一场就好了！”，旁边还有一个明显出自另一人的笔迹“要加油噢！”  
他犹豫了一阵，选择了用另一种表达方式转述给旁边的哨兵：喂鸣人，还真没写，只叫我们不要拘泥于所谓的方法，按自己的方式去使用就可以了。  
这样啊，那我们看了半天这玩意有什么意义吗我说……  
鸣人的声音嘟嘟囔囔的，佐助浅笑着合上卷轴回答他：至少我们知道紫色武士要怎么称呼了，以及和橙色狐狸合体的状态叫什么，而且明明只有我在看。

他们把卷轴还给水门，首席向导正打算关心一番学习成果，却突然发现感知范围内突然出现了两股陌生的精神力。  
一个哨兵，一个向导，都是已结合的状态，而且精神力等级不会比自己低。来者不善，甚至懒得隐藏精神力，除了“晓”的成员不作他想。  
水门的表情瞬间变得严肃，他当即把这个消息告诉了两个儿子。  
鸣人兴奋极了，就连佐助的脸上也写着跃跃欲试，不仅仅是因为终于迎来了反击在蝎和迪达拉那里遭遇的失败的机会，更多是出于看到了让其他黑暗哨兵和他们的精神力妖怪重拾羁绊的希望。  
“那么刚才在训练室里就算是热身了，”鸣人把骨节掰得啪啪想，扭头看向佐助：“你也是这么觉得的吧。”  
“那是当然。”佐助笑着回复他：“让我们去大闹一场吧。”  
“噢！”  
他们向水门道别，迎着那两股精神力迅速前往木叶大门，而首席向导站在办公室的窗边看着他们奔跑着离开的一黑一白两个背影，庆幸着他们已经看过传说中那两位留下来的卷轴，默默地在心里祝福他们一切顺利。

30.  
鸣人和佐助在木叶大门口堵住了两个穿着黑色红云大麾的人。  
他们并肩而行，脚步保持着一定的频率；看上去很年轻，但相貌和鸣人见到过的，各个塔收集到的袭击者照片都对不上号，显现出来的气质甚至是微妙的与世无争，但衣着还是昭示了“晓”的身份。  
这让鸣人莫名有些气馁——和想象中的完全不一样啊？！  
其中一个人有着和黑暗哨兵极其相似的发型，在看到两位穿着制服的哨兵向导后停下了迈步的动作，对他们露出一个颇为灿烂的笑开始自我介绍：“你们好！我叫弥彦，是‘晓’的首领！理想是世界和平，目前的心愿是让所有精神力妖怪重获自由！”  
弥彦的话话还没说完，后脑勺被站在旁边的另一位“晓”的成员敲了一下，赶紧侧头冲对方抱歉地笑了笑，紧接着手一挥指向他开始了新的介绍：“这一位，是长门，我的向导！理想和心愿和我是一样的！”  
叫做长门的向导有着和漩涡一族成员极其相似的红色头发。他无力地摇了摇头，自暴自弃地说：“弥彦，我的意思不是不满你先介绍你自己，是叫你不要把底细全交代出来……”  
“这样啊……抱歉！”弥彦嘴里道着歉，脸上却完全没有不好意思的迹象。  
他再次看向鸣人和佐助，语气里带上了强烈的压迫感：“你们就是木叶派来检查未知精神力的哨向组合吧，可以带我们去找黑暗哨兵吗？”  
“我就是。”鸣人坦然地回答：“你们既然是来找我的，我现在也就在这里，不如找个远点的地方解决我们的问题，不要影响到木叶其他人？”  
弥彦摸了摸下巴陷入沉默，看上去竟然在认真思考鸣人的提议。没过多久他就给出了同意的答复：“我觉得你说得很有道理，那我们走吧！不过我和长门对这里不熟，所以带路只有交给你啦！”  
“没问题！”鸣人率先迈开了脚步：“跟我来吧，我叫漩涡鸣人！”  
这就互通姓名了？！佐助一脸目瞪口呆，他打开精神链接轰炸黑暗哨兵：等一等你怎么就这么放心地带着他走了超级大白痴？！  
不用担心，佐助，我能感觉到他和我是一类人，答应过的事情一定会说到做到的，而且就算他半路发难不是还有你吗我说！  
黑发向导发现对方的话神奇地让自己放下了顾虑，回想过去的经历其实一直以来鸣人都会给别人一种只要他说了就一定做得到的感觉。  
他弯起嘴角跟上几步远的两位哨兵，发现名叫长门的向导脸上写满了无奈和宠溺，想必是习惯了弥彦的天然，不由得产生了一种惺惺相惜的感觉。

漩涡鸣人领着他们来到了远处森林中的一处空地上，回头眯起眼看了看已经缩小成条状的木叶塔，点点头说：“就在这里吧。”  
他赶在弥彦清嗓子要开口前先发制人：“我知道你们是谁，也知道你们为什么来找我，对此我的回答是拒绝。你的理念是‘把精神力妖怪禁锢在黑暗哨兵的身体里会让它们痛苦，而且这种方法完全是单方面为了保障黑暗哨兵的意识安全而利用它们，所以要把它们从被封印的状态中解救出来放生到别的大陆上去’，对吧。”  
弥彦双手抱胸点点头，耐心地等待着他接下来的发言。  
“但事实上你的想法并不是完全正确的，因为九喇嘛它就不愿意离开我。”鸣人一本正经地继续说：“啊对了，九喇嘛也就是我的精神力妖怪，你大概会比较习惯叫它九尾，但它不喜欢这个称呼。”  
“是吗，”弥彦眉头紧锁摸着自己的下巴：“那我完全没有事先了解它们的意愿就自顾自地要这么做岂不是很过分？”  
一旁的长门叹了口气，扶住弥彦的肩，淡淡地向鸣人提出质疑：“你要怎么证明你的说法属实，毕竟我们并不知道你的尾兽是怎么想的，它是真的比起自由更愿意被封印在你的身体里吗？这如果是你不想失去可以保护自己的尾兽精神海而说出的，不负责任的谎话怎么办？”  
“哇长门你真的好聪明！我都没想到这种可能性！”弥彦看向长门的眼神充满了敬意，却引来对方的无力扶额。他拍了拍长门还留在自己肩上的另一只手对鸣人说：“这是撒谎的话我和长门就不会手下留情了，就算是让你遍体鳞伤也要解放九尾！”话音刚落，他的精神威压在空气中爆开。  
鸣人在心里咆哮着“那你又怎么能确定我在撒谎呢？！”，但战斗已经不可避免。他感受着迎面扑来的威压眯起眼，释放了自己的黑暗哨兵威压。  
下一秒他从原地消失，出现在弥彦身后，挥出的拳头结结实实打在了对方迅速转过身来交叉的双臂上。他们维持着这个姿势，双方的手臂都因为力量的角逐而微微颤抖，谁也占据不了上风。  
“你知道黑暗哨兵失去他们的精神力妖怪会有什么后果吗？”鸣人收回拳头速度极快地放低重心躲过弥彦的反击：“他们会陷入精神力紊乱，变得非常虚弱。不仅如此，就算总有一天能恢复过来，没有了尾兽精神海的包裹，当得不到疏导的狂躁积累得突破自制力的临界点，他们将会完全失去理智，变成脑海中只剩下破坏欲望的怪物。”  
“这时黑暗哨兵将会一味地破坏身边的建筑物，伤害甚至杀死其他人。一刻不停发泄着毁灭欲和精力，直到他们的身体再也承受不住而消亡，但在那之前他造成的损失就已经非常可观了。”  
说话期间，鸣人和弥彦已经交手了好几个回合。他蹲在地上伸出手臂挡住对方毫不留情踢过来的腿，因为疼痛而皱起眉，却依然没有停下劝说。  
“这样一来，你现在的行为和你的理想不就背道而驰了吗！”  
鸣人反手抓住弥彦的脚踝使了个巧劲把他甩了出去，站在原地看着对方慢慢从地上站起来，接着说：“我的朋友前不久失去了他的精神力妖怪，应该就是你们的上一次行动吧，针对砂之塔黑暗哨兵的。当时我前往风之国参与了救援任务，但赶到时守鹤已经被抽走了，我和佐助竭尽全力也没有把卷轴从那个叫迪达拉的哨兵手里抢回来。”  
弥彦站起来之后再也没有了动作，他垂着头，似乎陷入了沉思。  
金发哨兵一步步向他走近，边走边继续讲述着他亲眼所见的，我爱罗的变化：“当我在医院里见到他的时候，他看上去十分虚弱，精神力状况更是糟糕透顶，甚至给我一种再受到哪怕最轻微的精神攻击他的意识就会崩溃的感觉，看到就让我觉得难受极了。就像佐助对蝎说的那样，小到黑暗哨兵的人身安全，大到国家利益，你们都不放在眼里，只追求着自己认为正确的东西肆意妄为，不去考虑这样做会给别人带来什么样的影响。”  
鸣人走到弥彦面前，正好和他四目相对——弥彦重新抬起了头直视着他，表情严肃地开口：“漩涡鸣人，我很同情你的朋友，也觉得你的分析非常有道理。但这些都无法撼动我解放所有的精神力妖怪，还它们自由的信念。”  
他单手挡住了鸣人的拳头，语气郑重地继续道：“和平绝不是一朝一夕就能实现的，而是一个需要长期坚持着努力的过程。相比之下，我更愿意把精力放在实现短期目标上，抱歉了。”  
话不投机，他们又一次开始了新的交锋。而和之前不同的是，刚才的劝说反而让弥彦更加坚定了自己的信念，毫无保留地使出了全力，不论是速度还是力道都提升了不少。  
面对弥彦毫不留情地攻击，鸣人焦躁极了。他本能地感觉这位对手和上次遭遇的其他两位成员不一样——执着地追求着自己的信念，却不会怀疑他人说法的真实性，会认真考虑其他人的不同观点，简直就像是单纯过了头，感受不到敌意，他不想让拉面加入扩大战局也正是出于这个原因。  
但这也就说明，如果能够证明九喇嘛是真的比起被放生到别的大陆，更愿意和自己呆在一起，就能够说服弥彦和长门！  
那么，到底有没有能让九喇嘛直接和除了自己和佐助以外的人交流的方法呢？  
鸣人边灵活地躲过弥彦的动作，在对方攻击的间隙里发起反击，边在脑海里呼唤佐助的名字。  
他知道，他刚才想到的一切佐助都听见了。

而属于向导的场合，形势却完全呈现出一边倒的状态。  
佐助想象中的精神触须对撞并没有出现，长门迟迟不出手，只是一味防御着。他将屏障扩大撑到了自己和佐助的正中间，淡然地看着对方实体化的紫色精神触须被屏障弹开。  
这样重复几次之后佐助也感到了无趣。他收回自己的精神触须看着站在不远处的红发向导发问：“为什么不反击，你的精神力看上去并不像是个辅助型向导。”  
长门点点头：“我的确不是辅助型向导。但我们的目的只有九尾而已，我不想伤害你和那个黑暗哨兵，所以不会出手。”  
正如他所说，佐助能感知到的，长门的精神力只有两个屏障：一个在哨兵们的战场上，包裹长门的意识，另一个就在他眼前，把所有精神触须都弹开。  
“虽然你这么说了，我还是不能把决定战斗胜负的一切关键都交给那边那个金发的笨蛋。”佐助跑向长门，在接触到屏障的一瞬间撤掉了自己的精神屏障——长门的屏障并不能隔绝存在于现实的事物。  
穿越屏障是一瞬间就能完成的事，他迅速重新为自己竖起屏障握紧了拳头说：“抱歉，其实我很喜欢近身格斗。”  
“是吗。”见屏障已经没有了存在的意义，长门将它调整为普通大小，刚好能罩住意识，伸手挡住了对方的拳头：“我也一样。”

即使是肢体冲突，长门也没有表现出任何主动出手的意思。虽然从不还手，他却可以把佐助所有的攻击都完美地格挡下来。  
就在战斗陷入僵局时，佐助听见鸣人在精神链接里说出了他对弥彦的分析，和他呼唤自己名字的声音。  
他减缓了攻击频率，迅速地进入了鸣人的意识，直接开始和九喇嘛对话，问它有没有什么主意，得到了狐狸不屑的嗤声：“刚才那个红头发的家伙质疑鸣人那会老夫就想出言附和了，但是做不到；于是老夫又想把他抓进来按在地上好好的听老夫讲话了，可惜还是做不到。总而言之老夫并不知道要怎样才能直接和那两个穿着奇怪衣服的家伙直接交流，因为在和鸣人、和你说话的时候老夫的声音是以精神力的形式存在，通过你们的精神感知被接收的，所以，那两个家伙恐怕是没办法听到了。”  
“这样啊……我倒是想到了一个值得尝试的方法。”佐助勾起嘴角退出了鸣人的意识，在精神链接里通知对方想办法让弥彦停下来，准备按照闪现的灵感，尝试着让这位“晓”的首领心服口服。  
既然是精神力，把频率放大到其他人通过感知也能接收到的程度不就可以了吗？

31.  
轻车熟路地穿过茂密的树林，透过参差树冠间的缝隙，终于能看见木叶高耸的大门。  
敞开的大门前站着几个人，因为距离太远，佐助眯着眼还是看不真切。但精神链接里清晰地传来了鸣人突如其来的兴奋，甚至迈步频率都变快了不少，拉着他向前冲。  
佐助任由他拽着自己，边小跑起来边侧头问道：“看到谁了这么开心？”  
他对上金发哨兵澄澈的蓝眼睛，对方笑得灿烂极了：“是老爸老妈！我的和你的都在！还有鼬哥止水哥和奇拉比大叔的说！”  
情理之中。佐助甚至可以想象首席向导打开精神链接轰炸玖辛奈阿姨，紧接着女哨兵风风火火跑到宇智波族地通知自己的父母，四个人激动地来到门口的场景。至于另一位黑暗哨兵，他不会感知不到九喇嘛的精神力，肯定也第一时间知晓了发生的一切。  
他突然很好奇正站在门口等着自己的，父亲的表情，期待中又有些忐忑。  
距离目的地越来越近，原本模糊的轮廓逐渐变得清晰。鸣人拽着他一口气跑到了等着他们的一群人面前，眯起眼睛露出一口小白牙。  
第一个做出反应的毫无疑问是玖辛奈，她激动地一把抱住了两个年轻人，嚷嚷着“我的儿子们真棒！”，劲大得让佐助感到了疼痛，但他没有产生任何不快，抿起嘴角轻轻回抱了这位直率的女哨兵。  
水门看看温和笑着的佐助，又看看龇牙咧嘴的鸣人，笑着摇头说：“我一直很担心，直到那两股精神力离开我的感知范围，你们的精神力开始往回移动才松了一口气。”  
“至于吗老爸！我和佐助现在已经是可靠的组合了我说！”鸣人又鼓起了腮帮子。  
“这并不是因为不信任你和佐助，”水门伸出两只手，同时拍了拍两个毛茸茸的脑袋：“不管孩子变成什么样，优秀到何种程度，做父母的都会为他们担心。”  
“没错，刚听玖辛奈说你俩去迎战‘晓’，我们都陷入了焦虑呢。”美琴微笑着走到闺蜜身边，后者善解人意地放开了鸣人和佐助，把位置让给她。  
比起大大咧咧的玖辛奈，美琴的拥抱要温柔得多，持续的时间也很短暂，但佐助还是从轻颤中感受到了她激动的心情。他亲昵地蹭了蹭母亲的肩，侧头看向自己的父亲，发现对方少见地没有板着脸——一向不苟言笑的宇智波族长露出了难得一见的温和表情。  
富岳站在原地，虽然一句话也没有说，佐助却明白他的心情：最初是担忧，现在则因为自己的成长而欣慰和自豪。  
父亲以我为荣。  
再次得到认可，佐助的心又一次被塞得满满的，向富岳露出一个孩子气的笑。  
紧接着，止水竖起大拇指，笑着称赞他们干得漂亮；鼬则分别戳了戳两个弟弟的额头告诉他们要戒骄戒躁再接再厉。  
鸣人兴奋地涨红了脸，拍着胸口表示放心吧鼬哥，我和佐助不会放松对自己的要求的！  
话音刚落，他听到了奇拉比刻意的咳嗽声。云之塔的黑暗哨兵清了清嗓，痛心疾首地看着一脸莫名其妙的爱徒说：“Naruto boy的激动心情我很理解，但现在最重要的事情应该是汇报任务结果yo。”  
“啊！我给忘了的说……”鸣人把手伸进挂在后腰的包里，摸出不久前才装进去的迷你卷轴交给水门：“这些是拿回来的精神力妖怪们！”  
尽管早已通过精神感知知晓了发生的一切，真正触碰到卷轴时，首席向导的手还是不可避免地有些颤抖，他数了数躺手心里的卷轴：“太好了，这么说被夺走的7只精神力妖怪都可以回到宿主身边了！”  
水门握紧了拳头说：“我，鼬和美琴都开着精神感知，也听到了一切经过，大概只有几个细节方面的问题，不过那些都可以之后再说……事不宜迟，我现在就回塔准备召开电话会议。富岳你是跟我一起还是多陪陪佐助？”  
“会议当然是不能错过的，我们走。”宇智波族长最后看了一眼自己的小儿子，又和鸣人目光相接，点了点头就迅速和水门投入了“精神力妖怪夺还成功”的后续工作。  
鸣人看着两位父亲的背影，挠了挠自己的一头金发，正准备问佐助接下来去干啥就遭到了来自奇拉比的锁喉攻击。  
不，要说锁喉攻击也不太恰当，毕竟戴着墨镜的那位黑暗哨兵只是伸手箍住了爱徒的头，劲用得比较大而已。  
奇拉比的另一只手搁在金色的脑袋上，用力按了按，阴森森地开口：“Naruto boy现在打架都不叫上师父，实在是过分，果然结合了就是不一样，眼里只有对象，哪里记得这个对象还是为师帮你争取到的。”说完松开手臂，露出沉重的表情按着心口，表示师父我难过极了。  
鸣人还是第一次看见这样的奇拉比，完全不知道怎么应对，转头看向佐助发出求救信号，对方却耸肩摊手在精神链接里说了一句“爱莫能助”。  
他硬着头皮去哄这个巨婴，尽力解释着：“下达任务那会我和佐助正好在老爸的办公室，情况紧急就没来得及通知你啦！”  
“并不是眼里只有佐助啊我说！话说回来结合对象对于彼此的唯一性还是比大叔你教我的，别跟自己过不去啦我说！”  
………………  
诸如此类。  
金发哨兵语无伦次地说了半天才发现自己的老师咬着下唇，颤抖着憋笑，而奇拉比这时也终于绷不住叉着腰大笑了出来：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈Naruto boy居然信了！本大爷的演技就是这么棒oh yeah！”  
好吧，不管怎么说结果是好的。

奇拉比嚷嚷着要和爱徒一起体验名声传遍整片大陆的一乐拉面，朝玖辛奈和美琴打过招呼就一手拉着露出星星眼的鸣人，一手拽着明显不情愿的佐助离开了。  
“那接下来我们怎么办呢？”玖辛奈摸着下巴看向身边的三位宇智波。  
“不知道玖辛奈阿姨有没有兴趣到宇智波家喝杯茶呢？”鼬边说边露出微笑：“您和母亲也很久没有畅快地聊过天了吧。”  
“我看这个主意不错，前几天刚收到今年的新茶，不去尝尝吗？”美琴笑得温和，向闺蜜发出邀请。  
“要要要！当然要尝！我也很久没喝到美琴泡的茶啦！”玖辛奈欢呼着拉起美琴的胳膊，风风火火地大步走向宇智波族地，身后跟着面露惊讶的止水和早就习以为常，很淡定的鼬。

火之国处在大陆的中心位置，和其它四个大国之间的距离都差不多，因此各个塔派遣来取所属黑暗哨兵的精神力妖怪的使者们到达的时间也相差无几。  
要说都是“使者”也不太恰当，因为鸣人在大门口接待来自砂之塔的团队时看到了下车后站在首位的红发友人，他大笑着和唯一一个亲自前来的黑暗哨兵来了个热烈的拥抱。  
没想到不久前的玩笑话竟然这么快就实现了，鸣人喜出望外，征得父亲的同意后拉着我爱罗在木叶逛来逛去到处参观，品尝特色美食。期间我爱罗悄悄地说出了自己如何巧妙地争取到亲自前来的机会：  
“在我觉醒后将守鹤封印在我体内的那位婆婆年事已高，我特意前去拜访过她，以担心她再经历一次长时间高消耗的封印工作身体会吃不消为由，提出由木叶塔的首席向导代为封印的建议。”我爱罗看着面前蒸腾着热气的拉面，边接过鸣人递过来的筷子边说，笑得像个恶作剧得逞的孩子，苍白的脸上也透出微红的颜色：“千代婆婆毫无疑问看出了我的意图，她也没有点破，卖了我这个人情，顺便叮嘱我好好和木叶交流感情。她推掉了其他长老们的请求并尽力说服了他们，我就接到了前往木叶的通知，出现在这里。”  
鸣人的表情从最初的惊讶变成欣赏，最终在我爱罗结束讲述时停留在调侃上。他眯起眼睛笑着拍了拍对方的肩回答：“真没看出来，你还能想出这么有效的办法啊我说！”  
红发哨兵对此的回复是调皮地眨了眨眼，掰开筷子夹起面条细细咀嚼，又舀起一勺浓郁的汤送入口中，发出由衷的赞叹声。

云之塔的使者到达后没过几天，奇拉比就带上了封印着二位由木人的尾兽——又旅的卷轴和使者团一起踏上了返程。临走前他和自己的爱徒默契地碰拳，借着尾兽之间的联系建立了短暂的，类似于精神链接的交流。  
于是站在鸣人身边的佐助也在意识里见到了两位黑暗哨兵和各自的尾兽面对面的场景。令他感到惊讶的是，在这个空间里他们都以本身的形态存在着，甚至可以按照意志随心所欲地做出各种动作，和他所熟知的，除了自己和精神体不存在其他生物的精神世界完全不一样（虽然除了自己的和鸣人的他也没有见过其它精神域）。  
佐助露出微笑，从空间的边缘走向冲着自己挥手的金发哨兵，向奇拉比和两只尾兽点头示意后走到鸣人身旁站定，好奇地抬起头打量初次见面的牛鬼：长着牛头的章鱼正和九尾狐狸拌嘴，嫌弃对方的耳朵难看又被九喇嘛嫌弃触手上的吸盘太丑。尽管说着互相埋汰的话，双方的表情和语气都欢乐极了。  
奇拉比又一次唱起了RAP，他按节奏比着手势，向爱徒和他的搭档告别：“Yo, Naruto boy和Sasuke boy，你们是这个大陆上的奇迹，羁绊一定要用心维系！Yeah！！！”  
他放下手臂对着鸣人开口，语气变得郑重：“不知道下次见面会是什么时候，好在看到了你的成长，我很放心”紧接着他的视线转移到佐助身上：“那么鸣人就交给你了，你们一起，好好守护木叶塔。”  
黑发的向导点了点头，眼神认真，而鸣人则锤了锤自己的胸脯，咧开嘴回答道：“没有一点问题啊我说！”透过墨镜，他看不清奇拉比的眼神，但师徒俩默契地同时伸出手握成拳碰在了一起。  
牛鬼和九喇嘛早在奇拉比唱起RAP时就停止了嘴炮，欣慰地看着年轻的黑暗哨兵，而前者甚至在宿主发言完毕后直白地对佐助表达了敬意：“真是没想到，宇智波斑之后我又见到了与黑暗哨兵精神结合的向导，不论如何这都说明尽管还很年轻，你的精神力等级和运用其的能力已经达到了极高的水平，恭喜。我是看着鸣人长大的，这傻小子什么都好，就是有时候性子太直太急，不够冷静，就麻烦你多看着点了。”  
佐助偏过头看了看瞪大眼睛为自己辩解的黑暗哨兵，叹了口气觉得这位竹马果然不够冷静，点头应下了牛鬼的话。  
长时间的精神交流放在现实也不过是一瞬间就完成的事情。当说完悄悄话睁开眼，奇拉比和鸣人互相留下祝福，前者甚至还带上了爱徒送给塔里另一位同僚的美好祝愿，踏上了回家的路。

至于我爱罗，尽管砂之塔的使者团最后一个离开，他也并没有在木叶停留很长时间——他的精神力在水门亲自出马为他重新实施封印后迅速稳定了下来，状态恢复得很快，作为首席兼黑暗哨兵，砂之塔迫切地需要他尽快返回。  
和挚友告别之时，他紧紧地握住了鸣人的手，他们俩第一次在精神世界中见到了对方和对方的尾兽。与沉稳的牛鬼和老练的九喇嘛不同，作为狸猫的守鹤吵吵嚷嚷的，完全和一个调皮的小孩没什么两样。  
鸣人瞥了一眼身边的佐助，又仰头瞄了瞄自家的狐狸，发现九喇嘛完全是一幅懒得搭理守鹤的样子，又想起我爱罗觉醒初期的经历，本能地感到这只狸猫的淘气一定把挚友折磨得不轻。  
他叫住了喋喋不休的狸猫，抬头迎上守鹤颜色奇特的眼睛说：“现在你也体会到失而复得的感觉了，没人听你唠叨肯定很寂寞吧，一定要珍惜和我爱罗的羁绊啊我说！”  
守鹤嘁了一声别过脸去，瓮声瓮气地回复：“不用你小子多话，我看倒是你得好好珍惜和佐助的羁绊才对！”  
金发哨兵拿孩子气的狸猫没办法，正当他叹了口气用手扶住额头时，身旁传来了佐助的声音：“多谢关心，他会的。”随即头顶响起了九喇嘛豪放的笑声。  
鸣人撤掉额头上的手，看见了守鹤脸上精彩的表情和笑得开怀的我爱罗，转过头又发现佐助侧脸的嘴角弯起了不小的弧度。  
于是他也咧开嘴笑出了声。

送走砂之塔的使者团，鸣人和佐助并肩朝着家的方向缓慢地迈着步子，享受难得的散步时光。  
金发哨兵拿余光扫了一眼竹马的侧脸，感叹着“和佐助在还没出生的时候就呆在一起了，今后也会一直在一起，真好啊。”  
对方像是感应到了他的想法，认真地问：“吊车尾的，你还记得自己说过的，会把五年空窗期里的经历都告诉我吗？”  
“当然记得了我说！”鸣人在短暂的呆愣后迅速反应过来：“佐助也要告诉我你的经历，不如回家就开始讲？”  
“你先说完我才会开始讲我的。”佐助目不斜视地看着正前方。  
鸣人笑着回答：“没问题啊我说！”

漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助的人生还很长。  
前路漫漫充满了未知，但不论下一段路是荆棘地还是玫瑰园，他们都会一直手牵着手，在对方的陪伴下向前走。


End file.
